


Ghouls & Geeks [REDDIE]

by Mystic_Talon



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 45,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Talon/pseuds/Mystic_Talon
Summary: [Supernatural AU • Highschool AU • Modern Losers]The supernatural have taken over baby~Richie Tozier, WerewolfEddie Kaspbrak, VampireBeverly Marsh, SupernovaBen Hanscom, AngelStanley Uris, HarpyBill Denbrough, DemonMike Hanlon, Wemic (half Lion)Freshman year, fresh meat, new environmentBut the losers got each other’s backs after the events from the eater of worlds. Now it’s time to embrace the step up in life. Maybe their quirks like the rest of the world, will be their advantage.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh/Ben Hanscom, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 16
Kudos: 117





	1. Cats & Supplements

“Damn. Why did we have to be the fresh meat after getting our shit rocked by a clown” The extremely tall for his age Richie states as he enters the halls along side Beverly and Bill. “Plus how the fuck didn’t we defeat him sooner when we first encountered him? We aren’t humans guys”

“Yeah but we were kids Rich”

“Still t-t-trying to understand our supernatural abilities” Bill frowns as he felt Richie grab his horns. “S-Stop”

“Sorry I’ll never get used to the fact that you look like a comic drawn teenage dream demon. Black horns, red eyes, and a tail that can cut a bitch if it wants. I’m surprised you don’t have the girls chasing your tail.” Richie snorts. “Literally” 

“B-Beep Beep Richie” Bill rolls his eyes as he fixates on his claw like hands. “T-There’s only one girl on my mind” he stops at his locker first as Richie watches Beverly’s arms turn black with stars popping up on them. He nudged her to make her stop as she instantly does but the white forming in her eyes don’t. 

“So, where are we meeting the others?” Bev looks up at Richie as he shrugs for the most part. “Can’t you sniff them out puppy?”

“Don’t call me puppy” Richie growls as he can shift whenever he wants but in order to be full werewolf it has to be a full moon. Only reason he’s called puppy is because he shifts into a dog the other days. “Yeah just give me a second” he turns around facing the crowd of people as he takes a deep inhale. “Oh yeah. I smell that geek anywhere. Let’s go” Richie started walking as Bill looked extremely confused on who he was referencing while Bev looked at Bill like he was an idiot. 

“Eddie, Bill”

“Oh” Bill says obnoxiously as Beverly laughs a bit making Bill blush at the sight of her smile. 

The two quickly follow their bloodhound as Richie was an excited puppy trapping the covered almost head to toe in clothes Eddie Kaspbrak. 

“Heel. Heeeeeel” Eddie hisses as Richie smiles happily. Bev watches as Richie got really excited which resulted in him forming his tail. 

The two know their “obvious” expressions as Richie felt Bev tug at it resulting in him yelling before making it quickly go away releasing Eddie from the corner. 

“You know florescent lights don’t make you burn”

“Tell my mom that Beverly” Eddie groans taking the scarf and gloves off along with the sunglasses shoving them in his backpack. “How the fuck am I going to do PE?!”

“In your b-bat form” Bill answers as Eddie gave him an annoyed look. 

“I STILL CANT CONTROL THE SHAPESHIFT” Eddie hisses as Bill shrugs the yelling off. 

“Dude. The uniform is a shirt and gym shorts, tracksuit if you have sensitivities, short sleeves if you burn, and so on” Bev could go on as Eddie knew he was going to have to wear the dumb tracksuit. 

“I only have to wear a shirt, saves me money on buying the uniform” Mike purrs happily as he approaches his losers. “Has any of you seen Stan? You know he gets nervous on first days”

“He could be hiding at the hang out spot already” Richie states as the five make their way to the school’s theater/theater room. 

Mike starts purring even more as he runs over to the stage jumping onto it before cuddling his friend happily. Stan smiles resting against his lion body as he held himself. 

“There’s Stan the Man” Richie smiles sitting on the edge of the stage. “Did you sweep in here?”

“Yeah. With the help of Ben” Stan smiles as their favorite angel lands from the cat walk next to Beverly. 

Ben smiles happily enjoying a morning hug from Beverly and Eddie. His wings folded in before sitting in the front row close to the stage. 

“Man. The gang i-is back tog-gether” Bill smiles sitting next to Mike. “So what a-are your first classes? We d-didn’t get to hang much during o-orientation week”

“Okay then how about we go one at a time reading off schedules and see who we have in each other’s class” Stan suggest watching them all nod before going into their bags to grab their schedules. Richie being the only one to have it on his phone. A smart decision for once. 

“I’ll start!” Bev smiles as she scans it over. “Gym-“

“Ah you got me there Bevvy” Richie smiles happily. 

“Shit me too. UGH EARLY GYM” Eddie complains laying on the stage. 

Bev laughs rolling her eyes. “Then Bio, Art-“

“Ah! I’m there” Stan smiles. 

“Same here!” Mike adds as the group enjoyed his purrs. 

“Then English, ASL, Geo, and Free period”

“We all got that last” Richie and Stan said in unison before laughing. 

“Okay my turn-“ Richie starts. 

-The Schedules-

Bev: Gym, Bio, Art, English, ASL, Geometry, Free Period

Richie: Gym, English, Theater, Bio, Wood shop, Geometry, Free Period

Stan: Geometry, English, Art, Choir, Bio, Gym, Free Period

Mike: AP History, Geometry, Art, Gym, Bio, English, Free Period

Eddie: Gym, Bio, Theater, English, Geometry, Art, Free Period 

Ben: English, Gym, Geometry, Bio, Wood shop, AP History, Free Period 

Bill: Bio, Geometry, English, Spanish, Gym, Creative Writing, Free Period 

The bell soon rang after they got each other’s schedules told. Richie immediately ran to the guys locker room excited for gym unlike Bev and Eddie. 

“Guess Puppy is excited” Bev jokes as Eddie laughs a bit. “You got your umbrella for PE?”

“Yeah yeah” Eddie sighs wishing the sun wouldn’t kill him. 

As the classes slowly begun, the instructor was already yelling at Richie for knocking people over during the run. Bev was losing her shit laughing at Richie who wouldn’t stop despite what their teach says. 

“HES GOING TO PUSH ME OVER” Eddie screams running past Beverly as she watches Richie chase him in his dog form. 

Bev turns to watch the instructor turn away for a split second, a second is all she needs to charge herself up and shoot straight at Rich tackling him off the track. Richie couldn’t contain his laughter nor could Bev. 

“God. What a rush”

“Richie why the fuck are you pushing people over” Bev laughs as Richie sat up after she got off him and cooled down. 

“I was trying to catch up to Eddie”

“Yeah but you can do that regardless of pushing people”

“But pushing people is the fun part” Richie laughs getting up helping Bev up. “Besides. It’s funny watching Eddie panic”

“Don’t give him a hard time bub. You know he can burn to death”

“I wouldn’t let that happen that’s for sure” Richie reassures before watching the class get in the center. “Finally! Game game games” he cheers running over as Bev didn’t stop laughing. 

“What a puppy” She laughs running to catch up. 

After the losers went through their first four classes, it was there lunch break and the losers weren’t allowed in the theater. So the next best option is under the bleacher of the football field. 

“WHY ARE WE OUT HERE I CAN BURN” Eddie complains as Mike covers his mouth while they make their way outside. 

“You have an umbrella for a reason. Calm down Eddie Spaghetti” Richie smiles as he stops in front of them all see ghouls. 

“Oh that’s great. Derry High just had to have those fuckers here” Bev groans as Stan immediately hid behind Rich. 

Bill yelps feeling someone grab his tail as he shot around finding another demon. 

“Fuck off off brand Draco Malfoy” Richie growls as Vic gave him a stare before smirking. 

“Better back off my demon Fairy” The ghoul snaps as Eddie and Ben cowered unto each other. 

“Leave us alone Bowers” Mike growls as Henry didn’t give a fuck what the half lion had to say. 

Henry Bowers, Ghoul

Victor Criss, Oni

Belch Huggins, Ogre

Patrick Hockstetter, Banshee 

Connor Bowers, Elf

“Why the fuck does this hell hole allow fuckers like you here? Better keep one eye fucking open around here” Henry laughs as he brushes his hand against Bev’s cheek retracting at her burn. “Feisty” he makes his leave as Huggins, Hockstetter, and Criss follow his lead. 

Connor frowns staring at the seven losers as he locks eyes with Rich who immediately growled watching him run to catch up with the four. 

“What was that Rich?” Eddie frowns as Richie just blew him off. 

“Don’t worry about it Eds. You know he hates Bower’s gang” Bill reassures as they finally sit and relax. 

Richie leans up against one of the posts looking at Eddie curled up under his umbrella. He takes a minute to take off his hoodie tossing it at Eddie knowing it’ll give him some shade from the hood since, Richie big and Eddie tiny. Eddie quickly put it on as he sighs with relief closing his umbrella. 

“They are so oblivious” Ben comments as Bev rolls her eyes laughing. 

“Don’t tell them that that’s for sure” Bev laughs taking some of Ben’s carrots. “So, Angel hows your first day going?”

“I’m already tired” Ben sighs as Stan nuzzles into Mike comfortably. 

“Same. And I haven’t had Gym yet” Stan laughs as he grabbed Richie’s food with his claw foot making Richie groan. “Why do you eat this?!”

“Mice? Because I’m not a monster to eat cats”Richie was about to take it back as Stan pushes him away. 

“This is why supplements exist. But then again. They aren’t always great” Eddie frowns drinking blood supplements. 

“That looks so fucking w-weird Eddie” Bill comments as the supplement was in an IV bag. Eddie rolls his eyes before continuing to drink. 

“It could be worse. You could eat BIRDS” Stan comments to Mike who immediately shoved him off. 

“That was one time. Don’t get feelings” Mike teases as Stan rolls his eyes before perching himself onto one of the beams. 

“Can I please have my lunch back?” Richie groans as Stan drops a mouse down. He watches it scurry on the ground making some of the losers who don’t eat animals screaming. Richie shifted into a dog immediately catching it with his mouth. 

“Oh oh. Okay don’t look at me while you eat that. Please” Bev covers her eyes as Richie swallowed it in whole making Ben and Bill gag at the sight. 

“Now we know we can fuck with them eight your gross self” Eddie jokes before moving he bag and patting his lap. 

Richie barks happily before crawling into Eddie’s lap enjoying the free scratches. Bev looks at Richie’s tag wag like crazy making her smile a bit. 

“Who’s a cute puppy” Bev teases as Richie howls before growling. 

“Calm down..” Eddie laughs scratching behind his ears. 

“Man. Wouldn’t it be crazy seeing Richie in his werewolf form” Stan says randomly as Bill, Ben, and Mike look at him curiously. 

“What?” Richie tilts his head which was adorable in his dog form. 

“Next full moon. We are hanging out” Bill smirks as Bev watches his demon tail react like one of a dog. 

“Now look who’s the excited one” Bev calls out making Bill blush like crazy holding his tail. 

What a great first day...


	2. Advice and I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love time skips, I’m sorry

“No way am I doing sports Mike, I don’t even know why you’re interested”

“Rich come on. No offense to the others but they won’t do it and I don’t want to be alone. Besides. You’d be a great asset to the football team”

“Freshman barely make it”

“Then you don’t have to worry about making it. Just try and if you don’t make it. Then oh well” Mike shrugs as Richie gave him a look before sighing. 

“Fine. But you owe me a shitton of mice” Richie states holding both of Mike’s shoulders. 

Already the second and a half week of school with them already trying to do school related crap. 

During third Richie came in late to theater only to hear about his tardiness from Eddie and not the teacher. 

“You should be a TA, cuz you’re annoying”

“That doesn’t make any fucking sense! Not my fault you were late!”

“Calm your tits” Richie sat down next to him in the theater. “I’m late cuz I saw a rat”

“Are you talking about Henry?”

“Damn. Jokester over here. And no. I mean an actual rat”

“You’re gross Rich”

“Thanks” Richie smiles as he rests his feet up on the row in front of him. “Soooo, are you going to club rush during free period?”

“I might just stay in the library. Isn’t that outside?”

“No it’s in the gym buddy” Richie smiles reassuring his little vampire. “Also you do know they make sunscreen for vamps right?”

“IT DOESNT ALWAYS WORK” Eddie yells as the teacher hisses for him to shut up. Richie snorts laughing at Eddie getting shushed practically. “I will bite you”

“That’s kinky” Richie smirks making his pale face turn red resulting in Eddie crossing his arms angrily. “Don’t pop a blood vessel spaghetti”

“Is there a fucking option to strangle you?!”

“Hm. If I like it, it’s not an option” Richie jokes making Eddie blush furiously about to choke him anyway when the teacher finally started the class. 

As the day went by quickly Richie stood on the football field in the group of freshmen trying out as the couch gave Rich a lot. 

“You know because of what you are you’re more likely to get in” the angelic states as Richie turned to Mike ready to strangle the life out of him before doing Suicide exercises that was instructed. 

Stan decided to walk the two realizing he’s the only one. So mike only told him and Richie told nobody. 

“What are you doing out here songbird?” Bev smiles happily approaching the bleachers mainly to have a smoke but she stopped to notice Stan. 

“I’m watching the tryouts”

“It’s not even worth watching. None of us are even thinking....” Bev stops to notice Richie and Mike before bursting out laughing. “Oh my god. Are they really?”

“Mike didn’t want to do it alone. Forced Richie to do it” Stan laughs as Bev sits beside him. 

“Do they know that Henry is like. The captain?”

“Well that’s a surprise they’ll figure out late” Stan frowns as Richie went full on dog when tossed the football and instantly catching it landing back on his feet. “Yeah he’s definitely getting in. Someone protect Mike”

“He’s like a puppy for his toy. That’s adorable”

“Man you might die calling him puppy a number of times”

“I’ll take my fate” Bev smiles as the two stayed for the entire tryout. 

Mainly exercises and last year’s rotations to see how many work. Henry finally joined the team as Stan and Bev watch Richie retract himself hiding behind Mike which wasn’t helpful. He’s a tower compared to his friends. 

“Damn. Can’t believe fairies tried out, including the werewolf and whatever the fuck you are called” Henry laughs at Mike who was trying to keep his composure.“Alright let’s see who’ve you picked coach”

“Glassman, Hanlon, Stein, Zen, and Tozier”

“Oh fuck” Bev scoffs watching Richie’s expression go south. “He got picked. Why are try outs only a day for freshmen?”

“Because they want juniors and seniors more. Besides. We have abilities?” 

“Right right” Bev rolls her eyes as she locked eyes with Richie watching his sprint towards them and leap to where sat. “Hey puppy”

“Oh I’m going to kill you. But right now I deserve pets before I kill Mike” Richie lays on the bench as Mike rolls his eyes joining the three. 

“At least I’m not on the team alone Richie. Deal with it” Mike laughs taking a seat as Richie tackles him on the bleachers which wasn’t a smart idea. 

“Pry him off Stan” Bev frowns as Stan rolls his eyes before flying up a bit and latching onto the back of Richie’s shirt ripping him off of Mike who seem to be laughing instead of screaming. “Who knew sports can make people angry” she laughs before getting down the bleachers. 

After a couple of hours Richie flinches to the sound of someone tapping on his window. He rolls out of bed groaning before getting up to walk by the window. He stares for a while as he puts on his glasses. 

“Bill?” He opens the window letting the demon in. “It’s like....one in the morning. The fuck you want?”

“Does Bev like sports?”

“You couldn’t just text me this?”

“I need to know now!”

“Bill you could’ve CALLED” 

“RICHIE SHUT THE FUCK U-UP” Bill states as Richie smacks him with his pillow to be quiet. 

As Richie closes his window he watches Bill pace the room leaving smoky indents on the ground. He immediately picked him up like a cat so he wouldn’t make a hole in the floor. 

“Why do you care if she likes sports?”

“So I can be tough around here”

“Bill. You literally can’t catch signals I don’t think you’ll be able to catch balls” 

“Can I be put down?”

“Are you going to make a fire?”

“No”

“Okay then” Richie sets him down to only watch his feet smoke again resulting in Bill getting picked up. “I don’t think Bev likes sports. Hell why come over to my house and ask that?”

“I watched you try out from the library”

“The fuck. You little stalker” Richie tosses Bill onto his bed not giving a fuck if he burns the sheets. “Why didn’t you just watch from the bleachers like Stan and Bev?”

“Because”

“Because what?”

“I DONT KNOW!” 

“Usually you stutter a shitton when you’re nervous or anxious. What the fuck are you feeling right now?” 

“I DONT FU-FUCKING KNOW”

Richie stares Bill down watching him panic as he takes a seat on his trunk letting him go on and on about what Beverly likes and dislikes. Still confused on the sports part relating to her but Richie knew Bill would hurt himself if he tried out for football. Then again tryouts are over for freshman. 

“Are you done?”

“No!”

“Bill. I highly doubt Bev likes sports! Just drop it or ask her yourself!”

“I CANT ASK THE G-GIRL I LIKE THAT”

“Damn and I thought I was stupid” Richie sighs before smacking Bill to calm down as he looked like he was about to scream after that. “Don’t. Don’t you fucking dare. You’re not a banshee. You’re a fucking demon. So grow a pair and ask her out”

“ITS HARDER THAN YOU THINK”

“Oh I fucking know but doesn’t mean you wake me up extremely early!”

“JUST HELP ME”

“NO” Richie opens his window about to grab Bill and toss him out when he watched him leave himself. “G O O D. Now just ask her and who knows what’ll happen”

“Ugh but Rich what if I pussy out”

“Well you’re not a shapeshifter. You’re a demon. Channel it baby” Richie smirks before shutting his window and climbing back into bed. 

Once Richie got comfortable, a rock goes through his window as he jolts up hearing over apologetic noises. 

“Eddie?” He whisper yells before getting up and stepping on glass making him literally scream. “FUCK”

“Richie are you okay?” 

“YES MA IM GOOD. CANT SEE IN THE DARK”

“Okay hun” 

Richie kept his screams inside as Eddie frowns floating by the window opening it realizing it wasn’t a pebble sized rock. 

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry” Eddie kept repeating over and over as Richie sighs sitting on his bed. 

“It’s fine Eddie Spaghetti I’m just surprised people are coming to my window” Richie laughs a bit whining as he pulls the glass out of his foot watching Eddie cover his eyes. 

Blood. 

Actual blood. 

“I’ll tell you when I’m done” Richie watches Eddie nod shaking from the scent as he quickly wraps his foot. “Okay. There. Are you good now?”

Eddie removes his hands from his eyes sighing with some relief before kicking the glass carefully into a small pile. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think it would break the window”

“It’s fine. Pops will fix it one way or another. So what brings the famous spaghetti to the Tozier residency?” Richie asks watching Eddie sit on his bed beside him. 

“I need advice! On how to start conversations”

“The fuck”

“Don’t start. I just want to talk to people-“

“The Losers aren’t enough I see. Ouchie” Richie clenches his chest jokingly as Eddie punched his arm. “Ow. I’m kidding...anyway. All you have to do is introduce yourself if you don’t know the person”

“Yeah but like”

“Eddie. I swear to fuck. Just sit there” Richie turned around. 

Richie brought himself back holding his hand out. “Hey I’m Richard, but everybody calls me Richie. Or you could to this” he turned around again before smirking on his way back. “My name is Richie, and you are?”

“Why do you always sound so flirty when you say all of that....” Eddie couldn’t be more confused as Richie shrugs. 

“Now try what I said on me”

“I can’t flirt-“

“Eddie you don’t have to flirt in the words. Just be you” 

Eddie stares at Richie as he turns around panicking internally. He taps his shoulder. 

“Hey, I’m Eddie. You are?”

“Richie” Richie smiles. “See? It’s not that hard to just say hey” he continues to have that dumb smile as Eddie returns it happily. “Now get the fuck out of my house so I can sleep” he laughs as Eddie punches his arm making them both laugh. 

“Thanks Trashmouth” 

“Of course Eds”

“Don’t call me that”

“Hmmm. Too late” Richie smiles watching Eddie exit from the window heading out. 

Richie quickly heads to the window watching Eddie carefully land before quickly making it home. He smiles feeling some warmth in his chest, that he knows in that moment will fade but not know when. 

A few more weeks went by as Mike and Rich settles into the team. Richie didn’t like sports until a few practices went by where he got used to it. Today was Eddie’s birthday and he got something he knew he would like. Richie was excited as were the other losers. 

Mike got their vampire cooler shades then the ones his mom makes him/but also has to wear. 

Bev got him the vampire sunscreen spray as a joke but she also got his hypochondriac heart one of those first aid kit booklets to carry in his backpack

Ben got Eddie one of those hide away books. Ones that is actually a safe but no one would notice since it’s made to look like a book. 

Bill & Stan teamed up to get Eddie a cruiser made skateboard since he’s always wanted one when they were younger.

Then leaves Richie with the grossest but thoughtful gift being O negative blood from that one supermarket that only carries for their blood thirsty and animal hunter customers. It’s expensive since O negative is sometimes hard to come by so he saved up enough to get him three IV bags full of the stuff. 

Richie approaches Bev who was decorating Eddie’s locker. What a human thing to do but sweet. She was mainly putting pictures of him with the losers. 

“Damn I remember like half of these days”

“Your dumbass loves that arcade so much we had to drag you out sometimes. But Ben is a great photographer. Especially with Polaroids” Bev smiles noticing the cooler peeking out of Richie’s duffle bag. “Oh my god did you get the boy a fucking organ?”

“Huh? Oh. No, would he have liked that?”

“I think he wouldn’t” 

“Eh. Maybe maybe not. Anyway. I got him blood”

“You can’t just say that so straight up” Bev laughs a bit before finishing. “It’s thoughtful though”

“Yeah I know” Richie smirks proud of himself forming his tail obviously indicating that he’s all happy as Bev all of a sudden forcefully makes Richie face her and only look at her. “What?”

“Nothing, lets go find the others yeah?”

“But I kinda want to wait for the birthday boy” Richie laughs a bit turning around as Bev watches his tail immediately disappear. 

“Rich”

Richie watched Eddie stop at a girl’s locker smiling as she hugged him happily. He looked like a beaten up puppy in Bev’s eyes. 

“Rich?”

“Can you give this to him? I’m late for the morning run with Mike” Rich frowns handing her the cooler before walking off. 

Bev frowns watching him go as she looks back at the two. 

“Poor puppy...”


	3. Poor Puppy

Bev waits happily for Eddie at his locker after witnessing Richie’s defeat. She didn’t want to show his feelings with her expressions so she smiles big when Eddie approached her. 

“Happy birthday fangs” Bev smiles opening her arms letting the happy Eddie embrace her. 

“Thanks Bevvy” Eddie smiles parting from her seeing the cooler. “What is that?”

“Ah! Richie told me to give it to you since he had to join Mike for a run”

“He could’ve given it to me during gym if I’m being honest” Eddie laughs off a little bit of the hurt. Wishing Richie gave it to him. “Is he really going on a run or...?”

“Yeah? Him and Mike get a run in every morning after their first week of practice. Why?”

“I don’t know. Just over thinking it” Eddie put back on a smile as he opens it before going wide eyed. “He didn’t...Oh my god” he smiles taking a hold of one of the bags. “He really got these...this shit is expensive”

“I know, I think it’s very thoughtful of him to get you those” Bev smiles as she caught a picture of Eddie’s reaction obviously sending it to Rich. 

Bev: B-Day Boy is happy  💞 [insert pic]

The picture brought back the smile on Richie’s face but he soon ate the dust when Mike tripped him during their run. Practically saying in a harsh way to focus. 

As classes started Eddie suddenly out of the blue hugged Richie when he joined him on the field. Richie felt that warm feeling in his chest when he returned the hug. 

“Thanks for the gift dickwad”

“Anything for you Eddie Spaghetti” Richie smiles patting from Eddie. “Happy Birthday”

“Thanks, hey uh-“

“GET IN LINE WE MAKING TEAMS FOR SOCCER” The instructor yells cutting off Eddie as the two listened and did what was asked. 

As the teams were being picked Eddie and Bev got on the same team with Richie being on the other team. Bev was asked to be goalie but she made Eddie stand with her knowing the other boys would fight over the ball since some of them are like Richie. Werewolves that act like dogs with balls sometimes. 

“Do you like my gift more than Richie’s?” Bev jokes as Eddie rolls his eyes smiling. 

“You know I’ll always love your gifts”

“Aww thanks babe” Bev punches his arm laughing before kicking the ball back to the crowd. “So. I saw you with a girl before you came to your locker” she smiles watching the tips of his ears blush. 

“What about her?”

“Is she your....girrrrlfriend” Bev teases as Eddie was close to punching a girl knowing he’d get burned to a crisp. 

“No she’s not. But there’s something...”

“How the fuck did you keep this hidden from me for weeks?! I’m supposed to be your best friend” Bev shook Eddie making him dizzy. 

“I’m sorry!” Eddie groans making her stop. “I was gonna tell you until I grew a pair to talk to her”

“Damn. Edward Kaspbrak. The secret charmer” Bev continues to tease as Eddie got distracted for a moment getting nailed in the head by a soccer ball. “OH” she covers her mouth walking slowly over to Eddie gripping his head on the ground. “Oh my god. I thought vampires had quick reflexes, guess you haven’t sprouted yet”

“I....really will bite you...”

“Yeah no thanks” Bev frowns kneeling down as the instructor ran over with Richie and a few others. 

“Can you get up Edward?”

“My head hurts”

“Okay just sit there for a minute. Bowers take him to the nurse’s office”

“What like carry him? Ah hell no” Henry rolls his eyes heading back to the field as Richie immediately scooped up Eddie. 

“Alright Tozier. Come straight back after”

“Yeah yeah” Richie states as he covers Eddie’s face from the sun as he walks back inside the building. 

“Oblivious fuck” Bev rolls her eyes as she goes back to playing the game. “...that girl”

Familiar 

Bev watched Richie run back onto the field heading towards her. Her knowing that he’s going to talk about Eddie but instead...

“Can I ask about Bill? I know very random but you like him don’t you?”

“The fuck kind of random ass shit is that?” Bev crosses her arms as Richie watches them turn black and stars start to form. Indicating a blush but not exactly. 

“You can’t lie, because your blush is told like that” He points to her arms watching her freckles turn into stars. “That also is a giveaway.”

“Rich. You already know my feelings”

“I do, but confirm it”

“I like Bill Denbrough” 

“That’s all I need”

“You do the same bub”

“What?”

“Confirm it”

Richie frowns crossing his arms and staring Bev dead in the eye. 

“I like-“ He was cut off by the soccer ball hitting the back of his head. 

“Shit. I hit the fairy” Henry laughs with a few of the teammates as Richie shot around. 

“Rich- NO” Bev chased after the now angered werewolf who she thought only shifted into were-form during a full moon. Guess it’s an anger thing. “PUPPY” she got swung back by Richie who immediately knocked the lights out of Henry before getting tranquilized. 

“Fuck that....shit hurts” Richie forms back before collapsing as the instructor sighs. 

“The only great thing about this fucking shithole” He scoffs before gesturing a few of the boys to take Henry and Richie to the nurse. 

“Teach. Is that legal?” One of the angelic girls asks as the instructor shrugs. 

“We have protocol for every being who goes out of control. But I have my own” He shrugs before blowing the whistle to indicate wrapping up the class. 

After a few classes Eddie held the cooler as he walks out to the bleachers with an umbrella still feeling some pain in his cheek after getting hit by a ball. He finally made it to the bleachers flinching when the sound of poppers were exploded by all of his losers. 

“Happy Birthday!” They all cheered as Bill watches his eyes trail around. 

“H-He’s in the nurse’s. Th-Thought you might’ve saw him.”

“What happened?”

“Puppy got tranquilized. Knocked out on the field”

“What did he do??” 

“Oh that’s a story I’ll tell you tonight with him around” Bev laughs as Eddie got a bit nervous before sitting with his losers. 

Ben held Eddie’s umbrella up for him as he opens everyone’s gifts. He enjoyed all of them and got a bit emotional over the fact that his friends know him well. Stan rest a small box as Eddie opened it to see a pie which he was confused about before realizing. 

“Blood pie??”

“Trust me when I say I scared my mom making this” Stan laughs a bit watching Eddie already enjoying some. 

As the six enjoy themselves, Richie watches them from the doors leading outside. He felt his heart pounding thinking too far ahead of that day which made him instantly go inside to find somewhere to ease his anxieties before running into the girl from the morning. Her skin was cold but she wasn’t a vampire. She was one of Khione descent, goddess of snow, so she practically can control ice and snow. 

“S-Sorry! I-I w-w-wasn’t l-looking” She sounded like Bill with the stutter. 

“No it’s my fault. I’m sorry” Richie knelt down picking up her books as she grabbed the small nicely wrapped box she also dropped. Richie ignored it of course. 

He stood there as the girl ran outside. Rich peeked through the window seeing her join the losers as he felt many things. He stayed away for a little while longer before shaking it off just for them. Richie finally joins the losers after watching from afar. 

“Richie! Finally” Mike smiles as Richie sat in between him and Stan. “How you feeling?”

“You told them?” Richie scoffs smiling at Bev who shrugs with a smile. “Yeah I’m good. I’m still tired as fuck though” he laughs a bit. 

“Can’t believe the PE teacher actually did that to you” Stan laughs a bit. “You gotta tell us the story during free period”

“Yeah of course, but honestly it’s a short story” Richie rolls his eyes before laying on Stan’s lap feeling him run his hand through his hair. 

“So what’s y-y-your name?” Bill smiles asking the girl sitting beside Eddie. 

“O-Oh! Olivia” Olivia smiles as Stan looks down at Richie mouthing stuttering Bill to only get his hair pulled. 

“Why” Richie angry whispers. 

“Well that’s a beautiful name” Bev smiles as she looks at her character. “Ice?”

“A-Ah! Yeah. Khione descent”

“Damn. So you’re pretty much an ice queen?” 

“Like Elsa?” Ben adds getting laughs from his losers as Eddie rolls his eyes. 

“S-Similar powers b-but not exactly” Olivia giggles as her laugh made Eddie smile more. 

Richie watches the two and listens to the little conversations happening while he was there. But he was too zoned out focusing on one thing than anything else happening. 

As the school day was coming to a close Mike walked with Richie to the locker room to change for practice. Mike looked at Richie’s neutral expression, surprised he wasn’t trying to pick up conversation about Eddie’s party at the clubhouse later that night. 

“Hey Rich, are you going to be okay to practice? You were shot with a sleep dart earlier today”

“...huh?”

“Are you with me Rich?” Mike snickered a bit before frowning as Richie suddenly got all anxious. 

“I think I’ll be fine, but coach was prob told what happened earlier...I did hit the captain”

“Oh shit. You might be forced onto the bench for the practice”

“Or the captain will ask coach to kick me off. For once...I wouldn’t want that” Richie shrugs as he walks into the locker room to only get slammed against the lockers by Bower. 

“YOU SHOULD BE FUCKING GLAD THE COACH FUCKING LIKES YOUR STRENGTH OR HE’D KICK YOU THE FUCK OFF THE TEAM” Henry snaps as Richie was about to do something before getting released after Mike pushed Henry off. 

“Keep the physical shit on the field. Hell man” Mike frowns as he looks over Richie before watching him sit for a moment. “I’ll tell coach you’ll be a little late. Take a minute Rich” he goes to change into gym clothes for practice. 

As the practice continues to go on, the coach was picking the two QBs which he of course made Henry one of them. 

“Tozier. Get in the quarter back position. Have Hanlon and Stone as your halfback and fullback IN THAT ORDER. Let’s go people! Get in position or you all are doing laps!” The coach yells as the offense side got quickly into position. 

Richie sighs hurrying to his spot after putting on his helmet. Mike pat his back before getting into position along with Stone. 

“Alright! Defense ready? Now remember. Werewolves have a strong knockdown. If you get knocked down, you’ll get reposition. Now Tozier! If you make it to the other side. You’ll be second QB”

“Oh hell no if I’m making that happen” Henry snaps before grabbing the siren beside him. “Distract him or your fish meat” 

The siren sighs as he ran to be the end defense. The coach blows the whistle getting everyone wild up and ready. 

“SET-“ Richie yells watching his side get prepared. “HIKE”

Richie caught the ball watching everyone scatter and push a few teammates out of the way. He watches a few coming at him which brought in that heat of energy. Richie sprints towards a few and maneuvering his way through the front line of people. 

“HURRY THE FUCK UP FISH BAIT” Henry yells as the music expelled from the siren’s lungs. 

As Henry thought it was working with Richie shaking his head. He was mainly doing that to give Henry the benefit of the doubt. But in reality, Richie knows all the supernatural abilities on his team. So he was prepared. 

Which resulted in a flagged rundown by Henry who sprinted towards Richie. 

“BOWERS THATS NOT-“

“I’ll end you Trashmouth” Henry growls as Richie caught a glimpse of his bruised face from earlier before lunging himself. 

Richie slid in the dirt feeling his shoes tear and the shifting happen as he got the touchdown with the help of his werewolf half. Richie slams the football into the ground before running his hand to the back of his neck feeling the fuzz, looking down at his clawed hands, and his ears and tail were peeking through. He felt odd but he soon shifted back to “normal” when his teammates minus Henry was cheering. 

“Congrats Tozier” The coach laughs at Richie’s energy walking over to pat his back. “You’ll be the QB for JV. Now all of you can get the fuck off my field and let soccer take it”

As the two got dressed in street clothes, they started making their way to the clubhouse. Mike never had much one on one time with Rich. So he thought he’d give it a try when it came to certain personal things that may or may not be floating in Richie’s head. Instead Mike found a way where he thought Richie would say his own thoughts. 

“I like Stan”

“Huh?”

“Stan. I really like him. But I have two doubts”

“Which are?”

“He doesn’t like me because I’m half lion, and I think he has feelings for someone else”

“Are you only telling me this to think I have dirt on my best friend?”

“No? You’re a close friend to me. So I’m looking into you. For advice” Mike smiles holding onto the strap of his messenger. 

Richie’s rbf turned into a smile as he wraps an arm around Mike. “I can tell you for sure, that he doesn’t care what you are. You can be human, a fairy, half horse, or whatever. Stan loves you for you. Plus? With relationship advice? I’m not so great about it. But when it comes to asking someone out, you just gotta be yourself. Because why pretend to be someone you’re not”

“Do you pretend?”

“Pretend I’m someone else? Well” Richie sighs bringing his hands into his pockets. “Who doesn’t first off,...But yeah. Sometimes”

“What do you pretend to be?”

“Human”

“Human?” Mike frowns curious. “Like, you don’t like being a werewolf?”

“I do. Don’t get me wrong. But sometimes. I wish I was plain. Normal. Human.” Richie shrugs. “But I know I wouldn’t let a witch change me. Because” he nudges Mike as they start to cross the small river. “I like what I am, and I know my friends do to”

“We do Rich, even when you do shift into a dog instead of a werewolf”

“Hey just wait till the next full moon. Which...is soon from how my shifting reacted today”

“Is that what has been bugging you all day?”

“No, but it’s a factor. The other thing though? It’ll pass” Richie smiles to reassure Mike as he lifts the hatch for him. ‘I hope so....’

Mike drops in smiling happily at Bev and Bill who got a head start in the decorating. Richie jumps down hitting his head on the ceiling of the clubhouse. 

“Damn. Ben didn’t calculate your freakishly tall self” Bev smiles tossing Richie a strain of lights. “But at least you can help with the lights”

“How we do we get power down here again?”

“Mini generator I snagged” Ben spooks Richie from behind as he felt like someone stepped on his tail. “Stan is bringing Eddie in fifteen. Think we’ll be done?”

“N-Now with R-Rich and Mike here” Bill smiles as he lit a few candles he placed on the table Ben brought in earlier. 

“Finally using some demonic powers to use” Bev smiles teasing as she arranged the candles. 

“Mm. You could’ve l-lit the candles t-too”

“Yeah but I wanted to see the devil at work” Bev winks making Bill blush a bit as he laughs a little. 

“Fire is such a lame power for a demon. Hell. Even B-B-Ben can do it, a-and he’s an angel” 

“Yeah but my flames are blue” Ben smiles showing a little flare. 

Richie watches all this fire happens wondering when the wooden pillars will catch fire. But knowing him. He wouldn’t let that happen. 

“Is Olivia coming?”

“Eddie didn’t say she was. But that wouldn’t be a problem right?” Ben smiles as Richie nods before going back to work. 

Once the five were finished, now they patiently waited for their two losers to arrive. Richie laid in the hammock happily waiting as Mike and Bev were watching him stare at practically nothing with a random ass smile that doesn’t explain what happened to him at all today. 

————

“God why the fuck did I have to be a vampire. It’s such a stupid supernatural being. We get made fun of in movies. Like twilight? Not real vampires. They were human actors either. So that’s distasteful”

“You’re really over thinking that Eds, besides you’re not the only supernatural being made fun of” Richie scoffs as the two sat in the hammock. Both were thirteen. “Silver bullets kill werewolves. ANYTHING SILVER WILL BRING THEM TO THEIR KNEES” he fakes his death before laughing it off. “Stupid Hollywood. I bet you it’s controlled by gnomes. They don’t have brains”

“You mean trolls, not gnomes”

“Same thing. They both are tiny”

Eddie rolls his eyes laughing a bit as he brought his knees to his chest in the hammock. Richie brought himself up a bit looking directly at him. 

“You okay Eds?”

“Don’t call me, ugh. Yeah. I think so”

“Tell the all knowing Richie what’s on the future doc Kaspbrak’s mind” Richie tried crossing his legs but he almost fell out trying. 

“Do you think I’m a bad person? Like. Overall?”

“No? What makes you think that?”

“I’m supposed to be killing. But in the future I want to save.”

“Hm. I feel yeah”

“Huh?”

“Werewolves kill a lot of tiny creatures for their meal but honestly when it comes to a career? My dad is a hunter, mom is a teacher. What the fuck am I supposed to be” Richie rolls his eyes as he looks at Eddie’s upset expression. “Eddie. Your mom and your friends are going to back you up no matter what decision”

“Even if I’m not exactly what my being tells me to be?”

“Of course”

————

“Happy Birthday to you!” The Losers smile hugging Eddie as he of course preferred this over spending his birthday with his mom. 

“Come on Dr. K! Enjoy being fifteen....hundred? I still won’t ever understand vampire years” Richie smirks as Eddie rolls his eyes laughing a bit. 

“I’m fifteen. Period.” Eddie laughs as he didn’t care much about the extra zeroes that only make me sad thinking that he’s going to outlive some of his friends. 

“Why didn’t your little girlfriend come?” Stan teases. 

“She’s not my girlfriend” Phew... “She’s special but not a girlfriend” shit...

“She was nice during lunch” Mike adds as he sits beside Bill and Bev. 

“She’s pretty.....” Richie smirks as Ben faces palms before he even says it. “Cold” 

“Oh my”

“I knew the pun was gonna happen sooner than later”

“Richie I swear to fuck” Eddie pinches the bridge of his nose groaning. 

Puns made Richie feel better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s gonna be a lot of time skips in this story until I get to a certain point. So. Just warning


	4. Is Love Supernatural?

“You didn’t have to walk me home Richie. I can survive” Eddie smiles carrying his gifts as Richie always wanted to make sure his friends got home safely. “I can defend myself that’s for sure”

“I know, but we literally live in the same neighborhood. It’s not unusual for me to walk with you. I’d just like to walk you home. Birthday boy better be extra safe on his special day” 

“You sound like a parent” Eddie laughs a bit while Richie trotted off toward the park. “Rich?” He looked the direction his house was in before following Richie. 

Eddie set his things down by the swings where Richie had climbed onto the top railing of the set. Eddie watches him confused as he sat down on one of the swings to only freak when Richie swung upside down from the rail. 

“You’re going to hurt yourself”

“I’ll be fine” he smiles at Eddie before bringing himself back up. 

As Richie stayed put for a while Eddie brought himself up next to him. Only to notice the upset expression on his face. 

“Are you okay Rich?”

“Yeah?” Richie turns to Eddie smiling but it didn’t feel right. 

“You’re one of my best friends yknow, you can talk to me” Eddie offers as Richie felt even more weight on his chest. 

“I’m okay, I’m nervous for the full moon I guess. But that isn’t till the end of the month” 

“Why nervous?”

“Well usually I don’t remember what happens during the full moon the day after. So I’m afraid of what I’ll might do. I had to be chained up the past few years so”

“Chained...? Like a misbehaved dog?”

“Man everyone loves the dog and puppy things when it comes to me. But pretty much” Richie swayed his legs as he held onto the post. “I’m afraid of what’ll happen. That’s why I don’t want any of you there when I experience it”

“Well I understand, but it’s not me who really wanted to witness that. It’s Bev. But she’s like the most understanding person in our group”

“Hm. I honestly don’t- SHIT” Richie fell off the poll from leaning back a little to far. 

Eddie flinched at the loud thud on the ground before floating down. He landed carefully as he soon knelt down flipping Richie over seeing him have an uncomfortable dumb look on his face. 

“I swear” Eddie rolls his eyes as Richie blew in his face sitting up. “Oh...uh Rich. Are you in shock?”

“What do you....” Richie lifted his hand seeing his finger bent in a way it shouldn’t be. “Shit...”

“I’ll take that as a yes. Now come on” Eddie quickly got up helping Richie. 

“Honestly, can’t believe my son is that stupid. Thanks for helping him home Edward” Maggie frowns bringing her troublesome son inside. “Does your mother know you’re out late hun?”

“Well...no but I’m on my way there now” 

“Be safe hun. Howl if you need us” Maggie smiles as Eddie knew where Richie gets his pun like jokes. 

“Be safe Eds” Richie howls laughing as Maggie forced him more inside the house to help him. 

Eddie watches the door close as he held onto the cooler from before protectively. His pale ass face...now flushed. 

[Weeks pass....making one week before Halloween and in Derry High? Halloween dances exist] 

“Richie! You’re coming with me to find me a dress for this stupid fucking dance” Bev smiles as she closes his locker for him knowing it’s the end of the day. 

“Fine fine. But you also gotta help me find a nice but absurd suit”

“Oooo now we are talking” Bev cheers happily. “We’ll also make it quick. I know what’s tonight” she smiles locking arms with her werewolf as Richie sighs with relief. 

“Do you think any of the losers would want to join us?”

“Awww Richie wants to be all sweet, and I invited Ben and Stan already. They’ll meet us there” Bev smiles walking with her friend as she mainly directed him away from what she witnessed. 

After a while of being in the store, Richie watches Bev twirl in a short sleeveless black dress. Stan walked beside Richie seeing his gaze on nothing but it looks like he’s watching Bev. 

“You okay puppy?”

“Don’t make me eat you Stan”

“You wouldn’t. But seriously”

“Just a lot on the mind. Before I shift I guess”

“You know some of us still want to see that”

“Well I don’t want anyone seeing it”

“I know” Stan frowns watching Richie walk behind Bev and put a hair pin in her hair that looked like a constellation. “Wow. Now it fits the look” he smiles watching Beverly smile as she wasn’t going to keep the dress black. She was going to do more to it on her own. 

Richie checked his watch before handing Bev the money he had. 

“Rich?”

“I’ve texted you my sizes. I’ve gotta go” Richie headed out immediately. 

Ben watched Richie go as he rejoined the two being given an obvious look to where he’s heading off to. 

“Now Richie you have to embrace it and not fight it like the last times.”

“We don’t want to watch you hurt yourself like the other times” 

“Mom. Dad. I’ll be fine.”

“Richie. Your father is a werewolf. He understands all of this. But he can control himself. You’re still young and uncontrollable.” Maggie frowns as Richie stops himself in the stairs sitting down. Indicating he’ll listen before he won’t be able to. “Okay. Now come on. Went will be home soon to help”

Richie spent two hours in only black gym shorts on the cold garage floor. Both of his parents were werewolves, but his mother was able to control the many things to happen during a full moon. Went wasn’t so great. But Richie needed to be locked in the garage. Even if the possibility of him breaking out is very high. 

“Will you be okay Rich?” Went asks as he’s about lock everything down for him. 

“I won’t pops”

“Hm. You know if you break out. The first person to find you will most likely be another werewolf”

“I know. You say that every time” 

“Be careful please Richard” Went closes the door using the many locks for just that door. 

Maggie had already cleared the house of breakable items that can’t be replaced. She always puts them in the attic before the night hits. She watches Went grab the few chain locks from under the sink in the kitchen. 

“Went I’m afraid he’s going to hurt himself. Are you positive he’ll be okay even with so many restraints?”

“As much as I want to say Derry carries the best supplies for teenage werewolves. They don’t. During the next rotation I might have to go out of state just to get said stuff.”

“Yeah but every town in this country knows we are out during full moons”

“Yes I know. But there are still assholes. Richie may not remember the time I got hurt. But Maggie. He needs to be contained so he doesn’t get shot” Went frowns. “I will not lose my son” he goes to prepare for himself as Maggie sighs walking into the kitchen picking up the family cat. Going to put her in her kennel in the home study. 

Obvious reasons. 

Bev was spending the night with Stan as the two kept a secret between them and wanted to see if they could find Richie at night. But from the comfort of Stan’s second story window. She was also working on her dress and Richie’s coat jacket at his home. 

“He’s going to kill us when he finds out we watched him”

“If we even see him with the pack. Even if he’s naturally in a pack. He’ll probably go alone”

“Do you think one of the other losers are dumb enough to be outside right now?”

“Mike. Because he lives at the farm house. But he’s strong enough to take on a werewolf”

Bev frowns watching Stan get anxious as he quickly takes his phone out. 

Without noticing. He texted the group chat. 

Stan: Mike please go inside. Don’t do the nightly feeding

Mike: What?

Bill: Stan what’s wrong

Bev: Idiot

Stan: YOURE SITTING NEXT TO ME BEV. 

Eddie: What’s going on???

Mike: Stan, I already fed the animals. What’s wrong?

Stan: FORGET IT. YOURE FINE

Ben: But you’re not..

Stan: I’m fine :)

Eddie: That’s bullshit

Stan: SHUT UP EDDIE

Bev: Oh my god. You’re ruffling his feathers. Guys just shut up please

Bill: Is it about the pack?

Mike: Oh. Werewolves? They rarely come over here...Stan I’ll be fine

Eddie: Wait. Does that mean Richie’s out?

Bill: Oh! Right! We were going to watch him!

Ben: We should be careful. By not going out

Bev: Someone with a brain! Finally!

Stan: Richie is going to be. I think

Eddie: We should see him

Bill: Carefully though 

Mike: Bill I’ll be at your house?

Bill: Hurry up!

Eddie: Fuck I’m coming too

Ben: HOW ABOUT WE DONT They literally call curfew for this,,,,

“You fucked up this time Stan” Bev rolls her eyes as she gets off his nest like bed to look out the window seeing it’s fully pitch black. “It should start now. Try and drive the convers- Oh my god. Stan-“

Stan quickly goes beside her finding Eddie riding on his bike toward Bill’s. 

“Shit. I’m an idiot”

“No shit!” Bev quickly grabs her coat heading out. 

Bad idea Losers Club

As the night crawls in more some of the howls were already being heard. Bev flinches to some of the sounds as she pushed Stan in between two houses watching two wolves bigger than trucks run through the streets. 

“Oh lord. Richie will be that big??”

“Well. Stan in Bio we learn about werewolves. And shifters. A werewolf can take on five times the size of a regular wolf which shifters turn into. But werewolves can also be human like. They look like wolves and have the anatomy but stand up like a human. But those are more likely to be hostile when Richie’s age”

“Meaning he barely has control” Mike spooks the two as he came up behind them suddenly. 

“MIKE WHAT THE FUCK”

“Shit dude”

“Sorry! One of the packs started forming so I had to practically hide myself then I saw you two” Mike frowns as Bev looked around before going out with the two. 

“We should quickly get Eddie and head to Bills. Then stay the fuck put”

A loud growl was heard along with the crashing of a bike. The two who saw Eddie bike out, they knew and ran toward the sound with Mike following shortly behind. Mike quickly stopped the two from going to Eddie as Eddie laid on the ground underneath a werewolf. 

“HEY” Bev yells as Stan covers her mouth but the two felt fear go down their spines when the werewolf shot their attention to the three. 

Eddie frowns shaking in fear but he calmed down quickly when the werewolf released the weight of their foot on his chest. He felt it’s breath puff out on him which made him realize the smell of cigarettes mixed with mint. 

“Richie...?” He frowns as the werewolf growled to get them all on edge but before he could even do anything of any sorts. 

The sound of a gun was shot which brought the werewolf down a leg before quickly running off away from where they heard the shot. 

“NO ONE LAYS A FUCKING HAND ON MY SON” A very enraged Sonya snaps resting down the shotgun. 

Now here are the rules for safety regarding werewolves

  * Curfew clocks in when the sky starts to turn black
  * No silver bullets or silver anything to harm a werewolf if encountered
  * Ones with uncontrollable tendencies are most likely children and should be avoided 



Sonya flew over to Eddie grabbing him from the back of his collar. 

“I COULDVE FUCKING LOST YOU BOY”

“IM SORRY!”

“YOU SHOULDNT HAVE BEEN OUT” She snaps as she looks to his friends behind him giving them a death stare before the mother instinct came in. “Come with me. Call your fucking parents or guardians from my house. Telling them you’ll stay the night until it’s no longer a full fucking moon” she yells watching them nod. 

The werewolf stumbled its way to the barrens collapsing on top of the clubhouse entrance. Staying there panting and growling from the pain waiting for a moment. 

Before getting up and roaming again. 

Eddie immediately started crying when the three losers joined him in his room. Bev tried calming him down and Stan kept his eyes out the window seeing if the werewolf that Sonya shot will trail back. 

“She shot Richie!”

“We don’t know if it was Richie!”

“SHE SHOT RICHIE”

“Werewolves that are children or to be biology specific. Under 21. Don’t have control of themselves. This one has control”

“Or he would’ve killed you Eddie”

“Yeah but Richie wouldn’t have killed me regardless if he couldn’t control him fucking self” Eddie snaps at Stan and Mike who were only trying to make light of things. 

“Richie is probably fine” Bev frowns rubbing circles on Eddie’s back. 

“Guys-“ Stan waves them over watching a rather giant looking werewolf similar to the one shot and another one standing on its back legs. 

Both were sniffing the blood trail from where the werewolf went. One aggressively snapped at the other which resulted in an angry scoff of the other who seemed to scan around to find whoever’s it was. The one scanning suddenly whimpered before picking up the scent running back on all fours towards the trail. The giant one soon howled which Mike counted to be thirty seconds. The four watching waited patiently to only hear a younger howl that lasted the same amount of time. 

“Oh lord it was a child...” 

“It could’ve been...”

“Oh my god my mom shot Richie” 


	5. QB on the bench, Lover sitting far back

The week ending with the Halloween Dance on Friday, finally begun. The six losers who hung out the weekend didn’t hear anything from Richie. But they worked on their outfits and Bev worked and finished the pumpkin print jacket with a velvet touch to it for Richie. 

Bev brought it Monday and waited patiently at Richie’s locker thinking he’d show up. 

————

The morning after the full moon, Saturday Morning 6am

“Mr and Mrs Tozier. You should be fucking glad I didn’t kill your son for eating one of my sheep. But it seemed to be like someone got to him before I did” Mike’s grandfather, Leroy who was another Wemic like Mike, directed them to the barn where Richie collapsed in. “I couldn’t get near him enough. But I made sure he was alive”

Went immediately furrowed up as his ears and tail along with claws sprouted out from anger. 

Who shot his son

“He also tried getting into the chicken coup. But the barbed wire caught him. I cut him out before directing him here” Leroy opened the stall which Maggie instantly ran in seeing her son still unconscious from the blood loss. 

Went grabbed her carefully retracting her so she didn’t get tied in with the bared wire. He found the bullet wound in his bicep. Them both were hoping it didn’t hit his humerus. But it most likely did. 

“Can you call 911 please?” Went snapped as Leroy nods hurrying to the house phone. 

As Richie was brought to the ER, he was awake by then but was growling and clawing at the nurses trying to help the attending and residents get the barb wire off. The attending notice the barely any movement in his arm that was shot. Which made Maggie burst into tears. 

“If he loses function in that arm. I’m not afraid to kill whoever fucking shot my son. So you better make that arm go back to normal the fucking best you can” Went threats as he escorted himself out to go do his own search. 

Maggie watched Richie struggle before get dozed with a sedative. 

“Please be okay....” she frowns 

————

Bev drops all that she was holding watching Richie walk into school with his right arm in a sling and his entire arm bandaged from shoulder to wrist. His face was fine but his neck had a few bandages from the barbed wire scratching him along with a few fingers bandaged from the same thing. Bruising is normal for all werewolves since they stumble into anything. Richie stood in front of Bev for a moment watching her start to tear up as he gestured her to move. 

“Where-“

“In the hospital”

“Richie...”

“I don’t want to tell you. Because then I’ll have to repeat this fucking shit fest over again to the others. Wait till lunch” Richie snaps shutting his locker harshly after getting what he needed. He was about to storm off before turning to Bev and setting his backpack down carefully kneeling to pick up her things handing them to her. “I’m sorry” he frowns picking up his backpack and heading to PE. 

Knowing he can’t participate. 

Bev quickly made it on the field drawing Eddie’s attention away from the bleachers. 

“Is Richie here?!”

“Yes...”

“Oh my god” 

“But don’t talk about it. He’s waiting till we all meet up so he doesn’t have to say it over again”

“How the fuck am I supposed to say it was my mom” Eddie cries as Bev smacked him, instantly stopping the tears. “WHY”

“YOU DONT TELL HIM” Bev snaps at him as Eddie watches Richie park himself on the bleachers. 

“Oh my god Bev he looks awful...” Eddie frowns as he retracts himself from Bev about to confront him. 

Bev immediately tripped him to stop him from talking about anything regarding his injuries. Eddie just laid there until the class had to start. 

The entire time Richie was scrolling through million of worried texts that he didn’t see because he was in the hospital and didn’t have his phone do to the full moon. 

Eddie: Richie

Bev: Are you okay?

Stan: That wasn’t you right?

Mike: My grandpa told me you were at the barn

Mike: Are you okay?

Ben: Bev filled us in

Bill: That wasn’t you right

Ben: Full moon is such a powerful thing and didn’t know that till that night 

Ben: Except I’m smart and stayed inside

Ben: I hope you’re okay Richie 

Bill: Do you want a friend? I can be over in a minute

Bill: Richie you’re really worrying me

Eddie: Where the fuck are you???

Eddie: Very stalker of me but I checked your room and you weren’t there

Eddie: Richie?!

Stan: we are hanging out at the Barrens today

Bev: Hope to see you there love

Bill: We want to hear the story from the full moon. If you remember any of it

Ben: hope you’re okay Richie

Mike: Wish we could hang Rich before the busy week of the Halloween dance starts

Mike: Oh! Hey! We finished your jacket. Bev will have it Monday 

Eddie: Hey Richie...Hope you’re feeling alright

Richie frowns setting his phone in his lap before wiping away tears that started to form in his eyes. He took his glasses off relaxing for a minute with his hand covering his eyes to avoid eye contact with anyone. 

“Fucking Tozier crying like a bitch? At least I get to be QB for your team while you’re out” Henry, at the wrong moment, caught Richie at his weakest. 

Richie removed his hand as his anger usually sprouts out his ears and claws. But only the yellow color to his eyes sprout out. Not intimidating one bit. Especially to Henry. 

“Don’t get frustrated Tozier. It’s your fucking fault for being what you are.” Henry rolls his eyes grabbing the ball. “The person that fucking got to you. Should’ve aimed for the heart” he turned back to the field but before he could do anything...

Richie grabbed the back of his collar slamming him into the bleachers. He felt his own pain radiate through his chest after doing such as his body relaxes making the color of his eyes and fangs fade. 

“Henry I’m sorry-“

“FUCK YOU TOZIER” Henry yells tossing the ball to the field before grabbing Richie’s shirt and bringing him off the bleacher onto the ground. 

“BOWERS. GET AWAY FROM TOZIER RIGHT NOW” The instructor yells as Henry stepped away. “Go to the fucking Dean. I’m not dealing with your dumbass. As for you Tozier.” He frowns as his parents had to inform every teacher of his of what happened. 

Sympathy cards were played

The instructor helps Richie up as Beverly and Eddie were already eagerly standing close waiting to talk to Richie themselves. But Richie gave them both a look before being told to stay in the nurse’s office. 

“Sir-“

“I know he’s your friend. I know you care. But he’s been through the worse thing a child could go through. Now please. GO BACK TO THE ACTIVITY” He snaps as Eddie retracts himself into Bev. 

The instructor walks passed them as Bev frowns watching Richie go inside. 

After a while it was lunch and Richie walks hesitantly into the theater finding his losers staring at him. His eyes trailed not finding Eddie as he felt that same pain in his chest but decided to ignore it. He walks over to the five sitting in one of the theater seats looking at them all stare. 

“I don’t remember anything. Besides waking up in the ER” Richie frowns. “My dad says I got shot, I ate one of Mike’s grandfather’s sheep, and tried getting into your chicken coup to only get stuck and tear my skin”

“Do you have any idea who shot you...” Stan blurts getting a death stare from Bev. 

“...Yes and no”

“Y-Yes and no?” Bill questions as Ben elbowed him. “I mean. You don’t really have to say anything”

Richie only had guesses, because he remembers his father being told that it was shotgun bullets they took out of his arm. He only knows two people to have them. Mike’s grandfather for obvious reasons. Who knows other than werewolves that come harm the cattle. And Eddie’s mom as a self defense mechanism. Eddie said after losing his father, it was random and freaked. So his mom took every precaution. It wasn’t just medical. 

“Where’s....Eddie?” Richie frowns watching them all shrug except for Ben. 

“He’s with Olivia” Ben blurts as Bev watched Richie sink into his seat. “He..just started hanging out with her more often”

“So I have to say this twice...”

“I can tell him if you want me to Rich” Mike states as Richie shrugs which hurt a little. 

“I’m fine doing it. But I might just text him. Since who knows what he’s doing” Richie frowns as he took out a sandwich from his bagbut struggled. 

“Oh my god I can’t watch this. Can I help you Rich?” Bev suggests climbing down from the stage as Richie handed her the container before sitting up. “Do you think you’ll be able to wear the jacket during the dance?”

“Yeah, I only have the sling until Wednesday. Surprisingly. Werewolves heal fast, but it’s very painful and I’ll have stitches for a while” Richie frowns taking the open container looking down at the sandwich. 

Richie flinched feeling Beverly carefully hug him. He rests his head on her shoulder gripping onto her shirt. 

“Can I just say I’m glad you’re okay?” Bev says calmly holding him for a while as Richie started whimpering like a pup. 

“I could’ve died....who the fuck shoots without hesitation...” Richie cries as Bev over protectively held him. 

Stan got up from snuggling up to Mike heading down going to the other side of Rich carefully hugging him. Bill immediately joined in along with Ben who used his wings to cover all of them once Mike carefully wrapped himself around. 

Meanwhile Eddie was heading back to his locker with Olivia. He didn’t tell her about the night of the full moon but he does tell her a lot of things. Eddie likes her and Olivia likes him. Which drives Richie insane internally. 

“Are you okay? You were upset coming from PE Eddie”

“I’m fine Olivia, I guess I’m just worried about my friend”

“Then why not check on him? We can still hang out during zero period”

“Okay..I’ll see you in the library then?” Eddie smiles watching Olivia nod before happily hugging him goodbye. 

Eddie makes his way into the theater finding Richie sleeping against Mike’s lion half on the stage. That’s a sight. Bev looks directly at Eddie giving him a look. 

“How’s Olivia?” Ben asks as Eddie shrugs for the most part. 

“She’s fine. Great. Is he?”

“Y-You missed it, b-but he’s okay n-now” Bill says calmly as he sprawled himself on the stage. 

Soon the bell rang as Richie woke up to the noise feeling Mike push him to sit up before standing up on his own. Richie watches everyone head out but Eddie stayed for a moment. 

“Are you okay?”

“Could be better”

“Mm..Richie can I-“

“I have to get to class...” Richie cuts him off as he slowly got off stage but instinct made him stop. “What were you going to say?”

“I’m sorry that happened...”

“It wasn’t your fault, even though you’d probably shoot me if you didn’t recognize me when we become adults”

“I wouldn’t shoot anything”

“Your mom did” Richie blurts watching Eddie’s face flush. He got his answer to who shot him. 

“Richie I’m really sorry”

“Eds. It wasn’t your fault. And come to think of it, only reason she’d shoot me is if I harmed you” Richie was smart when he wanted to be. He connected the dots quickly. “Did I hurt you?”

“No. You just knocked me over. But when I said your name. You released me...that’s when my mom shot you”

“She’s a crazy ass bitch”

“Okay don’t talk about my mom like that. But that night. She was”

“You know I’m not going to tell my parents right?”

“They are just going to keep looking for who shot you”

“Yeah and CPS will come after you if they figure out its your mom and call the cops.” Richie picked up his backpack and suit coat. “I don’t want you getting taken away” he states hurrying off to class. 

“CPS is different for supernatural Richie!” Eddie yells as Richie shrugs on his way out. 

But he knew he was genuine at the thought. 


	6. The Halloween Dance

The day of the dance was a half day, so that everyone could get ready. Richie stood in front of his bedroom mirror staring at the bandages still on his person without the sling. He really had to think about how to cover it since he didn’t want to look like a mummy. 

No offense. 

“Where’s Trashmouth when I need him” Bev scoffs leaning up against Bill’s locker waiting for him as well. “Fuck. The boys are showing up later and later. I swear” she frowns turning toward the door lighting up when she found Ben entering the school. 

“Beverly!”

“Ben! Thank god I’m not alone this morning” Bev smiles hugging her friend dearly as Ben couldn’t contain the hint of pink on his cheeks returning the hug. “Have you seen any of the others? Or if they are coming on a half day??”

“Hm. Well you could text the group chat. But I know for sure Mike and Stan are coming. They are helping me set up for the dance.”

“You three signed up to do that?”

“Yeah? Decorating the gym is going to be fun. Plus....they asked for all angels and Angelics to come anyway” Ben laughs a little before walking a bit down the strip of lockers going to his. “Who are you waiting for?” He asks as he was turned away from Bev who was suddenly showing cosmic blushing on her face with her eyes shining white. 

Bill had arrived in a black and white flannel with a nice JORTS holding a rose for Beverly. 

“W-Want to go to the dance with me?”

Yes asking on the day of the dance, to the dance, was perfectly fine to Ms. Marsh. Especially since it was from Bill. 

“Yes!” Bev smiles relaxing herself so she could hug Bill happily without any heat radiating off her. 

Ben had watched all of this go down as he turns to his locker to a small box that contained an Aquarius constellation. Now knowing he can’t give it to her then. 

But at least he’ll see her there....

“We aren’t even going to match but, I can’t wait to dance with you Bill” Bev smiles holding the rose close. 

“S-Stan told me your colors, so w-we’ll m-match”

“Damn remind me to thank Stan” Bev continues to have that radiant smile on her face which made Bill’s demonic heart skip a beat. 

“Damn. The hets are winning” Richie snorts as Bev and Bill stare at his very form-casual outfit. 

The black thin long sleeve turtle neck tucked into his deep blue skinny jeans with a black belt. He wore burgundy doc martens as well. 

“Why the fuck you dressed so nice for just half a day?!”

“I’m working the turtle neck to see if I can pull it off with my very spooky jacket later. Besides-“

“Y-You look like the R-Rock meme”

“Damn. Are you telling me I have to go snatch Eddie’s fanny pack in order to complete the look? Because I will. Besides. I don’t want my bandages showing for the dance too” Richie pulled the neck down a little showing he’s still a mummy underneath. 

“Well you look very handsome Rich. And we aren’t doing PE. So we get to talk all through it”

“Thank god” Richie rejoices as he watches Bill give him a death stare. “Well. Imma go to my locker then head to class. See you later Ms. Marsh and Billy” he scoffs laughing as he walks to his locker finding Olivia patiently waiting at Eddie’s. 

Richie walks over to her to catch her gaze as he was going to be mean. Just. Informative. 

“I saw him biking in. He won’t be long”

“Thanks Richard..”

“Richie is fine Olivia” Richie smiles a bit as does she. He soon after left. 

Realizing. The moving on factor was hurting his chest already. 

As the bell rings shortly after Richie arrived in the study room where PE was being held since they don’t have enough time for a lesson plan. He sat in the back corner taking his notebook out to highlight stuff for his theater class as Bev joins him happily holding the Rose. 

“You are so het dude”

“Mm. I don’t care. He makes me smile” Bev smiles big sniffing the rose every now and then. 

Eddie finally arrived tired as hell. Richie and Bev look at him confused on why their vampire would be so tired since he’s used to sleeping at night when he should be awake then. 

“You good Eddie?”

“Can I sleep somewhere...”

The two turned to each other as Richie brought his backpack onto the table opening it. Eddie started at it with confusion before realizing why he offered. 

Eddie Kaspbrak shifted from vampire to cute tiny bat. Richie carefully placed him in his bag not zipping it and already acting protective over it when Bowers walked in. Bev put her bag next to his so Eddie wouldn’t get anything tossed on him and people would think it’s just there bags there. Nothing more. 

‘He’s so cute as a bat’ Richie mouthed to Bev who watched him lift up the flap of his bag looking at tiny Kaspbrak. 

“You’re so hopeless” Bev giggles as Richie kicked her shin making her laugh a bit more at to where she was getting at. 

But enough of cute bat Kaspbrak and the panic gay Richie can get most days. This day ain’t about the little things in the morning. 

When the half day comes to an end Beverly was going over to Richie’s to get ready as she also was planning to do something with Richie’s attire while she was over. Bill and Eddie were heading to Bill’s. Leaving the other three to go to Stan’s. 

The plan was to go all together and walk there, which they will. But they were also going to pick up Olivia on the way since Eddie was a tad smarter than the rest and asked her out two weeks before. 

“Ms. Marsh. What the fuck is that for” Richie asks as she took out a few things from a makeup bag. He was talking about all of it as she thought it was something specific. “Your hot as fuck. Literally and physically. I don’t think you need makeup”

“Beep beep Richie. It ain’t for me” Bev smirks making Richie started to regret her coming over. 

As Richie let her start doing whatever she was doing. Bev tried asking him things about Eddie. Since the poor puppy seems to always be getting kicked by the vampire emotionally and mentally. But Richie wouldn’t budge. The only thing that Bev agreed with and Richie said, was heading to the dance as the losers and not the losers plus one. No offense to Olivia but they’ve planned this before she became anything. 

“I hate walking”

“You’re stupid Rich” 

“How does...okay whatever” 

“We are literally heading to Stan’s to go get the three nerds. Before going to bill’s to get the other two nerds”

“Where’s Olivia”

“We are all going together to get her since she’s the closest to the school” 

“Oh” Richie frowns as Bev knocks rapidly to catch his bird boy’s attention. “Bev I swear”

“What? I gotta get their attention one way or another” Bev laughs waiting for Rich to smile which he did of course. 

Mike happily opens the door as Stan’s father waved a camera which made the two groan but made them laugh. 

After a few pictures there. The two turned to five, making their way to Bill’s. 

“Can’t believe Eddie’s mom is letting him out to the dance”

“You think he’s got a curfew Richie?” 

“Rich?” 

The three boys look at how distracted their friend is as Bev suddenly elbows him catching a painful screech. 

“Shit did I-“

“No. No. I’m sorry. You caught me off guard” He was just zoning out. Bev looked at him the entire time on the way to Bill’s as she worried for what could be floating in that big head of his. 

Stan walked up to the door knocking as Richie looked from the corner of his eye noticing Eddie adjusting his bow tie in Bill’s mirror even if he can’t see himself. He smiles seeing Eddie smile before heading down. 

-Their Outfits-

Bev: the sleeveless black dress coated in supernovas shinning at the end up to the waist with white and fiery orange, her hair brushed back and clipped with the constellation pin. Black thigh high socks with white heeled boots. Make up to match the outfit of course. Her freckles drawn to be tiny constellations 

Ben: a white button down tucked into black slacks, a white belt, grayish blue vest to go with his tie that had a plaid-ish pattern. His pure white wings shimmered slightly of gold for that night. Black boots is what he went with. 

Mike: Being a Wemic, just like centaurs. He wore everything from the waist up of a suit. in his case a burgundy suit jacket, black vest, white button down, and a burgundy tie. His front lion paws in shirt cuffs. Stan happily brushed his Lion half. 

Stan: his arms are also his wings, so his baby blue button down was sleeveless and he had a white vest. His talons freshly clipped so they wouldn’t tear his rolled up white slacks when putting them on. Him and Mike being the only ones who didn’t need shoes. 

Bill: He took on the Lucifer Morningstar look a bit too seriously. But he looks great in a black suit with a maroon red trimming and a black button down, unbutton at the top underneath. Tucked into his black slacks of course. Black belt seemed necessary and St. John Bryce lace shoes that were the only hint of navy on his entire attire. His small devilish horns were polish with the help of Eddie and his tail proudly out. 

Eddie: big & tall deer stag waterproof dress shoes is where Eddie went. As for his suit. He went for the more traditional full set suit. Everything in black except for the white button down and the light blue bow tie to match Olivia’s dress. He also wore sunglasses to think he was cool even if he didn’t have to worry about the sun. 

Richie: Unlike the others keeping their hair just brushed and natural. Richie slicked back his hair and had Bevvie do his makeup in a flattery orange eyeliner with neutral colors for the rest of the look. No lipstick of course. He hates that shit. There’s a line that Bev happily didn’t cross. But as for his attire, he put on a different similar black thin turtle neck that covered his bandages, his spooky jackolatern orange pumpkin print with the black backing to make them all pop on his suit jacket, black skinny jeans instead of slacks, and to match the Richie aesthetic...the original black and white converse. But his socks were spooky. Pumpkin socks. 

The supernatural don’t dress up on Halloween. Only the humans do that bitch. Disrespectful animals. 

Olivia: A long sleeve short light blue dress with crystal like patterns in clearing white all over. She wore white long gloves to match her look along with the blue makeup even if she didn’t need lipstick since her lips were already turning blue for the Khione she is. Her boots were thigh high and white. Eddie is totally going to love the look. 

******: This mysterious creature only decided to go to the dance without having to worry about a certain bully being there. They wore a dark green button down tucked into their grey slacks with a grey vest completing the look along with the black belt. But the interesting thing was then golden laurel wreath this supernatural wore on their head. Truly an eye opener for a certain someone in the group. But who are they? Boy or girl? Don’t judge a book by his or her cover. Anyone can be free to dress how they like. Especially if they are an elf 

After picking up Olivia, Richie hung back with Ben as they were practically the only two without dates. Bev had Bill, Eddie had Olivia, and Stan had Mike. Even if he won’t admit the hugest crush he had on the wemic. Richie stares at Eddie and Olivia holding hands as Ben stared at Bev and Bill enjoying each other’s companies. 

These love struck losers need to move on. In a healthy way. Or at least try to. 

This dance isn’t like formals or prom. It’s an old school dance where everywhere is a dance floor and there’s a row of tables for food and punch. Then scattered around chairs for some of the ladies to rest their feet and a true gentleman would give up their seat for the lady. It’s a halloween dance for the supernatural to be themselves and enjoy a break from the human holiday. 

“Well. Let’s get out there” Richie cheers as he makes his way onto the main floor with the dancing teens enjoying himself. 

Ben smiles liking the sudden confidence as he joins his friend in the huge group. Olivia went to go say hi to a few of her friends and dragged Eddie along with her. Mike went to go get him and Stan some punch which left the three standing there watching the crowd. 

“Why did I agree to go to this again?”

“It’s a dance. Our first dance in high school. Deal with it Stanny boy” Bev cheers as she joins the crowd dancing to the music winking every time she locked eyes with Bill. His heart instantly pounding. 

“Go get some Bill. Fuck” Stan bumped hips with him pushing him into the crowd watching him awkwardly dance. “Damn hets can’t dance. Except for Bev” he laughs to himself making his way to Mike who wouldn’t take off the smile on his face enjoying the fact that he’s now alone with Stan. 

Eddie sat down watching his friends enjoy themselves as he got up about to go join there small dance group, but Olivia locked arms with him pulling him back to her small group. He had to smile or her friends would get the wrong idea about him. Even though...

He wished they did...

“He’s stuck with that stupid crowd” 

“Richie he’s fine. Olivia just wants him to be comfy with her friends”

“Stan. Sometimes. I hate your reasoning”

“No matter how much of it is true? Honestly. Just ignore them. They aren’t worth the energy” Stan states swirling his way to Bev smiling. 

Richie turned back to look at them seeing Eddie adjust his bow tie several times as he sighs. Distance. Keep his distance. 

After a while people started mainly talking to one another, eating, and enjoying the time while the DJ takes a break. Richie hugged the wall closest to the door in case he gets fed up and leaves to calm his werewolf ass down. He wanted time with all of his losers. Not just five. But then again, he’s just jealous. 

“Calm down puppy”

“What?” 

Remember the elf? Connect the dots. It’s Connor Bowers. The only elf Richie knows besides his neighbors from a few years ago. They left because he ate their rabbit when he was a young shifting werewolf. 

“Sorry. I hear it all the time from Henry. It’s kinda scarred in my head”

“That fucking sucks”

“True”

“Why are you with the bully gang?”

“I wanted to enjoy myself instead of wreck myself”

“Very 90s ad”

“Oh shut up Richie” Connor scoffs as Richie watched him stand beside him hugging the wall. “Besides. This will probably be the only time I get to be away from my fucking cousin.”

“Thought the Bowers always stick together”

“Mm. Not this one” He frowns as Richie turned his person towards the sad looking elf. Short for his kind. Then again. All of his friends are short and he’s a tree. 

But should he even trust Connor to be a friend...? Hm. 

“You came alone I’m guessing?”

“Yeah. That’s obvious. And it’s also obvious you came with your friends. But you seem to be the one hugging the wall unlike the others” Connor states the obvious which dug a little deep for Richie’s liking. But it’s true. 

The two soon stood in silence as the DJ started playing Crave You. Richie took a deep breath watching everyone dancing with their dates or whoever they wanted to dance. Leaving the two there. Poppy for a slow dance. But Richie took a deep breath taking steps out of the gym. Connor frowns confused on where exactly he’s going as his instinct was to follow the werewolf even if he could die if angered the boy. 

“Sorry if I was-....” Connor stops his thought as Richie stopped in front of him feeling a huge weight lifted off his chest. 

Taking a chance. 

“Just one dance?” Richie held his hand out watching the tip of Connor’s ears blushing. 

The song shifted to a proper slow song. But one that triggered old feelings in not only Richie’s head. 

I am not the only traveler

Who has not repaid his debt

I've been searching for a trail to follow again

Take me back to the night we met

Connor took his hand carefully into his. Of course being the woman in the dance. Richie wrapped his arms around his waist as Connor couldn’t wrap his arms around his neck because of how tall he was. 

“6 something as a freshman”

“I sprouted early”

“That’s obvious” Connor laughs a little which made Richie do so as well. 

And then I can tell myself

What the hell I'm supposed to do

And then I can tell myself

Not to ride along with you

“I’m sorry”

“For what? We are simply just dancing outside of the main dance”

“For what happened at the arcade”

“That was a while ago Connor”

“I went looking for you. To apologize. But you weren’t anywhere near. I felt awful for doing that. I just-“

“Didn’t Want Henry besting your ass. I know.” Richie states resting one of his hands on Connor’s face. “He’s awful Connor. You don’t need to associate yourself with him” 

“It’s hard getting away from that asshole”

“I know...and I’m sorry” Richie reassures bringing Connor more into his arms as the two embraced each other. 

I had all and then most of you

Some and now none of you

Take me back to the night we met

I don't know what I'm supposed to do

Haunted by the ghost of you

Oh, take me back to the night we met

“I trust you Connor”

“I’m honestly a stranger Richard. I wouldn’t even trust myself”

“But I do.”

“So what do you trust me with?”

“Don’t tell anyone please...”

“Not even your friends?”

“A few know..”

“Oh..so go on?”

“I’m gay” Richie frowns as Connor pulls a bit back both of them still holding onto one another. “I don’t want to be outted my first year of high school”

“I know, and you can trust me Rich”

Richie kept his eyes on Connor as he felt his heart starting to race. 

When the night was full of terrors

And your eyes were filled with tears

When you had not touched me yet

Oh, take me back to the night we met

“Can I....uh...” 

“Richie”

“I’m sorry...too soon”

“Richie-“

“What-“ 

Richie was cut off by Connor bringing him down to his level planting his lips on his cheek close to his own. Not there yet. But...still meant something. 

I had all and then most of you

Some and now none of you

Take me back to the night we met

I don't know what I'm supposed to do

Haunted by the ghost of you

Take me back to the night we met

“Connor-“

“He won’t find out. No one will” Connor says calmly as the song starts to end. He held onto Richie’s hand. His soft but ruff hand...

The two stayed in that moment not budging from that any time soon. Richie brought him close again resting his head on top of his feeling Connor grip onto his back but also hide his face into his chest. 

“You look good tonight Connor”

“Says the handsome one”

After a while Connor left so that the losers wouldn’t walk into the hallway seeing the two together. Romeo & Juliet type of deal. But. More awkward and supernatural. Richie waited as he heard the last song announced which meant he saw his losers walking out to only call out Richie for being lame and hanging out in the hall. 

Richie had a good time. Don’t ruin it Losers. 

“Did you get to dance with Olivia?” Bev smiles as she wore Bill’s jacket while walking beside Eddie. 

“Yeah. A few times. But I wish I danced with you guys.” Eddie shrugs as Ben nudges him. 

“What’s wrong?”

Asking that made them stop and stare at Eddie. Eddie locked eyes with Rich. And him only. 

“I’m afraid. I’m scared....I don’t want to fuck things up but I want to hang out with you guys...not just her and her friends. They don’t make me feel like myself”

“Then act like yourself” Richie blurts his thought out loud getting a death stare from Stan and a not cool kind of look from Bill. Eddie was hurting and afraid. 

“What Richie means-“

“No Bev. Stop” Richie cuts her off as he plants both hands on Eddie’s shoulders. “You gotta be yourself around them. And if they don’t like that. Then fuck them. Olivia likes the person who wears a fanny pack every now and then. She likes the guy who cares way too much about everybody else over himself. She likes the fun loving guy that the losers are proud to call their closest friend. Don’t worry about what the friends think. Hell. Invite Olivia along with us every now and then. She’d love us if she got time to hang with us. We’re your friends. We want to spend time with you as much as her. So go on dates, bring her along during some Barren trips, and well if you ever hang out with her and her friends and need a buff? You know you can call one of us to have your back. So stop being afraid Eddie. Everybody loves the real you. So be the real you” he states as Stan does the whole I’m a proud mom speech to Mike which caught a laugh or two. “Now on that high note. I gotta get home and change my bandages. It was fucking hot in that gym” Richie retracts himself leading the group feeling Ben pat his back proudly. 

The sudden confidence boost. 


	7. R+E /// R+C?

“Why are we even at the football game...” Bev complains as Stan rolls his eyes. 

“Both Mike and Richie are in it. Come on, thought that was obvious” 

“N-No it is. B-But why”

“I swear to hell on both of you. Don’t irritate me this late” Stan rolls his eyes as he continued to focus on the game. 

Richie stares down the runner coming toward his side as he sprinted toward them once they got close tackling them down. Mike and Siren helped Richie and the player up. 

“I swear everyone is gonna have a concussion once you’re done Richie” Siren laughs making their way back to position. 

“You good Rich?”

“Yeah. I’m dandy Mike” Richie smiles making sure the player gets to the bench while Mike stares in the crowd finding the three losers. 

Mike waves happily getting a wave or two in return from them. 

This game lead to playoffs, and they were in the lead. Richie was going to keep it that way. 

“HEADS UP TRASHMOUTH” Mike yells as Richie turned his head quickly and instead of the ball hitting his face. 

Richie caught it with his mouth which made a few people laugh. He releases his jaw holding the ball in his hands on the sidelines. 

“Fucking puppy dog” Henry laughs before falling over after the fact that Richie tossed the ball directly at his face. Very appropriate. 

But Connor laughed at what happened. Henry couldn’t get mad since he didn’t hear. 

After the game was over people started leaving as Bev, Mike, Stan, and Bill waited for Richie to come out of the locker room. But Richie was taking his sweet time as he enjoyed some space away from the world. Even though, he was holding Connor close not giving a fuck if anyone walks in. Unless it’s the obvious people they are trying to hide from. The two got closer since the dance. But there was still a lot of hesitation regarding a few things. Mainly because they were freshman and the other reason being Henry. 

“You know we could hang back at my house”

“Hm. Thought Henry hung out there”

“He doesn’t as often. He used to when I first moved back here. Now he doesn’t.”

“Mmm. I could sneak into your room later?”

“I’ll text you Fangs” Connor smiles winking at Richie before parting from him going to suffer the rest of the early night with the fuckers. 

Richie stood there happily as he felt a lot better knowing he can hold someone close. He grabbed his bag and helmet making his way out and joining his four losers.

“Ready to get some food for our victory tonight?” Mike smiles as Richie high fives him. 

“Fuck yeah”

“Want to pick up Eddie and Ben?” Stan asks as Bev looked at Richie shrugging with a smile. “I’ll take that as a yes. Come on” he smiles as he walks beside Mike as Bev held hands with Bill. Richie chilling behind the four putting his earbuds in listening to Mother Mother for the hell of it. 

Soon all seven losers were in a circle booth at the diner talking and arguing over some obvious things. Then of course the whole relationship game started being brought up. 

“So. Bill and I, are...official” Bev smiles as Richie whistles while Eddie and Ben happily clapped for them. 

“Damn. Next thing you know it’s marriage.” Richie jokes as it was relating to time flies. 

“Beep beep R-Richie” Bill scoffs as he wraps his arm around Bev happily. 

“Well. Fuck guess if we are on that topic. Mike and I...started dating” Stan smiles at Mike as the two turned quickly to Richie and Eddie stating

“Finally!” In unison. 

“Sorry babes but it was obvious you two were going to get somewhere” Richie says with a smile as he watches Stan blush heavily. 

“It’s cute though nonetheless” Eddie smiles at the two as Ben elbows Eddie. 

“How are you and Olivia?”

“Yeah, you two have cleared something up. Havent seen you around her friends in a long time” Mike turned to Eddie along with the three on his side as Ben was already fixated on him. 

Richie slowly brought his attention to the vampire. “Did my advice work?”

“Yeah, it...actually did” Eddie smiles. “Her friends like me and started giving us more space to just be us alone. The reason they were always around was because Olivia was nervous to be herself”

“Is she a freak?” Richie questions giving death stares from the double couple as Ben immediately went into the gutter. 

“Rich I don’t think you mean freak freak”

“Oh. Did I have to clarify myself? We all are freaks in human terms but when it comes to what we are. It’s just another term for odd. It just sounds worse”

“She stutters when she’s nervous. She doesn’t stutter as often anymore. Only when she kisses me”

“Woah. Freshman Eddie is getting more action than any of us”

“It’s not a game but woah”

“Like. Kiss kiss or”

“Yeah? Just. A peck. For the most part”

“Awww y’all are so cute” 

As the five continued to awe and tease, Richie took a minute to be on his phone. Even if he is trying to move on. Some things still dig deep. 

Rich: How’s the Bowers gang?

Connor: Hell. Belch and Hockstetter are being fucking annoying with fire

Rich:an ogre and a banshee playing with Fire. That’s a sight you don’t see everyday

Connor: I wished I didn’t see it everyday 

Rich: True

Rich: But what are you doing

Connor: besides witnessing all of this. I’m thinking

Rich: About?

Connor: The dance. You. What else would I be thinking about?

Rich: Tonight

Connor: True. True. Do you have a time when you’ll be around?

Rich: Midnight to one probably. It’s Friday so we don’t really have to worry about curfew or a full moon

Connor: The next one is in December right? Are you going to be okay?

Rich: I will be if you stay indoors

Connor: I will fangs. Don’t worry

Richie smiles as he continues to text Connor. But the losers caught onto the smile and the distraction aka the texting. 

“Who’s got your attention Richie?” Bev smirks as Richie rolls his eyes putting his phone away. 

“Eddie’s mom. She desperately wants me over tonight. Check my bullet scar and everything” Richie jokes as Eddie wanted to strangle him to death. “I kid I kid. It was just my mom wondering how I’m doing” 

“Well. Are there anybody in your thoughts regardless?” Stan asks as Eddie immediately turned to Richie but they all watched him shrug. 

He didn’t want to give anything away. But he also wanted to be honest. 

“I don’t want to rush into anything this early in my high school career. Y’all may be cool with it. But I don’t have the attention span to juggle two things at the moment”

“Woah. Richie taking school seriously?” Ben jokes as they all knew their favorite dumbass is actually a straight A & B student. 

“Well it’s actually good to hear you’re taking care of yourself man.” Mike smiles as Richie returned it bigger and with a nod. “Anyway. Enough relationship talk. When are you all available this winter break? We gotta hang”

“Could do a secret Santa” Ben suggests as Mike high fives the idea with Ben. 

“We can do the exchange at the clubhouse. But before break is here we can pick each other from the hats”

“Maybe write down under your name ideas of what you like” Bev suggests “Yeah we hang out all the time but it would be nice instead of doing JOKES”

“You appreciated the pineapple for your birthday last year. Shut up Bev” Richie stuck his tongue out playfully. “But yeah that’s a good idea”

“Then it’s settled. But when?” Ben questions as he mainly discussed it with Bill and Mike who usually go visit family out of Derry. 

Richie watches them conversation before checking his phone once again. This time he was going to leave. May not be midnight. But he was given an okay to head over. 

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow? At the barrens?”

“Are you leave rich?”

“Yeah. Gotta check up on something.”

“Well then, y-yeah. Barrens a-at. When?”

“I don’t know. Just text me when you’re heading over there. See you later” Richie picked up his bag heading out. It wasn’t even 9:30 and Richie usually hung out with the losers much later or was the one to convince them to stay. 

But when it came to convincing Richie, they don’t try since he always has believable excuses. Didn’t bother....

Connor laid in his bed staring at the ceiling frowning. He checks his phone reading something important before flinching to the sound of rocks hitting the window. 

“Always so extra” Connor laughs rolling out of bed to go open the window for the freakishly tall Richie to come through. “Hey” he smiles as Richie straightens himself out before hugging Connor tightly. “Are you okay?”

“Mm. Just tired” Richie says calmly resting his head on top of Connor’s. 

Connor frowns resting his head against his chest listening to his heart pounding. 

“What’s wrong”

“Nothing, I’m fine” Richie sighs feeling Connor part from him. “Did I do something..?”

Connor took a minute. Holding Richie’s arms, checking out his entire character, enjoying that safe feeling, but everything felt new, off, forced. He wanted to take it all in for the moment, knowing he’s making Richie question his present. 

“You can talk to me Rich, you don’t have to worry about me telling anybody anything” Connor felt Richie bring him back into his arms holding him closer than ever. 

“Please don’t leave me”

“I won’t...” 

The time went by as a certain vampire snuck out of his house that night making his way to the werewolf’s home knowing he’s awake around two in the morning. But to his surprise, he wasn’t there when he reached the window checking in. 

“Eddie?”

Eddie stops in his tracks slowly turning around seeing Richie looking up at him. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I Uh.”

“I’m just. Don’t worry about answering that. You’re always welcomed to my window” Richie smiles as Eddie lands comfortably looking up at his werewolf friend. 

The words didn’t want to come out of his mouth. So he stood there. 

But Richie didn’t move either....

Silence...

Even if it was comforting 


	8. Later Maybe...

Winter Break, another full moon, another painful experience. At least there wasn’t a gun. But Richie got to go see Connor the following night. A night before the losers planned to hang out for the gift exchange. Which Richie talked about of course. 

Richie got Eddie

Eddie got Richie 

Bev got Ben

Bill got Mike

Mike got Stan

Ben got Bill

Stan got Bev

Weird how the they all got different people except for Richie and Eddie. Bev planned for that, not at all on purpose. 

“So you’re going to be with your friends tomorrow?”

“Yeah, it’s going to be fun. What do you have planned tomorrow”

“Ugh. I’m going to be with Henry. When am I Never with my cousin”

“Right now”

“Okay smartass” Connor laughs nuzzling himself into Richie’s chest. “We should hang out more during winter break. Like in broad daylight”

“Not afraid of him seeing us?”

“Oh I’m afraid. But we can avoid places he’ll be” Connor says calmly looking up at Richie feeling him kiss his forehead. 

“I like the idea. We can plan for it later”

“Mmm. Don’t leave me on read Fangs” Connor smiles as Richie squeezed him happily. 

After a while, Richie headed back to his place not enjoying the fact that he has to keep this secret. He detoured and started heading to the park in the neighborhood before going home. The closer he got the more clear he saw someone on the swings. Richie stops when he found Eddie sitting alone and scrolling through his phone. The nerd has been disobeying mama’s orders and sneaking out. 

“What’s on the mind Spaghetti man” Richie blurts startling Eddie on the swing as he immediately kicked his shin. “Hostile much...” he sat across from him on the ground rubbing his shin. 

“Why are you even out here...”

“Can’t a guy get fresh air?”

“Mmm...not you but” Eddie jokes as he gripped onto the swings out of habit. Even if he isn’t moving. 

“But seriously. What’s on your mind? Is it Olivia? Or tomorrow? I can think of a lot of things but I don’t think erectile dysfunction would be one” Richie jokes getting a very tried laugh coming from Eddie. 

“You’re so annoying Rich” Eddie laughed as Richie got up to sit in the empty swing beside him. “You won’t tell anyone?”

“Secret is safe with me”

“I think getting in a relationship was a mistake...in movies it seemed so normal to get a girlfriend or boyfriend during your freshmen year...” Eddie frowns resting his hands in his lap. “I feel so stupid...”

“Mm. Do you remember when we were little kids? The stupid um flower rings?”

“Yeah? What does that have to do with my situation?” 

“Stan made one for Bill because he liked him. But now he’s with Mike and he’s happy.”

“I’m...still trying to process what you’re getting at”

“The first person you fall in love with, will or won’t be the person you marry. I wouldn’t like to compare life to a video game but you gain experience from dating. Understand limits. Boundaries. Not everyone is the same but you learn. So...that the person you actually fall deep in love with and want to marry...you’ll know” Richie states while the pain in his chest grew. “I Uh. Sorry if that was-“

“Nah Rich. It’s fine, I...needed to hear that” Eddie smiles at Richie watching him return it happily. 

The two stayed in the silence for a little while longer. Eddie looked around when he heard howling, it wasn’t coming from Rich. Until Richie got up from the swing taking his jacket off covering Eddie before shifting himself into the wild dog. 

“Oh my god. Are you-“ Eddie stops when he watched Richie started howling. He snorted starting to laugh but he was happy.

Eddie smiles watching Richie howl away with more joining him in the howling. Richie soon shifted back laughing a bit to himself. 

“Can you walk me home...?” Eddie smiles watching Richie nod. 

The two took their time heading back to Eddie’s. There wasn’t much talking. But the present was just enough to make them happy. 

Once they reached Eddie’s house, the two turned to each other. Richie was going to say goodbye but the words wouldn’t come out as he watches Eddie wrap his arms around him. Embracing the tall one. Richie instantly wrapped his arms around him holding him close. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah. I’ll be there” Richie smiles parting from Eddie as he quickly floated up to his window and stops for a minute. 

Richie waited. 

Eddie stayed. 

The two stood in silence as time stopped. 

Richie only waited for Eddie to go inside. He didn’t want the vampire to get hurt or in trouble. But the longer he stood out there. The more worried he got. 

“You okay Eddie?”

“Huh?” Eddie had zoned out. But for what reasons. He nods to the question before finally going inside. 

Richie stood there for a little while long before making his way home. 

The next day came around as Eddie realized he had Richie’s jacket from last night. He held it in his hands trying to function with the thought of what made him give it to him. 

“You are taking me apart...like bad glue on a get well card” Richie sung to himself as he kept his earbuds in while making his way to the barrens. He carried another little cooler like the time of Eddie’s birthday. He knew what he wanted to get for the nerd. 

Richie jumped on the rocks heading across the creek. He stopped hearing whispering as he takes in a deep breath before inching closer to the sound. 

“Can you fucking drop it” Stan snaps at the banshee who had taken the gift he got for Beverly. 

“Or what? You’re going to peck our eyes out? You don’t have a beak for that bud” The oni jokes as Patrick tosses it at Vic over Stan’s head. 

“Little birdy should’ve been able to catch that. What are you so afraid of” Patrick got up in Stan’s face. 

Stan stood there in fear before suddenly falling back to the force of wind caused by a large animal tackling Patrick. He sat on the ground catching his gift from Vic dropping it to go help Patrick. Stan took a minute to realize the large animal was the one and only werewolf he knows. Richie. 

But. He thought he couldn’t shift into his werewolf form any time other than full moons. 

Richie grabbed Patrick’s collar with his teeth tossing him away from anywhere near Stan. Vic scoffs growing the strength as his hands and forearms turned blood shot red. He ran at Richie to only get body checked by the werewolf. Vic hit into the tree coughing a bit of the pain as Patrick immediately grabbed him taking him out of there. 

Richie shook a bit of the pain off watching the two run. He felt Stan run his hand behind his ear, resulting in Richie immediately nuzzling his bird friend. Stan frowns at Richie wanting to question how he did such but he only worried when he watched Richie shift back to gripping onto his side. 

“Have you’ve done that before...?”

“No”

“Richie...then it’s not safe for you to do such”

“It was necessary”

“No it wasn’t” Stan frowns watching Richie cough up a storm from the toll it took on his body. “How could-“

“After the most recent full moon, it took me forever to shift back. My dad said it’s normal. For those starting to gain control. Since full moons make our brains re-wire into wild beings instead of what we are.”

“So. You had full control of yourself right there...but it hurt you”

“It’s fine. I’m fine. Are you okay” Richie asks as he did it to protect him in the first place. 

“I’m fine Richie...” Stan pinches Richie’s side getting a loud yell out of the boy. He lifted his shirt showing the bruising. “Richie...”

“It’s fine. Folks said that’s normal...” Richie groans bringing his shirt back down before picking up the cooler and his coat. 

As the two make their way to the clubhouse, Stan made Richie sit once they got in there. Ben looked at the two confused as he’s always the first one there. 

“You two look like you’ve seen some shit” Ben didn’t even hear what happened outside?! Wow. 

Stan gave Ben a look before lifting Richie’s shirt to show the bruise as he smacked his bird hands away to put his shirt back down. 

“Shit Richie. What the fuck even happen?!”

“Why you always gotta show people so they ask questions Stan” Richie crosses his arms defensively. “Stan got cornered by two assholes. So I took care of it”

“They hurt you-“

“No! He shifted. That’s what hurt him” Stan states as Ben frowns about to say the same thing Stan had told Rich but he already put his earbuds in to zone everything out. 

Stan only worried. He always worried. He shouldn’t. But he does. So Stan sat with Richie during their time in the clubhouse. 

The rest of the losers finally join the three down there. Bev sat with Bill and Ben, Mike sat with Stan who wouldn’t leave Richie and Eddie comfortably sat on the other side of Rich. 

“So who wants to start us off?” Bev smiles as Mike insisted and immediately handed his gift to Stan. 

“Wow. I honestly didn’t think you’d get me” Stan smiles before giving Richie a look and a sudden elbow in his sore spot when he made fake gagging noises. He goes back to the wrapped gift opening it carefully and smiling big to the exotic bird photography book. “Mike you know me so well” he smiles even more when Mike kisses his cheek. 

“Man. If Stan got something he likes I hope the person that got me thought about the things I liked” Bev smiles as she looked at a few of the bird photos when Stan shared a few with everyone. 

“I’m glad you said that” Stan smiles handing them saved gift to Beverly. 

“Stan the man always focuses on what everybody likes” Richie smiles leaning back adjusting every now and then which caught Eddie’s attention. 

“Stan is the best and everyone can agree with that” Bev smiles ripping off the wrapping before laughing at the pack of her favorite brand of cigarettes but underneath the pack was a burgundy leather journal with her initials engraved at the bottom corner. “How the fuck did you manage to do this?” She smiles trying not to tear up that Stan actually got what she’s wanted. Yeah it may be just a journal. But it was one with blank pages. One she can draw designs for. 

The supernova loves her dove and how he always knows how to make her smile. 

Bev grabbed Stan pulling him into a hug and holding him there. Stan smiles adjusting his wings to return the embrace. 

“Okay okay. Before I start crying. Let’s continue. Here you go poem boy” Bev smiles handing a neatly wrapped box to Ben as he felt his face flush a tint of red. 

Ben opened it carefully finding a collection of love poetry books. And a journal with graph paper. He smiles enjoying the fact that Bev remembered how he likes building things. The clubhouse being one of the many things of course. Now he has somewhere to draw his thoughts. 

“This is very thoughtful Bev. Thank you” Ben continued to have a big smile as Beverly happily returned it. 

“You going next Ben?” Eddie asks as Ben sets his gift down to pick up the one he got for Bill. But they all watched Richie place a cooler in Eddie’s lap. “The fuck-“

“I’ll go next” Richie smiles sitting up grabbing his side in a settle manor. 

Eddie immediately thought more of that blood. Which. He wouldn’t have minded. It was a thoughtful thing for his birthday and it’ll still be a thoughtful thing as a Christmas gift. But when he opened it he found sunglasses, black fingerless gloves, and the obvious two blood bags. Hence why it was in a cooler. 

“Hm. You hated my dorky sunglasses?” Eddie jokes smiling as he put them on turning to Richie. 

“I didn’t hate them. You looked cute. Just thought you’d want sunglasses from a friend instead of your mom” Richie smiles. “And the gloves are so you don’t always have to put your hands in your pockets or have your umbrella during really sunny days” 

“You’re so stupid Rich. But thank you” Eddie smiles pushing the sunglasses back and already getting one of the bags ready to enjoy. “Still confused on how you get these all the time”

“Mm. Don’t stress about it” Richie smiles. 

“Okay imma go before I get cut off by Eddie” Ben smiles handing his gift to Bill. 

Bill immediately opened taking out one of his favorite horror stories. He was confused for a minute before opening the first page and reading the signature and that it was made out to him. 

“W-When the fuck?!”

“I have cousins in LA. He was doing a book signing. I’ve had this for a while” Ben laughs. “Just wanted a good mome-“ he was cut off by Bill hugging him tightly. “I’m glad you like it”

Bev smiles at how happy Ben made Bill. She admired the moment before Bill parts from Ben to give his gift to Mike. 

As the others we’re watching Mike open his gift, Eddie turned to Richie who wouldn’t keep still as he gripped onto his side. He frowns setting the blood bag down for a second before smacking Richie good side for a moment to catch his attention. Without even asking Richie gave him a look at Eddie instantly knew that Richie got hurt a while ago. He wouldn’t know the reason for it but he still worried. 

“Be a dog” Eddie whispers to not interrupt Mike continuously thanking Bill for the history of demons book. Which was on Mike’s list. 

Richie knew he could shift to his normal wild dogs. Just not his werewolf form. So he did and immediately went into Eddie’s lap without even hesitating. Richie relaxed feeling Eddie rest his hand on his bad side getting a small whimper from him. Eddie moves his hand avoiding that spot. 

“Eddie. You’re last to give your gift. And we all clearly connected the dots here” Mike smiles as he looks at Richie in his wild dog form before looking at Eddie’s worried expression. “Eh. You can give it to him later. Let’s just. Relax and enjoy. Yeah? I brought soda” Mike states getting up to grab his bag as Ben went to help him as he brought some snacks for everyone. 

Eddie continued to pet Richie as he stayed in his lap taking the time to over think about the more recent events. 

Once their party in the losers clubhouse was over, Eddie stayed behind with Richie to see what happened. 

“Why didn’t you show this to anyone...?”

“Well. Stan and Ben know. But I was waiting till later...maybe..then I forgot to bring it up. I didn’t want to ruin the mood” Richie frowns as Eddie forced him to take his shirt off to look at it fully. 

“....can I. Uh. Do something stupid?”

“Define stupid Eddie”

“The bruise is like...a collection of blood on the surface of the skin..I can get rid of that”

Richie thought for a moment smirking when he connected the dots. “You’re going to suck the blood?”

“If you’re not fine with-“

“Nah. Do it. If it gets rid of some of the discomfort I could care less” Richie stood up relaxing his body letting Eddie do his thing. 

Eddie immediately brought out his fangs and dig into the bruised area. He felt Richie’s body retract a little which pulled him a bit. 

“Damn. Who...would’ve thought dig a little deep...for comfort” Richie states as Eddie went a bit too far. 

Eddie has latched on and since he’s still very young. There’s barely any control. Richie grabbed Eddie’s jaw to try and get him off but he started to feel light headed. 

“Eds. Fuck” Richie took a minute before passing out and that’s when Eddie unlatched. 

Eddie panicked rubbing his eyes and taking a minute to realize what he did. 

After a while Richie wakes up slowly looking around. He was still in the clubhouse and when he sat up he realized there was a bandage on his abdomen. 

“He bites hard...” Richie thought as he watched the latch open to the clubhouse seeing a frantic vampire jump down with water in his hand. But the thing that caught Richie’s attention were the burns forming on Eddie’s face. He didn’t cover himself. 

He was worried. They both are. 

“Eddie.” Richie frowns as Eddie handed him the water. “Hey. Stop-“ he watched Eddie panic frantically as he grabbed Richie’s face bursting into tears. “Dude...calm down....breath” 

“I-I Uh...I’m...mm. I’m sorry” Eddie frowns letting go of his face and wiping away his tears. “Thought you died...it looked like you did...it was upsetting”

“Hm. You’re gonna have to shoot me with a silver bullet to kill me honey” Richie teases before making Eddie sit down for a moment. He got up to close the latch then went for the first aid box they had down there. “You shouldn’t have gone outside without protection Eds” 

“Fuck. Don’t call me that and you sound like my mom....” Eddie frowns as Richie sat in front of him taking out antibiotic spray putting it on the burns then the bandaid. “You shouldn’t have gotten hurt....”

“You’re right. But I did anyway. And you didn’t have to do that” Richie frowns looking Eddie dead in the eye watching his expression instantly get enraged. “So-“

“Why the fuck didn’t you tell me it was fucking Victor and Patrick that hurt you-“

“They didn’t hurt me. They were bothering Stan. So I did something stupid. But Stan didn’t get hurt so that’s all that matters”

“What even happened to cause a bruise like that? Only deep dark purple-ish bruises like that are caused from rib fractures...”

“It’s really hard to explain Eddie. Since...well it’s not the same for werewolf and vampires”

“Now you have to tell me because you mentioned va-“ Eddie stopped talking as his phone started ringing. He read the ID which was his mother. “Fuck. I’m gonna get my ass beat”

“Shift into a bat. Hurry up” Richie said frantically putting his shirt on and grabbing Eddie’s things. 

All Eddie did was shift into a bat and Richie immediately shifted into his wild dog pushing the latch open carrying his backpack in his mouth indicating for him to get in. Once he did, Richie sprinted to his house. 

“Why are you...hm” Eddie thought to himself as Richie suddenly launched himself into the tree near his window. 

Eddie freaked a bit as he crawls out onto the branch shifting back. Richie immediately went back and took Eddie’s umbrella out to open it covering him. 

“You’re so quick Rich”

“Yeah. Didn’t want Mrs K grounding you for eternity” Richie smiles as Eddie collected his things before realizing. “You good? Got everything?”

“Yeah. Just uh. I got you for the Christmas gift thing. And I wanted to watch you open it” Eddie went into his backpack handing Richie a small box. “But. Again. I don’t need to be grounded for eternity” he smiles going to the window opening it quickly sliding in. 

Richie watched him as he held the box. He scoffed with a smile before getting out of the tree. 

What could his vampire have gotten him? 

A cassette, with a written list of all the songs on it. Richie smiles loving reading all the songs on the list while also having that same old pain linger in his chest. 

Eddie you fucking idiot....my idiot. 


	9. A Date & A Skip

The next afternoon came around as the losers were doing their own thing. Especially Richie. He got dressed in black skinny jeans, a white stripped t-shirt, a camo green trench coat, and a black baseball cap. Reason for the outfit? The pup got a date with his favorite elf. The two planned to see the movies and since they didn’t want to be seen by any of Connor’s group, they both wore outfits they normally wouldn’t wear. Even though Richie can rock and will wear anything. The cap was to cover his hair. Since the curls can be spotted by anybody. 

Rich: I’m outside babe

Connor: One sec

Richie waited patiently outside scrolling through his phone. Connor trotted out of his house wearing one of Richie’s hoodies, with grey skinny jeans, and he had a beanie to cover the tips of his tears. Even though Richie loves them. 

“I’m ready” Connor smiles up at Richie who couldn’t stop smiling. 

The two make their way to the theater as it was quite packed for the holiday season. Most would’ve left town to visit family. Richie brought tickets as Connor bought them snacks. 

“Need me to spot for anything?” Richie smiles as he kisses the top of Connor’s head as he paid. 

Connor was startled by the affection making his face flush. He leaned against Richie smiling. 

“I’m good. I got it” He continued to smile. He loved this feeling. This warm secure feeling. 

As the two got everything settled and sat in the far back of the theater. Richie waited for the movie to start to take off his hat and relax. He watched Connor let his ears out of his beanie making Richie instantly touch one of them. Connor blushes at the gesture giving Richie a look. 

“Sorry” He whispered about to set his arm down when Connor moved the middle armrest up and put his arms around his shoulders. “Comfy?”

“Very” Connor smiles nuzzling close into Rich. 

The movie was starting off slow which drew a lot of people to get distracted by their devices or the boyfriend/girlfriend they brought with them. Richie was people watching until the movie picked up again, but his attention suddenly drew to Connor’s upset expression when the light of his phone flashed on his face. It was Henry. 

“If you want to stop” Richie whispers to Connor watching him turn off his phone turning to him. “Oh-“ he was suddenly cut off by Connor planting his lips against his. 

He was done with waiting for the right moment. And was done with Henry at that moment. He wanted it to just be them. So be it. 

Richie didn’t find him pulling away soon as he instantly placed his unoccupied hand on Connor’s face deepening the kiss. Connor happily letting him. The two were enjoying themselves instead of watching the movie. They were soon interrupted by the lights of the theater turning back on, indicating the movie was over. 

“Well...” Richie chuckled a bit as Connor grabbed his shirt bringing him in for a quick kiss parting shortly after to turn on his phone. “Very affectionate...but now you have to make sure the asshole didn’t call you for anything?”

“You’re great at reading people Rich” 

“Mm. He’s a tool. I don’t even know why you even hang out with that group to begin with”

“Well I can’t hang out with you and losers because of what my last name brings” Connor frowns as what he said kinda stabbed Richie for a moment. 

Connor frowns at the messages he got from Henry as he quickly puts away his phone rubbing his eyes to try and stop himself from crying. Richie frowns watching Connor keep his hands on his face covering his upsetting expression. He immediately brought Connor into his arms keeping him in his embrace until they were kicked out of the theater so it can be cleaned for the next showing. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Mhm...” Connor frowns as he held Richie’s hand while his arm was wrapped around his shoulders walking out. 

Richie felt Connor stop as he retracts his arm back standing in front of him. 

“What’s wrong?”

“He’s outside...and I don’t want him to knock your lights out..so please stay in here until I text you I left?”

“Connor...”

“I....I really really like you Richie..I don’t need my cousin hurting you”

“Then...can I come over later? Sneak into your window? Tell you...how much you mean to me then?” Richie inches closer to Connor feeling himself grab his shirt keeping him close. 

“I’m looking forward to it Richie, I’ll text you?”

“Mhm” Richie smiles sneaking in a small peck as Connor couldn’t refuse before making his way out. 

Connor frowns locking eyes with his cousin. Henry crosses his arms looking him dead in the eye giving off a devilish smirk. 

“Let me drive you home fairy”

“I hate you Henry”

“Who the fuck doesn’t?”

“I hate what you’re planning”

“Too bad Connor. You have to go along with it” Henry wraps his arms around Connor shoulders as he turned back to the theater seeing Richie check his phone. 

The painful feeling now lingered in Connor’s chest. 

The date, and a skip. 

After that afternoon....

Richie and Connor grew closer as something was brewing in the shadows. 

High school was starting to pick up and go by quickly. 

The remaining of freshman year...

Beverly and Bill broke up for the reason they weren’t made for each other and some personal factors got involved. 

Eddie remained to be with Olivia even if their relationship was starting to hit a few bumps in the road. For the soul reason Eddie started second guessing himself. 

Mike and Stan are the more secured couple out of them all. Since they know how to use their words compared to their friends. 

Ben was practically the only one to stick with “he shouldn’t date so early in highschool” quota. 

Now besides relationships. Everyone was doing fine academically, besides Eddie and Beverly mooching off Richie’s surprisingly smart brain when it came to studying for math. 

Richie and Mike are continuing to stick with football since their first year wasn’t so bad. Bill decided to rock with a sport along side Ben and Eddie which happened to be cross country. Who knew the three you’d least expect would be into a track and field related sport. 

Stan and Bev went the safe route of not picking a sport. Besides it’d be hard for the bird to do any sport without his wings getting botched in any way. The supernova also didn’t want to have her anger mix with her ability to turn into an ACTUAL supernova causing an explosion. 

Better safe than sorry. 

For sophomore year it was practically the same. Except...

Bev and Ben started to grow closer and not exactly become a “thing” but they were getting to a comfortable point where they can share everything. 

Eddie remained to be with Olivia until the end of the year. They both realized they were great as friends but a relationship was pushing it a bit far. The two still remained to be friends and they occasionally hang out to help each other with homework related things. 

Connor started to grow closer to Richie, which lead Richie into the direction of asking him to be his boyfriend. Even if he is still closeted to a huge majority of those in his life. Eddie included. He didn’t want to push himself but also didn’t want to lose Connor. 

Even if something was brewing. 

Now it’s Junior Year.

Everything mattered. 


	10. Junior Year

Junior year, no more PE. Why does that matter? Means only another academic gets to be added into that spot to help these supernatural have a little humanity to either decide to go to college or not. 

As for the seven losers, everything started to matter including a lot of personal matters. 

-The Schedules-

Bev: Musical Theater, English, US History, Stats, Bio Med, Creative Writing, Free Period 

Ben: AP US History, Art, English, Physics, Wood Shop 2, Creative Writing, Free Period

Stan: AP US History, AP English, Pre-Cal, Anatomy, Art, Stats, Free Period 

Mike: AP US History, AP English, Leadership, Stats, Financial Planning, Pre-Cal, Football Practice

Richie: Musical Theater, AP English, Theater 2, AP US History, Pre-Cal, Honors Chemistry, Football Practice

Bill: Stats, English, Leadership, Journalism, US History, Financial Planning, Free Period 

Eddie: English, Pre-Cal, Theater 2, AP US History, Art, Financial Planning, Free Period 

“Awww. Look at the stud rocking his dumbass football letterman jacket” Beverly teases the werewolf as she started to rock her overalls again. She wore a white graphic tshirt with black short overalls. Always rocking her boots. 

“It was more comfortable then I thought...” Richie laughs a bit as the school football letterman was red, black, and white. The school colors. He had his last name on the back in bold white on the dark red. DH in white, sleeves and trimming in black. 

“Are you going to be okay in football? You’re like...the only one with the craziest schedules” Bev frowns watching Richie grab all his textbooks needed for the first half of the day. 

“I’ll be fine. I am a straight A and B student” Richie brags laughing when Bev punched his arm. He makes his leave which of course caught his favorite redhead’s attention.

“Thought you were gonna wait for the rest of the losers with me. That’s why you got here early first day”

“Ehhh. I see you guys during lunch. Besides...I have a hot date with a cheerleader” Richie jokes winking at Bev before leaving. 

Beverly rolls her eyes laughing to herself. She smiles happily at her angel and demon walking toward her in the hall. Bill always rocking the baseball tshirts and Ben with his usual graphics. The thing that’ll never change with the two. The thing that did change was Ben getting taller then both of them. The angel watches over them. 

Literally. 

“Hm. I remember when I was taller” Bev laughs along with Ben before embracing one another. “How are you Billy?” She smiles as he loudly sighs. 

“I feel like I’m g-going to regret J-Journalism”

“You’ll be fine. You get to work on the school website if you do that class” Ben reassures with a pat on the back before heading to his locker. 

“Besides. You’re a great writer Bill” Bev smiles at Bill who couldn’t help the redness getting to his greyish cheeks. “At least you’re not suffocating yourself in equations”

“Hm. Do y-you know why he’s taking pre-cal and honors?”

“I have no idea dude. I don’t even question it anymore” 

“He’s a good student. S-Surprisingly” Bill laughs a little waving at Mike when he came through the east entrance. “D-Don’t say shit”

“Cross my heart and hope to die” Bev smiles when the wemic joined them. “How’s a going lion? Didn’t come in with Stan?”

“He wanted to walk with Eddie instead of come with me. Besides. They live closer together than I do” Mike smiles as he handed Bill the leadership schedule. “You excited?”

“Y-Yeah. Do you think they’ll l-let juniors run for p-positions?”

“I don’t think so but it wouldn’t hurt to ask. So Beverly. Your thoughts about the over packed schedule?”

“Why is everything so fixated on Richie today?” Bev pretended to act jealous of the attention which caught both boys off guard. “Okay I’m kidding. But who in the right mind adds so many academics?”

“Well he is d-doing musical theater with you and t-theater t-two with Eddie”

“You can get a scholarship with theater Bill. It’s actually not an odd choice to do both. But regarding the APs, pre-cal, and honors? I don’t know. It seems very overwhelming” Mike sets his bag down beside’s Bev’s. “Besides. No offense to all of us. He is one with academic smarts”

“No wonder he’s an idiot with his feelings” Bev sighs opening her locker to grab her needed books. “Do you think bird boy and twilight will get here on time?”

“So. You won’t tell him?”

“How the fuck am I supposed to tell Richie?”

“Uh. Hey Richie. I like you?”

“That’s too forward”

“Worked for me”

“Well you’re Stan. Who wouldn’t want to date you”

“Are you trying to tell me somethin?” Stan gave Eddie a lot watching the vampire blush heavily which made him smirk. “Just pulling your tail. Anyway. This is Richie we’re talkin. He won’t reject you” 

Little did they know...that their werewolf was enjoying himself with a certain elf. 

Richie found himself in one of the science labs that wasn’t full of waiting students with Connor sitting on one of the lab tables. He wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck when he got closer to the table. Bringing his legs around his waist as Richie rests his hands behind Connor resting his head on his shoulder. 

“You excited you’re not going to have to deal with Henry during senior year?”

“Mm. I’m going to regardless. Fucker probably won’t ever leave Derry”

“Damn. And when I thought we could be public”

“I know baby” Connor sighs resting his head on top of Richie’s. Even if Richie was in an uncomfortable stance for him to do such. “But at least we can have this time”

“Mm...very true” Richie straightened up looking Connor dead in the eye before closing the space and kissing him lovingly. 

Connor parts watching Richie pull back before grabbing his shirt bringing him close. He planted his lips onto Richie’s neck enjoying himself as Richie bites his lip smirking at the gesture. 

“Someone’s lighting up~”

After the second bell rang, Richie walks into musical theater smiling when he spots Beverly. He immediately sat beside her smiling as her eyes fixated on the hickeys on his neck. 

“What the fuck were you doing before class?!”

“What? You didn’t hear me when I said cheerleader?”

“Oh I heard you loud and clear. But my gay son Richie Tozier isn’t a huge fan of the beaver”

“That’s really....distasteful....”

“But am I wrong?”

“Nope. But hey I don’t kiss and tell” Richie smiles a bit as Beverly brought her legs over his lap to get comfortable in the uncomfortable theater seats. “Comfy Ms. Marsh?”

“Yes. Very” Bev smiles still wondering who this mystery person might be. “So, why the load of academics? You really want to get out of Derry and get into a good school?”

“Why is everyone so curious about that? It’s just academics I was offered and decided to take” Richie states as he rests his arms behind his head looking at Bev who seemed worried all of a sudden. 

“Richie? You can tell me anything and it’d stay between us”

Richie frowns before taking his phone out and taking a minute to truly think about it. 

“I don’t want Henry beating my ass unless it’s in football. Then well. I can’t avoid it. Anyway. I take a lot of the academics that truly are gonna best my ass this year so I don’t have to face him in mixed classes since he’s failed quite a few. Regardless....” Richie handed Beverly his phone as she didn’t have the password so she didn’t know why he handed it to her. Then she opens it to the lock screen seeing him with Connor. 

“Oh my god Richie”

“He’s the cheerleader” Richie scoffs trying not to laugh at himself. “He’s...not even a cheerleader” he started to laugh as Bev rest her hand on his shoulder watching him cover his face for a moment. 

“...Richie why?”

“Why what?”

“Why Connor?” 

“Is there something wrong with that?” Rich frowns taking his phone back. “Is...there something wrong with that?”

Beverly couldn’t find the worse fast enough as the awkward silence between the two made Richie feel like it was. He second guessed his relationship....

But this late...

When class lead out Richie quickly made his way to his next few classes that when lunch came around, he sat by himself under the bleachers while the other losers were inside. 

“Where’s Ri-“ Eddie flinches when Bev dropped her bag in front of him. “Bev?”

“Can you go talk to him?”

“Uh” Eddie looked at Bill and Stan confused as the three were now looking at Bev for answers. 

“Don’t question it Eddie. Can you?”

“Yeah I guess but I don’t know where he is..”

“When he’s upset he usually smokes in the south science lab on the second floor or under the bleachers”

“When did he still smoke...” Stan questions as Bev didn’t want all these questions and slammed her fist into the table making Eddie jump out of his seat grabbing his backpack heading out. 

Bev waited for Eddie to fully leave the cafeteria before sitting down staring at the two. “Richie is dating. And I didn’t want to say that in front of Eddie”

“Wait why n-not in front of E-Eddie?”

“Oh honey you’re really far behind. Catch up Denbrough.” Stan smacked his arm turning to Bev. “Who?”

“A bowers....” 

“Henry?!” The two said in unison watching Bev shake her head quickly. “Oh thank god...”

“Connor”

“Oh..his cousin?” Stan questions watching her nod. “But why?”

“I don’t fully know. But I kept questioning him and I made him feel really bad about it”

“Bev what t-the fuck” Bill frowns. “N-N-No offense but it’s n-not Henry. You s-should’ve tried being supportive”

“WELL BILL IM SORRY I DIDNT HAVE THE ANGEL AND DEMON ON MY SHOULDERS” Bev yells as she started feeling really bad. Worse over the fact that she told Bill and Stan. It’s not her business. Not her news. 

But these are the Bowers we are talking about. What kind of shit could be brewing. 


	11. If The World was Ending

Eddie made his way out to the bleachers after checking the science labs. He finds Richie smoking under the bleachers which isn’t new anymore. But it still made Eddie worry. 

“You know silver bullets kill werewolves. But smoking can kill anybody” Eddie sat down in front of Richie who puts the cig out immediately. “Was that because I came here or the comment”

“Both I guess. But it’s whatever” Richie frowns before gaining a small grin when he noticed Eddie still wearing the sunglasses and gloves he got him. “What brings you out here Eddie Spaghetti? Little Ms. Marsh didn’t nark on anything did she?”

“It’d be rude to say something that isn’t your business. We are odd though, what hasn’t any of us said that another didn’t want to hear? Regardless...no she didn’t say anything. To me at least” Eddie leaned up against one of the pillars before feeling chills down his spine when the whole thing moved when he did such. “We can die under here”

“Don’t think too hard professor” Richie laughs a bit watching Eddie move to sit beside him. “Did she send you out here?”

“Yeah but I was curious myself why Trashmouth wasn’t the first one at our table in the cafeteria” Eddie looks at Richie feeling him take off his sunglasses to actually make eye contact. “If my eyes burn it’s your fault”

“I’ll take it, but they won’t” Richie blocked out most of the rays that peaked through anyway. 

“Are you gonna tell me what’s wrong or keep me hanging?”

“Keep you hanging...” Richie didn’t want Eddie to know. Deep down told him not to. “It’s..honestly not that big of a deal. I overreacted with Bev”

“She shouldn’t have gotten in your business in the first place” Eddie brought his knees to his chest hugging them. “Besides...you didn’t talk to me during Theater so...I got worried”

“I’m sorry”

“It’s fine. Just wish you told me”

“I got judged by Bev, I don’t really-“

“Yeah I get it. You don’t want to be judged by another” Eddie smiles a bit. “I totally get it” he squeezed his legs resting his head on his knees watching Richie shift into the puppy dog he can be sometimes and crawled into Eddie’s lap forcing him to uncurl. 

“You always make me feel better Trashmouth” Eddie smiles scratching behind his ears. “Let me do the same to you...”

“Got an offer?” Richie sneezes which was adorable in his wild dog form. 

A few hours went by as Richie laid sprawled on Eddie’s bed. Eddie came back into his room with his laptop looking at how big Richie is compared to his bed. 

“You’re a monster”

“Ouch” Richie stabbed himself in the chest being over dramatic. “You wound me Eds...”

“Dumbass” Eddie laughs as he connected his laptop to his tv. 

“You know. Every time I come into your room. I always think the coffin is your bed. But no it’s your bookshelf” Richie got up off the bed checking out the books he got on there. He soon grabbed a journal off the shelf which resulted in Eddie immediately taking it. “Oooo. Twilight has a diary?”

“Don’t make me regret inviting you over” Eddieputs the journal on his desk for the mean time. “How long do you think you can stay?”

“I should be asking you that. You’re the one with a psycho mom”

“Please don’t remind me of what she did”

“Wasnt gonna and you just did” Richie sat on the edge of the bed watching Eddie go in a state of confusion before processing. “You can have me however long you want. Unless the folks text me otherwise”

“How is your dad anyway? After..what happened during the summer”

“Hm. He’s still a dumbass. But that’s his fault for trying to protect me in the barrens” 

“You could’ve died Rich. He was only protecting his son”

“And almost made my mama a widow. But now she’s over protective of him nowadays. Still crazy I was getting hunted. Then again, what isnt crazy in Derry”

“Elves” Eddie states as Richie felt a dagger pierce through his chest. “We can watch the terminator movies. Except the recent one. Heard it was bad”

“I’ve never even seen it so I wouldn’t know” Richie got comfortable on Eddie’s bed as he got everything set up and started playing the first one. 

Eddie crawled into the bed beside Richie, the two instantly leaned against one another. 

After the first two movies Richie went to get snacks while Ms. K was still out. Eddie waited patiently but got curious the more and more songs coming from Richie’s phone. Which resulted in Eddie finally seeing what his background was. 

“Connor....” Eddie frowns whispering to himself as the texts were also from him. “W-Why-“ He found himself hyperventilating a bit as he sets Richie’s phone down getting out of the bed quickly rummaging through his backpack grabbing his inhaler. 

Richie walked back in watching Eddie inhale a few puffs but his main concern were the tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He set everything down on the bed before gently resting his hands on his face. 

“Hey. Look at me”

“S-Shit Rich I-“

“No shut up and look at me”

Eddie continued to take rapid breaths as he locked eyes with the extremely taller male and his breathing started to calm down. The pain in his chest lingered for a bit. But he felt better...

“You scared me there Eds”

“D-Don’t call me that...” Eddie sighs with relief being pulled into Richie’s arms feeling the protectiveness from the embrace. 

Connor.....

Why...

Eddie felt...his own little world ending. He dug his face into Richie’s chest taking a minute as he felt Richie hold onto him tightly. 

Something went on in both of them. Same person. Different reasons...

If the world was ending, he’d come over right?


	12. Twilight

Connor: Hey

Connor: Come over?

Connor: Richie..

Connor: Baby did something happen?

Connor: Hey?

Connor: Stuck with my cousin after school, come over later though?

Connor: Richie...

Connor: Why are you ignoring my texts?

Connor: Babe. Come on

Connor: I love you...

Connor: I want to see my boyfriend tonight...

Connor: Richie Tozier.

Connor: Rich....

Connor: Please don’t ignore me

Connor: Also...please don’t be dead. I remember what happened during the summer

Connor: I didn’t get to see you during that time and it made me worry

Connor: Richie you’re worrying me

Connor: okay...

Connor: Fine, I’ll see you in the morning...

Connor: I love you Richie

All texts were ignored...for the obvious reason of Richie passing out in Eddie’s arms on his bed. It wasn’t even that late but Richie was drained somehow. Eddie enjoyed this, but still worried about Bowers. 

Eddie: Beverly

Bev: Hey! What’s up?

Eddie: Why didn’t you tell me...

Bev: Tell you....?

Eddie: Connor...

Bev frowns putting away her textbook hitting call to actually talk but it went straight to voicemail.

Eddie: Rich is with me, don’t call..

Bev: I didn’t want to hurt you. Even if you probably would’ve wanted to know so you wouldn’t get your hopes up...

Eddie: why Connor...

Bev: that I still don’t know, but when I questioned him he got really defensive

Eddie: why would he get defensive over Connor?! He’s a fucking Bowers...

Bev: Maybe he’s different from Henry. But it’s still fishy. 

Eddie: Bev I don’t like this

Bev: I know, but don’t bring it up. Who knows what goes on in Rich’s head

Eddie: Cock and ball torture 

Bev: Okay I’m fucking burning you tomorrow

Eddie: Please don’t

Eddie put his phone down looking at Richie, he carefully took off his glasses before setting them on the nightstand. He turned back to Richie looking directly at him. 

“Sorry if I-“

“Do you hate me?”

“That’s a jump, but no I don’t”

Richie brought himself up more making Eddie the little spoon that he is. 

“Then why am I so hatable”

“You’re not Rich. You’re thinking too much about that” Eddie frowns wondering where all of that suddenly came from. “Who doesn’t love Richie Tozier”

Richie kept his eyes locked on Eddie as he was about to do something extremely stupid before the two suddenly froze when hearing footsteps. 

“Get under the bed.”

“What”

“Shift and get under the fucking bed” Eddie snaps as Richie did what was asked of him. 

Sonya enters Eddie’s room watching her son’s face enrage at the sight of his mother. 

“Eddie Bear. What’s with the look”

“What’s with not knocking?”

“Check your attitude”

“Sorry mommy..” Eddie crosses his arms as Sonya sets down his basket after doing laundry. 

“How was your first day sweetie?” Sonya pinches Eddie’s cheek which made him retract harshly. “Eddie?”

“It was fine ma. Just like any other regular first day”

“Mm. Maybe you can join one of those indoor clubs. I’m surprised you survived cross country”

“I’m going to do that again this season ma. You can’t stop me...” Eddie crosses his arms facing away from his mother who only gave him a look before scoffing and escorting herself out of the room. “Close the door!” He yells before groaning when she didn’t. 

Eddie got up to close his door giving Richie the perfect time to get out from under his bed shifting back. “I hate her...”

“Who doesn’t hate at least one of their folks?”

“Ben”

“Well he’s got perfect parents. They’re angels” Richie shrugs. “Literally”

Eddie leaned against his door for a little while as Richie inched closer to him. 

“Are you okay?”

“Mhm, you?”

“You always make me feel better Edwardo”

“Ugh. Your stupid nicknames”

“Don’t deny that you don’t like at least one”

“I would be lying if I didn’t like...” Eddie felt Richie’s presence get closer. “At least one...”

“Let me guess...” Richie felt Eddie’s hands rest on his chest. “Eds?” He teases about to get touchy before his phone started going off. 

The two pulled away from each other quickly as Richie grabs his phone reading Connor. He answers it even if he thinks Eddie doesn’t know. 

“Hey?...What... Okay. I’ll be there” Richie ends the call. “Sorry Eddie. I gotta go”

“It’s fine. You know you...can always sneak in”

“I’ll keep that noted Kaspbrak” Richie winks at him as he grabs his backpack leaving from the window. 

Eddie slid down his door groaning. 

“Why can’t I be forward...”

Richie ran all the way to Connor’s place, jumping immediately to the window opening it himself. He found Connor sitting on the ground leaning up against his bed covering his face. 

“Connor..”

“Shut up Richie”

“Connor come on” Richie frowns climbing in and sitting beside Connor. “I’m sorry”

“Fuck. It’s not even your fault. I just wish you were here fucking sooner...” Connor frowns feeling Richie carefully grab his chin making him face him. 

“Fuck Connor..” Richie frowns at the number Henry did. Connor retracts himself looking away. “I’ll fucking kill that bastard”

“Then you’ll get killed. I don’t want that..” 

“You didn’t deserve this Connor”

“I deserve a lot of things..” Connor frowns resting his head on Richie’s shoulder “but yeah...this isn’t one of them”

A few weeks had gone by and Richie grew distant with the losers for the soul reason of not wanting the one he loves hurt anymore. He only really saw his friends during classes and over other day during lunch. 

But during the night Eddie was trying to grow the courage to talk to Rich about his absence. He didn’t really know how to talk about it when it’s obvious that he’s with Connor. 

“What am I supposed to do?”

“What do you mean...?”

“What am I supposed to do about Richie?”

“Eddie. No one is putting that responsibility on you” Bev frowns watching Eddie drop his books at the sight of Richie’s locker door was ripped off the hinges. “Well...that’s not a good sign”

“Where’s Richie?” Eddie panicked as Bev rests her hand on his back. 

“I have him for musical theater. I’ll text you if he’s in there” Bev reassured before quickly heading to her first period. 

Eddie walked over to his locker seeing the claw marks. He takes a minute to graze his fingers against the marks feeling liquid which soon revealed it was blood. 

Keep it in Eddie. Control your urges..

When the bell rang, Bev enters her musical theater class not finding Richie. So far so good since Richie is never the first one to be there. As she waited in the class, Richie walked in without his things including his glasses sitting beside Bev. 

“Hey”

“Hey..” 

“Are you good?”

“Could be better” Richie smiles before leaning back in his seat taking a deep breath. 

“Richie Tozier. Do you mind going today?”

“Nope. I don’t” Richie got up heading onto the tiny theater class stage. He fumbles in his pockets taking out his phone and connecting it to the speaker. “Can I get a minute?”

“Start when the song starts”

“Right on” Richie sets his phone down taking in another deep breath before hitting play. 

“I never meant to make it such a mess...” Richie sighs doing his pacing. “I never thought that it would go this far” 

Beverly frowns hitting record on her phone without Richie noticing. 

“So I just stand here sorry...Searching for something to say” Richie sat down on one of the boxes. “Something to say....”

The song continued as Bev didn’t know if this song was connected to anything. But everyone gasped when Richie’s ears and tail popped out showing a defeated pup. 

“No, I'd rather pretend I'm something better than these broken parts...” Richie howls. “Pretend I'm something other than this mess that I am!” 

Richie quickly stood to his feet as the tears started to form. 

“'Cause then I don't have to look at it. And no one gets to look at it” He yells but continues to have his singing voice. “No, no one can really see!”

Then the song ended shortly after, Richie took his phone and went into the hall for some fresh air. 

“Ms. Marsh, go check on your friend please” The teacher insisted as Bev was already half way out the door. 

Bev stopped in the hall turning back to the curled up teen leaning against the wall. She knelt down looking at her friend seeing the tears continue to roll down his cheeks without any sound coming from him. Bev rests her hand behind one of his ears carefully, scratching to get a happy dog reaction from Richie who only pushed away her hand. 

“Do you want to talk hun?”

“I’d only feel stupid Bev..”

“Well. We all are stupid so.” Bev frowns sitting next to Richie. “You are so extra sometimes Richie. You don’t express your feelings in an appropriate way, you step out of class a lot, and you’re hiding your feelings for a certain vampire”

“Okay that’s such a fucking jump” Richie shot up to only get smacked by Bev right away. He retracted himself giving Bev a death stare. 

“What? You’re stupid. You only started dating that Connor boy-“

“Woah woah woah. If you’re going to call me stupid for dating him because Eddie wouldn’t fucking notice my feelings. That’s not goddamn why I’m upset. I’m just more upset that you assumed that” Richie got up grabbing Bev’s hand and leading her somewhere. 

“Now this is sketchy-“

“Shut up. I’m taking you to see what I’m actually fucking upset about”

Bev didn’t say anything else and only followed Richie. Richie lead her into the boys locker room which she thought in her lifetime wouldn’t have to be in. He let go of her hand to go into the equipment locker. 

“Why would you hide something in-“ Bev stops talking as she looks at the slurs written on Richie’s locker. “So. It was your that ripped it off but-“

“I did it when I first got to school. I don’t know if anyone even bothered” Richie frowns propping it up against the unit. “You and the losers are the only ones I’m open to. So who the fuck would do this?”

“Your boyfriend is cousins with Henry. Ever thought of that?”

“That’s...a jump but..I don’t know”

“Rich. I know nobody else wants to say it cuz they are brainless idiots most days. But shouldn’t you really question why Connor stuck with you in the first place?” Bev frowns as Richie sat down on the bench staring at the words. “Henry....is the only one I remember calling you such things..”

“Why would he do that to me though...He said he loved me”

Bev sits beside him crossing her arms as she looks at the locker. “Well. I don’t want to get your hopes up when you should really protect yourself sometimes. But maybe Connor has nothing to do with this” 

“I should put it back huh?”

“Mmm....nah” Bev got up grabbing the locker door and melting it. “They’ll have to replace it” she let herself out as Richie stares at the puddle that was once his locker door. 

A few classes went by as Richie walks into theater sitting next to Eddie who kept the worried look on his face since the morning. Richie turns to him seeing the expression which made him immediately grab Eddie’s noise making the vampire smack Richie a few times to let go.

“WHAT WAS THAT FOR”

“You’re sad looking. I don’t need that” Richie laughs a bit before going into his backpack and handing Eddie his lines. 

“So you’re actually letting me be your scene partner this year”

“Yeah, I am” Richie smiles as he goes into his copy of the lines highlighting his. 

Eddie stared at Richie for a while watching his smile stay on his dumb face. His perfect. Dumb. Ass. Face. Eddie started blushing making him retreat into his lines taking the time to highlight his. 

Little did he know. 

What was bound to happen. 


	13. Garden of the Mind

After classes, Richie stepped foot onto the field for practice seeing his friends sitting on the bleachers to watch Mike and him. He locked eyes with Connor who sat on the bleachers with the losers. 

“Rich we are about to start the rotation-“ Mike stares at Richie who couldn’t draw his attention away. He looks over seeing Bev talking to Connor. “Bev invited him”

“Why?”

“Well. You two are dating aren’t you?” Mike laughs a little before pulling his ass’s attention back to the field. 

Richie told the losers during the end of sophomore year. Even though few of them didn’t know and others wanted confirmation. 

“How long have you been with Richie, Connor?” Ben smiles as Connor let go of his backpack from his grasp. 

“Um. Since..Halloween of freshman year? So almost two years” 

“So you two m-met at t-the dance?” Bill asks watching Connor turn away deciding not to answer that. 

————

“You understand why you’re doing this right?”

“I really don’t”

“He’s a werewolf. The strongest in their group besides the fucking supernova. But your fairy ass can’t catch her damn attention so you go for the second”

“You want me to out a man?”

“He’s a boy Connor. You have to make him grow attached in order to tear him down”

“I don’t-“ The figure smacked Connor across the face before grabbing his collar pinning him against the wall. 

“There’s always a reason I do this shit. So just do what I ask”

————

“So what do you like about Richie?” Bev smiles at Connor who drew his attention away from the field. 

“His humor” Connor answers catching a few laughs from the others. “Is..that funny?”

“Yeah sorry, his humor is very extra” Stan rolls his eyes smiling. “Has he made a mom joke yet?”

“Ugh he always does” Connor brought his knees up to his chest giving off a defensive vibe. 

Eddie frowns turning to the others. Bev didn’t know how to continue the conversation when he’s clearly uncomfortable. 

“HEADS UP” The coach yells as the football shot into the bleachers startling all of them sitting. “Damn. Would’ve been hilarious if it hit somebody” he scoffs going back to the team. 

“Our coach is crazy” 

“Don’t day that out loud Rich and get the ball” The banshee yells as Richie rolls his eyes heading to the bleachers. 

Connor grabbed the ball handing it off to Richie who gave him a loving smile and a wink. Eddie watched the two before leaning back against Stan’s bird legs catching the harpy’s attention. He looks down at his sad expression turning to Connor seeing his now happy one. 

“There there bat” Stan pet Eddie’s head making him grow confused but it was comforting. 

Two hours passed and the practice was over. Mike smiles running over to Stan and kissing him lovingly. Bev smiles at the two before drawing her attention to Connor and Richie who were talking. From the looks of it. It was serious. 

“What’s going on over there?” Ben frowns standing beside Bev. Bev shrugs not knowing what’s going on. 

“Hopefully it works itself out” Bev frowns at Ben as he instantly wraps his arm around her for comfort. 

“H-Hey lets go g-get some food” Bill suggests heading down the bleachers standing with Mike and Stan. 

“Shouldn’t we wait for Rich?” 

“He’s going to hang with Connor. It’ll just be the six of us” Bev smiles wrapping her arm around his shoulders. 

“But he can just bring Connor-“

“Eddie we know you wouldn’t want that” Ben states patting his back. 

As the six left, Connor sat down on the bench closes to the field looking up at Richie and his upset expression. 

“So. I’m going to get my ass beat. By your brainless cousin. Because you decided to share EVERYTHING about ME to him” Richie frowns crossing his arms. 

“...I wasn’t..supposed to say anything”

“Why’d you let it go out for this long? Seriously...why...” Richie dropped his arms and the blueness in his eyes turned grey. That’s new. 

“Henry...wanted a lot of information” Connor stood on the bench to try and be the same height as Richie. “But..I never expected to gain feelings..” he rests his hands on Richie’s face feeling how cold his skin got. 

“...Henry is..going to hurt me. Please stop touching me..” Richie frowns removing Connor’s hands from his face. “We’re done” he picked up his bag leaving Connor at the bleachers. 

Henry scoffs from the locker room entrance leading to the field. He watches Richie head home before making his way to Connor. 

“Why the fuck did you do that” 

“Why the fuck would I keep lying” Connor snaps. “You only used me because I’m gay and you wanted Richie defeated. When HES just going to fall back on his group because they’re his fucking family. They got his back as he got theirs. You think he’s going to be in that state forever”

“You do realize that you’ve gained feelings for the mutt. The mutt that fell in love with you. Not giving a damn what his losers thought about him dating a Bowers. You snuck your way into his heart and into his mind Connor. Just because I want to use his weaknesses as a weapon, doesn’t mean I’m the only bad guy here. Remember what you were threatened to do and pursued it anyway. Don’t think just because I can beat your ass to a pulp, You didn’t have a say. You could’ve easily lied to me instead of fucking with the mutt’s feelings” Henry left after saying all of that as Connor broke down into tears standing there. 

Realizing everything...

The rest of the week went by, ending with Friday and Richie hasn’t gone to school since Tuesday after hearing what Connor said. 

“Shouldn’t we detour by Richie’s and see if he’s well enough to come today?” Eddie suggest as Bill was driving him and Ben to school. 

“I-I don’t see w-why not. B-But if he’s sick then don’t pester” Bill says calmly turning into Richie’s driveway watching Eddie get out of the car heading to the door. 

“It is weird that Richie suddenly grew ill after Tuesday’s practice”

“W-Weirder that he d-didn’t text any of us” 

Eddie waited patiently at the door, being greeted by Went who opened it. 

“Hi Mr. Tozier”

“Morning Eddie, did you need something?”

“I was..just wondering if Richie is well enough to come to school today?”

“He’s still sick sweetheart” Maggie interrupts knowing Went would go full defensive on Eddie even if he wasn’t the one to put Richie in this state. “If he’s not well by Monday we’ll be taking him in to see a doctor”

“Oh...oh okay uh. Tell him I hope he feels better?” Eddie smiles watching Maggie nod before closing the door. 

“I couldn’t ask the boy what happened?” 

“Went. I don’t think any of Richie’s friends know what happened. Or it wouldn’t have just been Eddie at the door”

“Hm.” Went crosses his arms making his way upstairs. 

Maggie frowns going into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water before following Went upstairs and into Richie’s room. She stops seeing Went waiting outside of Richie’s room. 

“Is he-“

“He’s getting dressed. For school.”

“Then..you can drop him off?”

“He has a car”

“Went. He’s probably still in that state of mind. I don’t trust him behind the wheel. YOU DRIVE HIM” Maggie growls as Went straightens up. 

Richie steps out of his room stopping in between the two. 

“You feel well enough to go hun?”

“Yeah..” Richie frowns heading downstairs with his parents following him. 

A moment went by as Went pulls up in front of Derry High turning to his son who didn’t seem to be leaving yet. 

“Are you alright Rich?”

“Uh. Yeah” He grabbed his backpack stepping out of the car. “Can I get a ride home?”

“Just call me when you’re ready Rich” Went frowns watching Richie head inside the building. 

“He’s been gone for two days” Eddie frowns walking to his locker with Ben. 

“That’s two days. This will be his third. It doesn’t really affect anything” Ben leaned up against the lockers looking at Eddie’s worried expression. 

“Attendance policy. And he’ll miss a lot”

“You worry too much”

“But-“

“I wouldn’t stress about Richie, Eddie. I promise” Ben pats Eddie’s back leaving him to go to class. 

“Why..would you stress?” 

Eddie stood there for a moment before realizing. He turned around locking eyes with Richie. 

“Dude!” Eddie immediately embraced Richie feeling the taller one wrap his arms around him. “Are you okay?!”

“Yeah, was just sick” Richie let go to Eddie smiling a bit before going to his locker. 

“Did you go over the lines?”

“Eddie. I’ve memorized our scene once I picked it” 

“Oh, okay then do you want to go today?”

“Not really but if our teacher wants us to. Then okay” Richie stopped at his locker seeing they replaced the door. “Does this mean my combo is different?”

“Richie we never had combo lockers” Eddie states watching Richie open his locker seeing a unrecognizable box. Making him shut the door heading to his first period. “I’ll see you in theater!”

Richie walked into musical theater heading to the back row. He sits down and waits for class to start when Bev landed into his lap. 

“Hey?”

“You haven’t been here the past two days, puppy”

“I’m sorry”

“Why are you apologizing?”

“I don’t...know? Sorry” Richie laughs a bit as Bev stares at his grey eyes for a while before moving to the seat next to him and patting her lap. “Huh?”

“Oh come on puppy. I don’t need to connect the dots for you”

Richie smiles a bit shifting into the wild dog but it was startling to Bev. She looks down at the puppy version of a wild dog. Bev frowns holding Richie throughout the class. 

When lunch came around Eddie walked out to the bleachers to find his fellow losers minus Richie. He frowns wondering where he’s at but as he got a closer look, Connor was standing in front of the five. 

“Where’s Rich...?” Eddie asks as Stan shrugs gesturing him to sit with him. “But-“

“Shut up. We were waiting for you to show up so Connor can say it all at once”

“But shouldn’t Rich-“

“It’s about Rich, Eddie.” Ben frowns before letting Connor start all of what he’s got to say. 

“Did...Rich say anything to you after..Tuesday?” 

Bev immediately looked at Stan as the two thought the same thing. 

He’s the reason he didn’t come to school. 

But they didn’t know what effected him in such a way. 

“Richie and I broke..u-up” Connor frowns hugging himself and stepping a bit back. 

“Hun I’m so so-“ 

“T-There’s more.” Bill stopped Bev from finishing that apology. “Y-You w-wouldn’t h-have said it. I-If it didn’t affect R-Rich”

“Bill what the fuck are you getting at” Stan frowns watching Bill step off the bleachers getting into Connor’s business. “Okay. Don’t-“

“You hurt R-Richie. With w-what” 

Mike stops Stan from stopping Bill as Connor dropped his arms feeling the hands of his aniexty strangle him. He tried to get the words out before anything could happen but Bill had already grabbed his collar. He was about to shake it out of him when Eddie stormed down with his eyes flashing red. 

“You’re going to tell us everything” Eddie states as Bill let go of Connor when the flash of red appeared on his eyes. 

“Henry told me to get close to Richie since he’s one of the powerful supernaturals in your group. He forced me to get close and grow a relationship so Richie would confess and tell me personal things that can be used against him. I told Richie Tuesday because I gained actually feelings when this was all just a plan” Connor states before knocking out of the trance. Bill and Eddie were about to act upon what was heard but before they could, Bev had split in between the two swinging back and socking Connor in the jaw. 

“Where the fuck is Richie now?” Mike frowns immediately leaving the group with Ben to go search inside. 

Stan went down to the three towering Connor as he collects himself on the ground holding his jaw. Bev has left a burn as well that’ll most likely scar and stay for the rest of his life. 

“You went overboard Bev”

“No one does that to one of our losers. What the fuck are you getting at”

“If a teacher saw you could’ve gotten expelled”

“I wouldn’t give two fucks” Bev frowns. “Who in the right mind would do that to somebody. You had every right to ignore your cousin Connor. Why the fuck didn’t you” 

“You think I wanted to die to my cousin’s hand?..”

“You think we would’ve cared.” Bill snaps as Stan pulled him back before he could go full devil on the kid. 

“Some brings in the world can’t control what their abilities do. Especially werewolves. You could’ve put Richie in a state of mind that made his weaknesses take over” Stan states as he quickly made his way inside to help Mike and Ben. 

“The garden in our minds hold every memory and every fact about us. Imagine starting a fire” Bev knelt down to Connor’s level. “You burned Richie’s” 


	14. Fear

Mike: Did he leave?

Ben: Must have.

Bev: What the fuck

Stan: He’s not in his usual spots

Bill: He went home

Stan: How do you know?

Bill: What else could be have done that ISNT jumping time conclusions 

Eddie: why the fuck did Connor do that..

Stan: He’s a Bowers. They don’t think twice

Bev: That was too spot on

Ben: Its the truth though. When was the last time any of the gang thought before they act?

Mike: In a dimension where we’re all human

Stan: Mike. I love you. But not the time

Mike: What should we do? Bev already gave the kid a scar he’ll remember

Bev: All we can do is keep Richie away from the Bowers gang

Ben: And try and get him back

Stan: What?

Mike: I’m confused

Eddie: Don’t just fucking say that without an explanation

Ben: Well every being has a defense mechanism in their brains. You all probably experienced it once or twice. But for those experiencing major emotional and mental distress, like Richie, the body shuts down into the opposite of how that person usually is. 

Bev: Wouldn’t that mean Richie is now evil?

Bill: No, for demons and angels it can be like that. 

Ben: Werewolves go from predators to prey. His parents probably have caught onto it. And that’s why when Richie went into his wild dog form. He was a pup. More vulnerable instead of protective. 

Stan: Richie is the one that always backs us up whenever he witnesses something. Now he’s not. Wow who would’ve known that

Bev: Ben reads too often

Ben: What the fuck else am I supposed to do?

Bill: Be normal

Mike: That’s kind of hard to do when you’re the son of a demon lord and he’s the son of a guardian 

Bill: I was kidding but okay lol

Eddie: BACK TO RICHIE?!

Bev: Hun. Sunday is a full moon. This time. Now that we are older. We can sneak out passed the shifting curfew and see if Richie is okay or not

Eddie: But what about now? 

Bill: I’ll get his stuff together that he missed and bring it over. 

Eddie: I’m coming

Bill: I know you are

When school ended, Bill and Eddie were driving over to Richie’s. Eddie kept gripping onto his knees worried about the werewolf and Bill caught on to his worry. He stops at the light before pinching Eddie’s side making him scream. 

“WHY”

“Your worry r-radiates and I-I can’t right now”

“Are you not worried?!”

“I am E-Eddie. B-But I can’t h-have it a-add on” Bill frowns feeling Eddie’s hand rests on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry”

“I-It’s fine Eds”

As soon as Bill pulled into the driveway, Eddie immediately got out and headed for the door. When Eddie was at the door, Bill looked into the garage only finding Richie’s car. He soon got the stupid idea of climbing up the tree by Richie’s window checkin in. Bill frowns at the tired expressionless werewolf laying in his bed wishing he wasn’t there. The two locked eyes resulting in Richie turning away from the window. 

“Bill what are you doing in the tree?? I don’t think Richie’s home...” Eddie frowns as Bill jumps down. 

“Yeah I-I don’t think so. Thought h-he’d b-be in his room”

Eddie frowns going back to Bill’s car as Bill couldn’t stop staring at the window. 

“What the f-fuck did that kid do...”

That Saturday was mainly the six making a plan to defend themselves during the full moon the following Sunday. Especially keeping Eddie’s mom away. 

“You better stay in the Uris’s house Eddie bear. I don’t want any werewolf eating my baby” Sonya smiles kissing Eddie’s cheek making him pull away as he grabs his bag quickly heading out with Stan. 

“He’ll be safe Ms. Kaspbrak” Stan reassures watching her smile before following Eddie. “Do you always radiate fragile energy?”

“Do I need to de-feather you Stan?”

“I’ll take that as a yes” Stan rolled his eyes walking back to his place. 

Once all six got to Stan’s, Bev kept a look out the window. She frowns watching the patrol do a few rounds before it started getting dark. 

“Is this even a smart idea?” Eddie frowns fiddling with the loss thread at the end of his sleeve. 

“You’re n-now questioning?” Bill rolls his eyes dropping his bat which was in self defense mechanism in case of anything. 

“We were idiots last time” Ben states going to the window siting down beside Bev. 

“Last time was freshman year” Bev smacks Ben’s arm resting against the window seeing some activity already. “Richie did get shot because we got involved”

“We didn’t get involved. Eddie got pinned by Richie and his mom reacted” Mike frowns watching Eddie bring his knees to his chest hiding his face in his lap. “Eddie?”

“I just want him to be okay. I want to know what’s going on in his fucking head” Eddie’s anger leaked into his worry. He got up from Stan’s bed heading out. The five collected themselves and followed Eddie. 

“Eddie. Don’t act upon feelings” Bev ran up to him as Eddie ignored what she said. 

“She’s right dude” Stan grabbed Eddie’s arm pulling him back. “Yeah we care about Rich and what’s happening with him. But that doesn’t make it right for you to act on your feelings. Richie is heartbroken. If you confess. You’ll be heartbroken if it goes any other way that isn’t yours”

“Wait. So Eddie walked away once you said “Richie is heartbroken” because he has feelings for the guy and was waiting for Connor to break it off?” Mike states as Stan and Bev look ahead of them seeing Eddie already half way down the block. 

“R-Rich is heartbroken b-but that d-doesn’t mean he’s g-gonna go to his first crush r-right a-away” Bill states as Mike watches Bev sprinting toward their vampire and Stan flying over to Eddie only to grab his shoulders. 

“This isn’t going to end well” Ben quickly added as the three rushed over. 

“LET GO”

“You’re only going to hurt yourself” Stan states feeling himself get pulled to the ground by Eddie. 

“IM ALREADY HURT” Eddie snaps breaking into tears. “That asshole gave up on me. He saw me with Olivia and then fucking moved on. When I only got with her to test if my feelings for Rich were actually real!”

“Eddie. You used O-“

“At first! Then I actually started having feelings! Olivia knew too. That’s the real reason we broke up. We weren’t right for each other. And so I took my time to heal and then bam. Richie and Connor are together?? They’ve been together for almost two years and I didn’t fucking know?!”

“Y-You are o-o-oblivious”

“Shut up Bill! That’s not funny! It’s funny to you guys but it’s not to me!” Eddie frowns wiping away his tears but they kept coming like a running fountain. “It hurt me...that Richie’s feelings got fucked like this. Now he’s fucking vulnerable to Bowers. To fucking Bowers. He got manipulated! That wouldn’t have happened if he was with me in the fucking first place” he yells which caused howling. 

“We should head back” Ben frowns as the low growling got louder. He immediately grabbed Bev and Bill flying into the trees. 

Mike frowns hurrying over and grabbing Stan who reached for Eddie who suddenly was face to face with another werewolf. This one not being Richie. 

The reason why. 

It wasn’t just the one.

Eddie froze in place as Bev immediately went down causing extreme bright light from her hands to blind the werewolves. But that only made one infuriated and lungs toward the two. 

Before it could hit either of them, Eddie pulled Bev back causing her to stop the light and see a whole other werewolf take down the one threatening. 

“Okay. Come on let’s go” Stan grabbed Eddie’s shoulders with his claws and flying him out of there as Ben picked up Bev bridal style. 

“Wait...No!” Eddie shifted into his bat form making it difficult for Stan to grab him. 

“Oh my f-f-fucking god.” Bill face plans jumping out the tree and chasing after the bat. 

Bev tried going but Ben wouldn’t allow it, same goes for Mike with Stan. The two knew Bill will be fine. Only reason they reached out was for Eddie, so he wouldn’t get hurt. 

“Eddie!” Bill calls out avoiding every interaction with a werewolf that could happen. “F-Fucker” he reached Richie’s house grabbing the tiny bat before he could go up to the window. 

“Let go!” Eddie yells shifting back and smacking Bill away even if he could do much worse. They both could. 

“You n-need to face it!”

“Bill I swear to fuck if you don’t let go-“ Eddie pulled his arm away and once he broke lose. 

Richie’s window broke from the impact of the werewolf breaking through. The thing is. They don’t know which one it is. 

Bill grabbed Eddie’s hand pulling him behind him. “Okay...T-This c-c-can be any...o-of them” stating the obvious wasn’t going to do anything. 

“We’re gonna die and it’s my fault”

“I-I’m f-f-fucking mad you j-just realized that” 

“I’m sorry” Eddie grabbed onto Bill trying not to shake from his rushing thoughts triggering his anxiety. “I just wanted to make sure Richie was fine....I didn’t want this to ever happen to him...but it did..I’m sorry” 

Bill frowns knowing that the group beaten up Eddie with what he wanted to do this for. Even if he did find this to be a mistake a couple of times. Yet he still acted. 

Eddie suddenly grabbed onto Bill by wrapping his arms around his torso. Bill didn’t react when he looked up finding a werewolf lifting Eddie by his shirt. 

“What should we do”

“Where i-is it t-taking us”

“Are we dinner?”

“S-Shut up”

The two were carefully dropped outside of Stan’s house. Bill quickly went inside to tell the others what just happened as Eddie stared at the werewolf. 

“Please tell me you’re Richie...” Eddie frowns holding his arms out for the wolf to put his head into his embrace. 

But he didn’t. 

Instead Eddie watches him shift back and the two looked at each other. One with fear and the other with worry. 

“How can you shift back early...?”

“I’m in a funk Eds...everything been acting weird” Richie frowns heading back home. 

“So...you couldn’t shift but you did to help Bill and I...you’re in more pain than before” Eddie frowns watching Richie shrug on his way home. 

Eddie couldn’t take it.

Richie stopped in the middle of the road when Eddie wrapped his arms around his waist not letting go. 

“I’m here...”

Richie felt his heart start pounding. 

“Please don’t push me away...”

Eddie rests his head against Richie’s back feeling him shake even more than when he embraced him. Richie didn’t say a word when the tears started streaming down his cheeks. The grey faded from his eyes as he pushed his glasses up wiping away his tears. 

“I never wanted to...”


	15. The Wolf and It's Prey

“Ms. Marsh”

“Puppy” Bev smiles watching Richie walking into musical theater. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Better than before. Except the binding on my rib cage”

“That’s what you get for not easing into your natural shift. So, what happened last night? I know you saved Bill and Eddie. What else?”

“I cried. That’s all”

——-

“I never wanted to...” Richie pulls away from Eddie putting his glasses back on and turning around to face the vampire. 

“..I’m sorry about what happened”

“It wasn’t your fault. I don’t see why you’re apologizing Eddie Spaghetti.”

“Ugh. Your stupid nicknames..”

Richie smiles a bit leaning down to Eddie’s ear. 

“Eds”

“Stop”

“Edward Spahgedward”

“Rich.”

“Eddie bear”

“Don’t push it..”

Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist bringing him close. Eddie instantly wrapped his around Richie’s neck holding him close. 

“I’m sorry”

“I missed the nicknames....but the others will never believe you if you told them” Eddie laughs a little as Richie smirks a bit. 

“Eddie my love”

“Richie...”

“Baby”

“Don’t..”

“Lovebug”

“Don’t get cute...”

“Oh?”

“...beep beep Richie” Eddie blushes hiding his face. 

Rich brought him closer not wanting to let go and Eddie didn’t want to any time soon. 

——-

“Yeah. I pretty much just cried”

“Well, I would do if I broke one of my ribs from shifting. You shouldn’t be here”

“Missed too much school”

“Two and a half days isn’t too much”

“Mm. In dog years it is” Richie jokes as Bev rolls her eyes before smiling. 

Their jokester is back

“So, since you’re the theater god. Have you picked a number?”

“For a duet? I have a few.” Richie starts to go on about a few scenes they could do as Bev got nosey and went to texting Eddie if anything more happened last night. 

Eddie: What’d he say

Bev: That he cried

Eddie: He’s not lying. He did cry 

Bev: But is that all

Eddie: Yeah?

If only this was a conversation face to face. Then Bev could tell if the bloodsucker was lying. 

Bev: You sure? Nothing more?

Eddie: Why?

Bev: I just want to know what got him out of his funk

Eddie: Just because his eyes turned back to their natural blue. Doesn’t mean that he’s completely out of his funk

Bev: I didn’t even notice his eyes yet

Eddie: Goodnight

Bev: Bitch we’re in school

Eddie: I SAID. GOODNIGHT. 

Bev put her phone away before grabbing Richie’s face making him face her. The two stared at each other in sudden silence for a while. Richie got awkwardly uncomfortable for a bit and pushed Bev off carefully. 

“Why?”

“Your eyes are grey anymore”

“That’s an odd observation”

“Are you okay?”

“We went from normal to questioning. Why?”

“Can’t a friend randomly worry?”

“Yeah but I’m fine Bevvy” Richie states before handing her his phone for the scene he picked. “You know you’d be the first one to know if anything right?”

“I do, but I also would like to just ask sometimes puppy”

“That’s fine Supernova” Richie smiles before pressing play. 

Soon the next class came around as Stan watches Richie come in setting down his AP English textbook on his desk before smiling at him. He stares as he sits down, making Richie uncomfortable.

“Did I do something?”

“What haven’t you done?”

“Hm. Fuck your mom”

“Okay I’m kicking your ass after class”

“Eh. Someone is gonna beat you to it” Richie says out of the blue before their teacher started the lesson. 

Stan frowns at Richie before turning back to his textbook. He felt uncomfortable with that knowledge thinking something terrible is going to happen. 

After the next two classes went by, Eddie waited patiently by Richie’s locker for the werewolf who approached the vampire happily. So what did he mean by earlier? 

”You stopped bringing your umbrella”

”You just noticed Richie?”

”I'm blind Eds. And I’ve been out of it last week. So guess I didn't notice” Richie shrugs opening his locker to put his books away from the first half of the day. 

Eddie stayed close waiting for Richie before heading to lunch. Richie closes his locker watching Eddie flinch from the loud noise. His instant reaction was reassuring Eddie by resting his hand on his cheek. 

”So, the fag rebounds quick” 

Richie removes his hand turning to the sound. He froze in place watching Henry and his mob approach the tall one. 

”What? Not gonna talk?”

”Leave him alone Bowers” Eddie scowls feeling Richie push him behind him. 

”Oh fuck off Fairy. You're no better” Henry snarls grabbing Richie’s collar slamming him against the locker. 

”Hey! F-Fuck off” Bill stutters as he approaches the situation with Mike. 

”You really want to start demon boy?” Henry signals Vic to grab Bill and Belch to pin Mike. 

The two struggled but before Henry could do anything. Richie unexpectedly headbutts Henry when he turned back, making him let go. He immediately grabbed Henry tossing him to the side. 

”Duck Bill,” Richie says quickly as Bill ducks when Richie’s fist went straight to the oni’s face. 

Vic grabbed Richie’s hand but had to let go of Bill. He instantly forces the werewolf up against the lockers once again. Mike pushed Belch up and off of him kicking him with all his lion might. Bill immediately blocked Belch from going after Mike leaving Vic and Richie. 

”You know what's great about dogs?”

”What the fuck you're going on about fucker”

”They bite sometimes when they ruff house” Richie growls bringing out a bit of himself suddenly biting his down on Vic’s arm

”WHAT THE ACTUAL-” Vic yells trying to pull away as Richie releases before pushing him down to the ground. 

”YOU THINK YOU CAN FUCKING STOP US TOZIER?!” Henry cracks getting up in Richie’s business. ”YOU THINK YOUR FAGGOT ASS WILL GET ANYWHERE OR HELL ANYTHING WITHOUT A SHITTON OF YOUR BLOOD SPILLED” he threats giving Richie a few blows until he fell to his knees. Belch had blocked Bill and Mike from doing anything. 

But. Eddie did something. His hypochondriac ass thought he’d never do. 

Before Henry to sock in another hit, Richie retracts himself when Henry suddenly froze when Eddie sunk in his fangs into his neck. Bill frowns witnessing what's happening as Mike immediately tackles Belch. So that Bill can pry Eddie off of Henry. 

”G-Get this rat off me-” Henry yells before swinging his body at Richie making Bill and Eddie ram into him. But it got Eddie off. ”You’re FUCKING NUTS” he ran off with Vic as Belch joined after being released. 

”Eddie are y-you okay?!” Bill frowns grabbing his face watching him cover his mouth and quickly running down the hall. 

”WHY THE FUCK DIDN’T ANY OF YOU HELP US” Mike roared watching a few people retract. 

Richie struggled to get up but once he did he sprinted after Eddie. 

”Eds?!” Richie called out after turning the corner watching him go into the bathroom. ”Fuck” he follows him in. 

Richie frowns starring at the curled up vampire hiding under the sinks. He checked to see if anyone was in there before locking themselves in to make sure no one witnesses Eddie in his fragile state. 

”Hey...Eddie” Richie tried joining him when Eddie suddenly hissed. ”Hey..”

”S-S-Sorry” Eddie shook in his position feeling pain in his jaw and stomach. ”D-Don’t touch me please...”

”I wasn't gonna..just wanted to make sure you’re okay. I'm not going to hold-”

”B-But I wanna be held...” Eddie frowns not knowing what he wants at that moment. He covered his mouth once more gagging again at the fact that he drank some of Henry’s blood. 

”You know you can vomit right?” Richie states quickly taking a step back. ”Not on me”

Eddie quickly got up from under the sinks going into one of the stalls and vomitting. Richie frowns getting up and leaning against the counter waiting. There was a sharp pain in his side that didn't want to die down but Richie didn't want to leave Eddie. Richie sat on the ground holding his abdomen and staying there until Eddie came out. 

Richie was always prey, even if he wanted to protect others over himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College is killer so I'm sorry if some things don't make a lot of sense


	16. Milord

After the dust settles between half of the losers and the Bowers gang. Things started to be normal for the most part. 

”Christmas grahams? Isn't that a bit over the top for a 99.8% supernatural school?”

”What, think they are too humanized?” Bev shuts her locker before walking with Stan to class. 

”Well. They are weird to do. Mostly, I want to get one for Mike.”

”But?”

”There’s been...a bit of an offsetting feeling between the both of us” Stan frowns. ”Like. Something is missing”

”Aren’t you poly?”

”That’s fucking random coming out of you”

”Stan. Besides Richie and Eddie using me as their advice column. You also come to me for advice when really it's just observations you can't see yourself” Bev snickers heading upstairs with a now angry harpy. ”I'm not saying a threesome but the way you AND Mike look at Bill without him knowing? Why not get a piece of demonic ass” she continued on her way to her class by herself. 

Stan stood there for a while before pushing the door open to Art and immediately sitting next to Eddie looking defeated. Eddie stared at him disturbed by the fluffing up feathers coming from Stan’s shoulders. 

”What's wrong songbird?”

”You sound like Richie.”

”Hm” Eddie put down his pencil turning his chair toward Stan. ”Then what's wrong Stan?”

”Bill”

”I don't know what you're getting at” Eddie felt even more uncertain about what Stan is getting at. 

Polyamorous isn't a bad thing. Stan just never thought about it until Bill came into question. He never asked Mike about Bill but he always thought about him. He had feelings for the demon when they were younger but he thought those feelings died off. Guess they lingered. 

”I...dodon't know either” Stan frowns as Eddie brought himself back toward the table. 

“There’s nothing wrong with...what’s it called again? Poly? Polyamorous...I think that’s it. The only thing wrong with it is if it hurts people and you keep your thought away from Mike when he deserves to know some of it”

“When did you become the advice column?”

“Ever since my feelings for Richie were resurfacing. I needed to clear my head somehow”

“So. Helping people?”

“I’ll do that no matter what. It just expanded more to others than just the losers”

“There’s nothing wrong with that bud” Stan pats his back as Eddie opens his sketchbook. ”Are you trying to distract yourself from your feelings?”

”Mm. Yes and no. No, because I don’t mind helping. Especially if it’s with the school, cuz that’ll look good on my record. But yeah since what am I supposed to do right now?” Eddie shrugs. “I’m just. A vampire. A predator. In love with someone who’ll never notice my existence if he noticed Connor’s”

“You do realize, he stopped going for you once you went out with Olivia.”

“That’s...obvious but why did he-“

“He’s still recently heartbroken. He may be out of that weird funk. But we don’t know that for sure now do we?” Stan frowns watching Eddie stress himself out in his own thoughts regarding that. 

When free period came around, Eddie went to grab something but as he was walking to his locker. He noticed Richie at one of the graham tables signing something before straightening out. His heart started pounding at the striking that could be that was for him. But who even knows who holds Richie’s heart anyway. Eddie opened his locker frowning thinking too hard about that and instantly shifting into his bat form. Hiding in his locker for the entire free period. Little did he know Richie sat beside his locker waiting for him to get out. He noticed his upset expression when he went into his locker. He wanted to know what was wrong but didn't want to force it out of him. So he stayed. Like the good wolf, he is. 

Eddie flew out shifting back into his human form. He turned around noticing Richie in his wild dog form laying there. “Richie” he calls crouching down to his level. 

“Eds” Richie said in some form of telepathy. Something he only does with Eddie. 

“Don’t call me that puppy”

“Don’t call me that Eds” Richie barked making that small smile return on Eddie’s face. Richie shifted back after that standing to his feet holding his hand out. 

Eddie happily took the help in standing up. He didn’t want to let go of his hand nor did Richie. The only reason he did-

“Fucking fairies. Move out of the hall” Henry pushed Eddie out of his way as Eddie cowered a bit avoiding anything more. Even if he was the one to almost suck the life out of Henry. Literally. 

“Better watch your step“ Richie states suddenly pushing Belch in the back causing a domino affect with the four. “Milord. You better shift quickly”

Eddie stares at Richie confused as the growling and snarls from the four grew louder. He trusted Rich and did what was asked. Richie immediately put Eds in his pocket grabbing their bags and sprinting away from the four as they chased. Richie was faster and wasn’t going to take their shit that day. Especially when Eddie is with him. Eddie clawed onto his shirt with his tiny talons holding onto dear life because the faster Richie got. The more he thought he was going to fly out. 

Richie turned the last corner of the hall right as the bell rang. The Bowers Gang was stuck with foot traffic as Richie got the two away and out of there. Can’t stop this werewolf. 

“...I can’t believe you just did that” Eddie exclaims shaking in his place after shifting back. 

“Didn’t want anyone hurt if I’m being honest” 

“Well. You did start the chase”

“Mhm. I’m a dumbass but it worked so” Richie shrugs as the two were in the back of the school standing in the slim space of shade so Eddie doesn’t burn. 

“Can I ask you something Rich”

“Shoot Eddie Spaghetti” Richie took out a cigarette from his pack but stopped trying to light it when Eddie wouldn’t stop staring. “Sorry. Shoot” he lowered the cig and lighter. 

“Are you okay from everything? The shit with Connor?” Eddie frowns wishing he didn’t ask. But he wanted to. The only worse thing about asking was the awkward silence between the two. Then..

“No, I’m not” Richie frowns putting away the cigarette and his lighter resting against the wall. “I wish I never got into that relationship. I...I don’t know why I didn’t think of the stuff Connor could do. It felt real the longer it got. But I wish he didn’t expose myself to his cousin. Now Henry knows a lot. A lot I don’t need anyone knowing” He kept his calm through all of what he said but there was more. He just didn’t want to say it out loud. 

Because it’s over. And it still hurts. 

“You know you have the losers and...me to protect you and stick with you right?”

“Right” Richie smiles looking down at Eddie, Eddie the one who couldn’t control the tint of pink appearing on the tips of his ears. “Hey uh. Can you sneak out tonight?” The nervous tone exhaled from Richie’s throat. 

“Depends...what time Trashmouth?”

“Haven’t heard that in a while..I’m saying midnight”

“Hm. We meeting somewhere or are you taking me somewhere”

“The Clubhouse, but I’d like to walk with you” Richie felt the heat linger in his face as he smiles reassuringly. 

“Want the others or just us?”

“Just us”

“Okay Rich, midnight it is” Eddie smiles a little watching his smile return fully. “But do you mind taking me home first? I didn’t fully come prepared for the sun to be harsh”

“I gotchu milord” Richie opened up his pocket on his shirt as Eddie shifted but before he got in. Richie held him in his hands for a moment. “How can you be so cute tiny Eds” his smile went to a fear filled expression when Eddie threatened to sink his fangs into his hand. “Okay. I take it back. Mostly” 

Soon the two were in Eddie’s neighborhood, Richie didn’t want him to be burned so he got to his house quickly. But before he knew it. He was hanging out in Eddie’s room while Eddie made sure it was just the two of them in the house. 

“You gonna kill me Eds and cover it up before Ms. K gets back?”

“If I wanted to kill you, I would’ve done it already now wouldn’t I?” 

“Hm. Very very true” Richie leaned on the window sill while Eddie rummaged around for something. He watched him panic a bit before finally finding what he looked for. “Satisfied?”

Eddie rolled his eyes turning to face Richie holding Rich’s letterman. Richie looks down at the jacket in his hands wondering what he’s doing. The obvious was returning it. 

“Thanks..for giving it to me during the..incident with Henry” Eddie states as Richie held it for a minute before suddenly putting it back on the smaller one. “What?”

“I Uh. Like you in it. Besides. You’ll need a coat for the cold Derry nights in winter if you’re coming out at midnight” Richie smiles as Eddie caught a glimpse of the blush forming on his cheeks. Making him get heated. 

“Mm. Fine I’ll keep it..for now” Eddie slipped into the sleeves as Richie admires the the size difference. “What now?” He caught onto the staring as Richie immediately took his leave. 

“I’ll see you at midnight milord” Richie winks on his way out the window. 

“Milord...” Eddie thought too hard about a nickname as he grew infuriated about it. 


	17. Say Something [Pt. 1]

Richie waited patiently in the cold night in front of Eddie’s house watching the window for his favorite vampire to hesitantly crawl out. He landed perfectly in front of the werewolf who couldn’t stop smiling that his jacket was on Eddie. 

“Ready Milord?” Richie smiles leading the way to the Barrens. 

Eddie watched Richie skip every other step he took and he looked stupid to him. But he didn’t want to say that it was also adorable. 

The two were soon alone in the clubhouse enjoying the company even if it was full of silence for the most part. 

“Hey, rich?”

“Sup?” Richie put his phone away turning to Eddie in the hammock. 

“Do you think I’m a monster?”

“No, why?”

“Because after what happened to Henry. It seemed so brutal”

“Mm. He deserved it, besides. You didn’t kill him. So there’s nothing really to worry about” Richie leaned up against the pillar supporting Eddie afloat. “Do you think I’m a monster?”

“No. You’re a puppy” Eddie teases as Richie rolled his eyes getting up and getting into the hammock with Eddie. “A Great Dane puppy that’s for sure”

“Yeah but besides that. I’m talking about the full moon nights. Aren’t I scary?”

Eddie tried to forget the night Richie was shot, but it’s engraved in his head. He was scary. Menacing. Bigger than average werewolves. Richie is a monster by human standards. But what supernatural isn’t? And Eddie...

“I never thought of you as scary, let alone a monster” Eddie locked eyes with Richie when he said that. Making it stick with Rich. “Have you ever wished you were human? Never having to deal with what you're burdened with”

“That’s a loaded question if you think hard enough” Richie crosses his legs making Eddie anxious when the hammock shifted. 

“I’m just curious” Eddie held himself as Richie frowns before shrugging. “Huh?”

“I always thought that maybe life would be easier as a human. But I only thought that twice. When I got shot. And when..Connor broke up with me” Richie frowns feeling that old sensitivity return. 

”I'm sorry, you didn't have to-”

”No no. It's fine. I needed to talk about things in order to heal from them” Richie got out of the hammock moving next to Eddie sitting on the ground. “Can I say something?”

“Anything” Eddie turns to his friend who he’s in love with for almost a year now. “Wait”

“Okay..?” Richie stops his thought as his eyes flashed red indicating Eddie is about to ask something stupid. 

“Will this hurt me?”

“Me confessing my love shouldn’t hurt you...” Richie frowns as his eyes flashed back but when Eddie got his hopes up. He watched Richie stand up from the ground. “I Uh, your mom is going to shoot me dead. If you’re not back before she wakes up” he stares as Eddie checked his watch reading three in the morning. 

“Shit. She is going to kill me” Eddie got up from the hammock heading out with Richie. 

The walk was quiet. 

Was what he asked..a trigger?

He brainwashed Rich

He would forget after being asked

But not every supernatural work the same, especially with others’ abilities. 

Fuck

Eddie did something stupid. 

The two walked in uncomfortable silence on the way back to Eddie’s. Richie stood beside Eddie for a while longer as Eddie watched him stay there. 

“...can..I Uh” Richie felt the words break in his throat as he felt awful. 

“Can I get...a hug Richie?” 

Richie looked down at the vampire wearing his jacket, the cute fucker that brainwashed his confession. He forgot about it then and wanted the hug as well. Desperately in fact. He wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist bringing him close as Eddie floated a bit to be even with the tall werewolf. He brought his arms around his neck feeling Richie dig his face into his neck. The embrace lasted fifteen minutes...

Fifteen. 

Needed. 

Minutes. 

When Eddie went back to his room, Richie made his way home but was stopped halfway there. By too many familiar faces. The low growl coming from Rich grew louder the more defensive he got. 

Thank god Eds wasn’t there. 

“ENJOY THE NEXT STRESS-FREE DAYS BEFORE WINTER BREAK! ENJOY HIBERNATION! THE HOLIDAYS! WHATEVER!” The girl who ran the announcements is just as annoying as a siren. Wait. She is a siren. Don’t lure us into that trap. 

Eddie entered the school with a tiny hint red on his cheeks as he wore Richie’s jacket. It was cold and about to snow. Richie’s jacket is comfortable and warm. He didn’t give a fuck if anybody said anything about it. 

“Are you two a thing yet?” Bev smiles locking arms with her favorite vampire. “Well if you two are...then you can double date with me and Ben this Friday”

“Huh?? You and Ben are going on a date?”

“Yes, and I kind of need a buffer” Bev stops when they reached Eddie’s locker. He unlocks arms before unlocking his locker. “I really want things to hit off but I don’t want to get too nervous. You feel me?”

“So. You really just want friends to be around in case of anything”

“Yeah pretty much. Stan, Mike, and Bill are going. As well on their own date”

“Hm. Stan listened to me”

“You talked to him about the poly stuff too? Okay well as much as I want to talk about Stan, can you and Richie come?” 

“I can, I don’t know about Richie” Eddie closed his locker putting his books into his backpack. “I did something stupid and I feel like it’ll make us awkward”

“Eddie. Little perfect hypochondriac Eddie. Did something stupid?” Bev leaned up again the lockers growing a devilish smirk. “Do tell?”

After one long story that could’ve been cut to “I brainwashed Richie into telling me if it was going to hurt or not”. Bev gave Eddie one of those disappointed mothers' looks. He deserved it. 

“Hell. Where is Rich?” Bev scanned around. “I’m surprised he didn’t text me”

“He...acted weird after. It made me think that he knew I brainwashed him. But I didn’t think he’d remember”

“Okay, Uh. Eddie. Go see Ben and ask him about the abilities vampires can use. See which ones can’t affect other supernatural. Because I know in high school we still learn shit about ourselves. But you should’ve thought more about that ability before acting on it.” Bev pats his shoulder before spotting Mike and went toward him to talk about Friday. She stops for a second turning back to Eddie. “You could also talk it out with Rich” then she left. Eddie frowns feeling stupid and thinking about all of what Bev said. 

He’s so fucking stupid. 

As Eddie started walking toward his class, the Bowers gang closed in on him. Eddie presses himself against a set of lockers keeping his attention to the ground and not onto any of them. 

“The fucking pansy is wearing the puppy’s jacket” Vic scoffs closing off one exit for Eddie. 

“That’s so sad. He finds comfort in it” Patrick inched closer fiddling with the collar of the lettermen watching Eddie detract back. “Oh? Don’t want me touching?” He smirks closing off the other side. 

“Only other fucking fairies can’t touch that. Who the fuck you think gave it to him?” Belch laughs a bit. “Fairies like you don’t belong”

“Hm. He probably thinks constantly of what my fucking flower of a cousin has done with that pussy all the time. You’ll never be the first for Richie Cocksucker Tozier” Henry slammed his fist into the locker right beside Eddie’s head. “Take it off so it can go with the rest of Damaged Goods”

“Fuck off...” Eddie gripped onto the jacket not letting them take it. He frowns thinking that they’ve hurt Rich. Wherever he is...god is he okay. Is Richie okay?! 

“You should listen bloodsucker. Before the fangs fall out of your mouth” Patrick exhales grabbing onto one of Eddie’s arms getting it whipped back to him. 

“Don’t fucking touch me...” 

“Aww “don’t fucking touch me” you’d rather have what’s his face do all the touching. Maybe use you. Do you think he’s going to be perfect after what we did to him? Damaged goods are just going to want a sleeve to make him feel better” Henry inched closed grabbing the collar as Eddie tried prying him off. 

“FUCK OFF—“ Eddie cries and once did loud growling exhaled someone. 

Damaged goods. 

“He said fuck off” Richie snaps at the four surrounding Eddie. 

Eddie felt himself drop when Henry let go. 

“I thought you were still in the sewer puppy” Henry got up in Richie’s bruised and broken face as he felt Richie push him back. “Don’t you dare fucking touch me”

“I’ll do what the fuck I want” Richie barks catching Henry flinch as he tried to pass by to help Eddie when Henry pushed him against the door to the janitors. 

He couldn’t contain it. 

“Don’t. Fucking. TOUCH ME-“ Richie snaps as he didn’t realize until later that he shifted into the humanoid werewolf growling at Henry. 

Henry gestured his gang quickly and got out of there. When Richie formed back. He grabbed onto his side pinching hard to ease pain before walking over to Eddie holding his hand out. 

“Richie you’re-“

“Hurt. Yeah, I know” Richie helped Eddie up after he took his hand. He held it for a while and when he did, Eddie pulled him to the boy’s bathroom and locked them in there to take care of him. 

Because knowing Rich. He doesn’t want to go to the nurse. 

“What...what did Henry mean by the sewer” Eddie frowns cleaning up Richie’s face from the injuries. 

“I don’t really want to get into that Eds..” Richie grabbed his side again resulting in Eddie checking and finding more wounds than just the ones on his face. 

“Do you...mind skipping first?”

“Are you taking me to the nurse’s?”

“No...we’ll just be in here. I want to help you” Eddie frowns tugging at his shirt to have him take it off. 

“Shouldn’t you buy me dinner first?” Richie jokes, why the fuck did he have to joke. 

“Rich-“

“Yeah yeah. Just a second” Richie took off the famous Hawaiian shirt over the long sleeve before taking that off. 

Eddie got distracted by a lot. A lot was on him. 

Some were...

Self inflicted 

Scarred

Beaten

Forced 

Eddie started tearing up when he was getting stuff out of his first aid kit. Richie frowns watching the tears roll down his cheeks and all he wanted to do was wipe them away but Eddie kept moving his hands to patch up his arms and torso. When Eddie finished up with Richie he stared at everything he did and instantly grabbed his arms to look more carefully. He felt his body shut down and the tears kept coming. 

“Eddie-“

“No. Stop..” Eddie pulled away sitting on the cold hard tile gripping his head putting it between his knees. 

“Eddie, hey..” Richie frowns kneeling by Eddie grabbing his shoulders. “What did-“

“What the fuck did you do....what did you do” Eddie cries resting his head against Richie’s. “What...did you do....what did you do after Connor? What harmful shit did you do....” he continued to cry as Richie sat on the ground bringing Eddie into his arms and on his lap holding onto him. The words didn’t come out yet. But he didn’t want to see Eddie break even more. 

“So, Eddie skipper the first few classes?” Bev questions Bill as they were walking to the cafeteria. 

“I-I haven’t seen him a-and a friend in one of my c-classes didn’t see him and he has most classes w-with Eddie”

“Hm. Do you think he’s hurt?”

“T-That’s a jump” Bill stops at his locker feeling Bev smack his arm for his attention. “What?”

Bev pointed over to Richie at his locker. She immediately walked over to their friend. Bill frowns seeing the bandages on his face knowing for sure that Eddie helped him. He walks over to his friend catching the full picture of what happened. 

“Richie-“

“Um. Eddie is still in the second floor bathroom. I told Ben to go over. Can you go there?”

“Y-Yeah but-“

“He told me to give him space. Can you please?” Richie frowns watching Bill nod quickly heading over. 

“Richie, you want to talk?” Bev frowns watching Richie reach for the pack in his locker. 

“Yeah..but can it be on my terms?”

“Hm. Unless I want to hear a specific thing. Then I’ll ask” Bev takes the pack out of his hands before locking arms with him heading outside. 

Bill pushes open the bathroom door finding Ben holding Eddie in his wings as Stan sat on the bathroom counter staying in there just as an extra comfort. So is Bill now. 

“D-Did you hear anything?” Bill stood beside Stan as he shrugs for the most part. 

“Richie is problematic” Stan whispers as he took his phone out showing Bill texts between him and Richie. “Well not really but” 

Bill scrolled through the texts reading too many detailed things as he frowns. 

“He should’ve said something....”

“He couldn’t.”

“Why are you with him?”

“He asked me to be with Eddie. Mike is on his way too”

“W-Were we blind t-to this?”

“Yes and no..yes and no” Stan frowns watching Bill set his phone on the counter before taking his hand into his. “I should’ve known...” 


	18. Say Something [Pt. 2]

Bev traced her finger against Richie’s scars frowning as they looked healed but they were tender. She soon took his hand into hers resting her head against his shoulder. 

“Eddie is worried. That’s why he broke down. He shouldn’t have patched you up if he were going to see these”

“You make him sound overly sensitive. Like he’ll shatter if I do-“

“Richie. You need to stop yourself right now.”

“Okay?” Richie looks at Bev as she took the cigarette from his hand putting it out. “Bev-“

“That emotional vampire? May be brave, strong, and freakin scary sometimes. But he loves you. You have no idea how much he’s willing to do for you to be okay. He cares about you. We all do. But you kept this from us. Don’t get me wrong, depression is a serious thing that even kids our age wouldn’t know how to understand. We still want to be there for you. Hell. Eddie wants to be there for you. Don’t shut him out”

“I’ve been in an almost two year relationship. Where the guy used me to give his asshole cousin information that can be used against me. He fell in love with me, broke my heart to save his ass. I’ve been..depressed for a while. I just stopped doing a lot of things to myself” Richie frowns before turning his entire person to Bev. “He loves me?”

“You don’t see that?”

“Then why’d he have to brainwash me? Thinking I was going to hurt him..when I was going to confess to him last night”

“You were going to confess so the Christmas graham means nothing?”

“It was just going to add to it. Guess he’s going to get that unexpectedly.”

“At least you’ll know he accepts your feelings”

“I wanted to confess to him. Not through that”

“Then don’t hold back Trashmouth.” Bev states watching him get up but before he did she grabbed his collar forcing him down and in her face. “You ever feel like doing that shit to yourself again. Please know you have people to talk to”

“I do Ms. Marsh” Richie smiles standing up and helping Bev to her feet. “I’ll be there Friday by the way”

Bev smiles more watching Richie head back inside and once he did. The bell rang. 

Stan walked into Art with Eddie knowing they are only going to watch a movie since there’s nothing to do for the rest of the semester. So he mainly kept an eye on Eddie in case his emotions get the best of him again. 

“Christmas Grahams!” One of the leadership students walk in with Mike as they were handing them out to lose that got one. 

“Hey baby” Mike smiles setting down two in front of Stan as they were from Mike and Bill. 

“Here you go Kaspbrak” the other student placed one in front of him before leaving with Mike. 

Eddie frowns confused but then he remembered seeing Richie in the line for one. It was a note on a peppermint candy. Very Christmasy. 

“I don’t even celebrate Christmas. But it’s still nice” Stan smiles reading his notes glancing over at Eddie reading his as he started tearing up again. “Hey. Eddie-“

“H-He-....THAT FUCKER” Eddie got up storming out of class as Stan sat there confused. 

Stan: You better get your ass in the hallway 

Richie: But. I’m in Pre-Calc

Stan: Okay. Have the angry vampire bust in. And what the fuck? Your teacher is making you do shit?

Richie: No,,,

Stan: Just get in the hall 

Richie took the class’s hall pass before stepping out finding Eddie run down the stairs and heading his way. He met up with him half way to only get smacked as the first response. 

“What the fuck?!”

“You. Confess...IN A NOTE?!”

“You think that’s my entire confession? You brainwashed me last night”

“And?!”

“I was going to confess to you asshole!”

“Ugh! I wanted that to happen but I thought you were going to hurt me!”

“Why the fuck would I hurt you?!”

“I DON’T KNOW” Eddie yells starting to get sensitive again. “I thought you weren’t going to talk to me after what I did...I got so scared and mad at myself. Then you come into school beaten and bruised...I thought-“

“Okay. Before you say any more, when you brainwashed me. I didn’t lie. That’s the whole point of your ability. But I felt so awkward after that I needed to clear my head or the words wouldn’t come out. So a different day was what was on my mind”

“Then...what the fuck happened and why the note”

“The Graham was just supposed to add to it. Y’know. You’d be mine and the little thing on the graham just adds to it. As for my injuries?” Richie grabbed Eddie bringing him to the empty classroom so none of the staff hears what he’s about to say. 

“Why are-“

“Henry ambushed my ass last night or well this morning.”

“Why didn’t you call me?!”

“Well the perks of being a werewolf is that the swelling does down faster. BUT besides that. I got my lights knocked out. Why do you think he mentioned the sewers?”

“Oh my god...oh. My. God.” Eddie started getting extremely angry. “I’ll fucking kill him”

“Eds-“

“NO! He’s fucking dead” Eddie tried passing Richie but he felt himself lift from the ground indicating he got picked up. “LET GO”

“No!” Richie frowns getting smacked a bunch by Eddie who’s trying to get him to let go. Doesn’t look like it’s happening. 

“JUST LET ME-“ Eddie cries as he resorted to kicking which wasn’t helping Richie’s injuries. “I just...” he stops kicking and sighs. “Can you put me down”

Richie frowns setting down Eddie watching him rest his person against his. 

“You need to stop caring about everyone more than yourself...you need to start caring about yourself” Eddie frowns grabbing one of Richie’s hands squeezing hard. “Or let others in more...yeah you have the losers but when’s the last time we helped you? You pushed us away a lot”

“I know...” Richie frowns before letting go of his hand sliding against the door. “But you try telling your friends, your second family, that you’ve done something..stupid to yourself”

“You just need to say something” Eddie sat beside him nuzzling close. “You don’t always have to say the right words...or anything. Just..something and I’m..we’re there”

Richie looked down at Eddie before kissing the top of his head catching the smaller male’s blush. He brought him closer not ever wanting to let go. 

“Can I say something?”

“Is it gonna hurt me?”

“No...” Richie made Eddie look at him pressing his hand on his cheek. “I like you Edward Kaspbrak. More than anything in this shithole of a town let alone the hell of a world. You keep me sane. You keep me alive...and I’m sorry”

“I don’t see why you’re apologizing Richie...” Eddie placed his hand over his easing into the touch. 

“I’m sorry for being blind and taking forever. When I should’ve been patient”

“Hm. Well have you ever thought that I’m the patient one here?” He gave off a smile smile interlocking his hand with his, removing it from his face placing it in his lap. “I didn’t bother trying again, because my heart was so fixated on you at the wrong time. Then. Hm. Good came after all. Even though I still want you to care about yourself”

“Would you help me baby?” Richie smiles bringing Eddie into his arms watching the blush grow on his cheeks. 

“Mm. You haven’t even bought me dinner yet and you’re calling me pet names” Eddie teases making Richie laugh a little. 

“So. Friday?”

“What kind of triple date is that going to turn into?”

“Mm. We’ll see Friday huh?” 


	19. Roller Skating Baby

Why the fuck was roller skating an option? 

“Can’t skate Richie?” Bev laughs at Richie who held onto the bench like it was his life raft. “All you got was the shoes on and you’re already afraid”

“Hey. I can skateboard. I can’t roller skate”

“You’re such a puppy Richie, come on. Just go to the edge of the rink and hold on. You can watch Eddie” Bev teases patting his back before rolling over to Ben wearing a huge smile on her cheeks. 

“Wow. I’m supposed to be a fucking buffer and I can’t even stand on my feet” Richie shook a bit before standing completely straight on the roller skates. “Oh my god. I’m already as tall as it is. Now I’m gonna fall like a baby giraffe” he carefully got himself to the edge of the rink grabbing onto the railing scanning around for his friends. 

“You look lost Richie” Mike startles the werewolf which brought out his claws, ears, and tail as he grabbed even tighter on the rail. “Damn. You really never done this”

“Nope,” Richie’s ears went back anxiously as he looked down to see no roller skates on Mike. “You’re not skating?”

“No, I am. I’m just waiting for my dates who wanted to surprise me somehow. What about you? Where’s Eddie?”

“Uhhh...somewhere on the rink?” Richie states before looking out. “He’s wearing his fucking shorts. And my letterman. God it’s driving me wild but I can’t skate with him without thinking I’m gonna fall on my ass”

“You could just wait for the couple’s skate”

“But we-“

“Oh shut up Richie. You both like each other. You confessed. He’s gonna probably soon who knows. Then Reddie will be together”

“Reddie?”

“You heard nothing” Mike smiles before going to the front to meet up with Stan and Bill. 

Richie watches Mike head off before finally growing a pair and carefully getting himself on the rink. He tried taking a step once he was on and already ate shit. 

“Oh my god...” Richie sighs sitting up. “I didn’t even get far..” he was about to get up when Eddie rolled over holding his hand out. “My savior”

“You looked like a deer on ice”

“Oh god you saw me fall”

“Who didn’t see you fall?” Eddie laughs helping him up watching his tail wag. “Happy to see me?”

“Yes,,, But I also didn’t want to stop your fun by eating shit”

“Oh shut up. I’m here with you aren't I?” Eddie smiles as he hasn’t let go of Richie’s hands since he got up from the floor. “You want to actually try or sit with me for a bit”

“I’d like to take both options but at the moment the second one sounds great” Richie laughs nervously as Eddie helps him back to the benches watching his tail continue to wag when he’s with him. 

The two were enjoying their time together even if it wasn’t on the rink. Every now and then they’d watch their friends enjoy themselves on their dates. Eddie would always laugh when one of the losers fell but it was cute that their date would help them up. Richie kept his eyes on Eddie when he wasn’t paying attention to the others. Watching him smile. Laugh. Enjoy himself. 

“Take a picture it’ll last longer”

“Huh?” Richie snapped back into reality turning to Stan. 

“Are you going to skate at all?”

“Richie doesn’t want to fall” Eddie answers as Richie gave him a look making him laugh. “I’m only telling the truth”

“Then hold onto Eddie. It’s not that hard” Stan pushed Richie up and off the bench watching him immediately fall after. “Okay maybe it is” 

Eddie laughs rolls his eyes before getting up about to help Richie up when he was pulled down. 

“WHY”

“FEEL MY PAIN FOR LAUGHING”

“I WILL STRANGLE YOU”

“Yeah okay but you don’t know if he likes that” Stan blurts watching them both blush like idiots. “What? Do I need to expose you more?”

“WHAT?!” Eddie snaps blushing a very bright red as Richie gave Stan an “I’m gonna kill you” look. 

“Just roller skate you dumbasses” Stan states before easing into Bill’s embrace when he approached the situation. “Now stop interfering with my date”

“We interrupted??” Richie questions as Bill gave him a look before bringing Stan to where Mike waited for them. “I swear to god those three”

“They’re crazy” Eddie levitated himself back up and standing as he helps Richie watching him instantly tower him. 

“Roller skate with me baby” Richie teases before tripping a bit as Eddie caught him quickly. 

“Are you sure you’re a werewolf? You act like a baby giraffe”

“Haha. Very funny” Richie smiles as Eddie pulled him onto the rink. 

He went slow at first so Rich doesn’t fall but once Richie started to get the hang of it. Eddie let go and rolled right beside him in case he does trip up. But Richie was fine and honest to god all he wanted to do was keep holding Eddie’s hand. So

He went for it. 

Richie reaches for Eddie’s hand taking it comfortably into his. Catching confused red eyes staring right up at him. 

“Think you’re going to fall?”

“Nope” Richie smiles knowing damn well his tail is wagging like crazy and his ears are up and happy. 

Eddie blushes a bit smiling enjoying the moment. 

“Our panicked gays finally straightened out” Bev jokes as Ben rolls his eyes. 

“The only time they’ll ever be straight”

“Woah jokester” Bev laughs a little turning to Ben as he folded in his wings before bringing her close. “How about we get out of here? Enjoy OUR date just us”

“Don’t you want to see if Richie falls again?”

“As much as I love when puppy panics? I’d rather be with just you” Bev smiles kissing Ben on the cheek before heading out with the head over heels angel who’s smile haven’t left his face. 

As the night continues, Richie walks beside Eddie on their way back to his house. Eddie didn’t want him to leave anytime soon so Richie snuck in through the window as Eddie went to tell his mom goodnight before going up. Eddie pushes his door open seeing Richie in his wild dog form on his bed nuzzling himself in the covers. 

“Why do you have to be cute in all your forms?”

“Hm. Calling me cute huh?” Richie barks before shifting back smiling. “I doubt my full blown wolf is fucking cute. That shit had got to be terrifying” he sat up and once he did Eddie presses his lips against his instantly making Rich push him onto the bed towering the vampire continuing to kiss him. 

“Mm. Sorry..” Eddie parts watching Richie smile even more than before. “What?”

“You do know how to shut me up that’s for sure..” Richie teases as Eddie rolls his eyes. 

“Beep beep Richie” He grabbed his collar bringing him back in. 

Richie enjoyed the kissing for a while as he felt himself get heated. He pulled away looking down at the blush growing on Eddie’s grey cheeks. He caresses his cheeks smiling before going down and pressing his lips against Eddie’s neck. Eddie didn’t rejected him as he wrapped his arms around his neck. He didn’t want to go further but he knew Richie would respect him if he pushed him off as a warning. But all Richie was doing, was leaving his mark. Once Richie stopped, Eddie ran his hand against it feeling obvious spit which made him grossed out for a bit before feeling settle bite marks. 

“You really wanted to leave a mark huh?”

“Mm” Richie laid down beside him not moving his gaze as Eddie turned himself toward him. 

“Can you...spend the night?”

“Not afraid of your mom finding me?”

“You could always shift and hide under the bed if she ever came in here”

“True..then yeah. I’ll spent the night” Richie smiles watching Eddie scoot closer to him instantly getting him to wrap his arm around him bringing him closer. 

“You’re so warm...” Eddie sighs enjoying this as Richie rests his head on top of his. “Mm...don’t ever leave please”

“I promise” 


	20. I Love You

“Eddie Bear?” Sonya calls out from downstairsas Eddie stretches a bit looking at Richie who was still asleep and attached to him. “Eddie!”

“Mm. Hey. Rich...get under the bed” Eddie smacks him carefully awake. Richie groans getting up from the bed and immediately rolling under after shifting. 

Eddie got up from his bed taking off Richie’s letterman and grabbing his sweater putting that on before going downstairs. 

“Mommy?”

“Eddie bear!” Sonya smiles grabbing her son and pulling him into her embrace. 

“Did you need something?”

“I was hoping you can go to the store for me? Get your prescription and take the list. Book club is held tonight here”

“Mm. Fine. Can I hang out with friends then if you’re having book club?”

“Well you know I always worry when you’re with your friends. But fine, just be in before 9”

“Ugh” Eddie sighs going to grab the list from the fridge before heading back upstairs to get dressed. 

Eddie walks into his room finding a tail wagging under his bed. 

“Richie”

“Eds is back!” Richie jolts you hitting his head on the bed frame. “Ouch...”

“You’re so stupid” Eddie put the list down on his desk before pulling the puppy out from under the bed. “So very stupid” he laughs watching him shift back feeling Richie bring him into his arms. 

“So what’s the plan Dr. K?”

“Mm. I have to get groceries for my mom. Then when I drop that off. You have me until 9”

“Sounds like a plan. Want me to wait outside while you get dressed or do you mind putting in a show?” Richie jokes getting smacked by Eddie before getting up and helping him. “I’ll wait outside”

After getting situated, Eddie headed out holding his umbrella finding Richie leaning against his car smiling happily. He’s exactly like a puppy sometimes. Always excited to see someone they love even after seconds apart. 

“Got the list Dr. K?”

“Yeah Rich, lets go” Eddie smiles as Richie opened the door for him. 

Eddie folded his umbrella before Richie closed the door. He moved his backpack to his feet pulling out Richie’s jacket. 

“Hiding it from Mrs. K so she doesn’t wear it?” Richie smirks as Eddie gave him a death stare. “You know I’m kidding baby”

“You’re lucky you’re cute or I would’ve kicked your ass” Eddie jokes smiling when Richie took his hand after getting the car started. 

A few errands later...

Eddie sat on Richie’s bed watching him scramble through a few things in his room. He watches Richie for a while more before seeing the family cat stroll into the room. 

“How come I never knew about you” Eddie smiles picking up the very fluffy tabby. 

Richie turned to the two after grabbing a shoe box. “Oh. Yeah. Missy the family cat”

“Where she go when the full moon comes near?”

“We have a kennel. A small one in the home study. Mom puts her in there while Pops locks me up” Richie sets down the shoe box on the bed before grabbing the cat toy off his floor. “She likes it because she gets to sleep through it all. Besides. Mom loves her so much that when she shifts during full moons she stays there to keep her company” 

“Why do you get locked up?” Eddie frowns watching Richie play with the cat. “Rich?”

“Because I’m dangerous. Because I’m young. I can’t control everything” 

“You’re almost an adult, so would that change?”

“It took my dad until after college. So I have no idea if that’ll be the same for me. Hopefully it would.” Richie smiles quickly picking up Missy after putting the toy down holding her in his arms. “Open that”

“The shoe box? Aren’t there fucking shoes in it?”

“Clearly you live under a rock Eds”

“Don’t call me that Richie”

“Can’t stop won’t stop” Richie laughs before nudging Eddie. “Just open it”

“I swear if there’s something sketchy” Eddie flopped open the shoe box seeing one of his old fanny packs. “Wow I thought I lost this when...you know. We fought that stupid clown”

“Eh. Y’know. Dogs have good noses and I found it when everything settled. Besides. There’s...stuff in it”

“I bet you it’s just old pills and an inhaler. I can’t imagine anything else in my fanny pack” Eddie opened it finding a steel ring holding it in his hand confused. 

“I Uh.”

“Was this for Connor-“

“No. No! I promise, I’ve had it way before Connor and I became something. I...got it the day before you asked Olivia out”

“...you were planning to ask me out before I asked Olivia? That’s a very specific date to remember but-“

“But. I didn’t know completely that you were going to ask her out. I was going to ask you out and...give you that...on our one year”

“You planned so ahead...for a relationship with me?” Eddie questions as he felt tears build up in his eyes. 

“Eddie-“ Richie frowns grabbing his face carefully, wiping away his tears as they came. 

“I-I’m not blaming you, for not saying anything sooner because I was confused and went for a girl that later broke up with me on mutual terms. But..you wouldn’t have been so fucked with if you were with me sooner” 

“Hey hey hey. Stop that” He brought Eddie into his arms squeezing him comforting him the best he can. “I love you. I. Love. You.”

Eddie cries even more holding onto him like there’s no tomorrow. He loves this idiot even if he made mistakes himself along the way to finally get him here. In the arms of someone, who’s loved him for so long. And hasn’t stopped even if there were things and people in the way. 

“C-Can you promise me something...”

“Anything”

“Don’t leave me...don’t forgot about me after high school...I don’t want you leaving me..at all”

“I promise Eddie. If you promise the same..”

”Of course Richie...of course. I promise..” Eddie gripped onto the back of Richie feeling Richie squeeze tighter. “I love you”

“I love you more”


	21. Prom w/ A Werewolf [Pt. 1]

“So you and Ben have been together for...four months?”

“Yeah, so have you and Eddie” Bev smiles enjoying the free ride to school in Richie’s impala. “Exciting isn’t it?”

“God I love him Bev”

“I know” Bev smiles watching Richie give him an “is it okay” look. “Okay okay. You can go on if I can after”

“Eddie is so fucking adorable. I know his mom doesn’t know but fuck my parents love him. Probably a little more than me but that’s because he’s polite”

“And you’re a dog?”

“Okay that’s an insult—but very true. My fucking cat loves him. Even if we both are technically bloodthirsty supernatural beings. He’s wearing a ring I got him”

“What? A ring? You proposed?”

“No. We promised. Promised a lot. It’s a promise ring” 

“You two move fast I swear” Bev laughs a bit as Richie parks in the student lot turning to her. 

“We got a few more minutes. So. Go on about the Angel”

Bev thought for a bit before smiling big and turning to Rich. “He’s great. He’s actually a caring softy”

“Well of course he is. It’s Ben. But Bill was also like that. So be more specific”

“Okay okay. Well. Ben is poetic. I think we all know that but he writes me poems everyday and either sends them through texts or puts them in my locker. He also likes walking me home to my shitty apartment. My dad actually likes the guy. Like seriously”

“That’s a huge deal” Richie high fives his best friend as a congrats. “We should celebrate that with a hit?” He smirks taking out the joint he got from a friend from the football team. 

“As much as I want to...We should wait for after the school day?”

“Promise Ms. Marsh?”

“I promise puppy” Bev smiles exiting the car grabbing her bag. 

As Bev stepped out she saw Ben talking to Greta the serpent bitch. She didn’t approach them as Richie walks up beside her seeing what she’s seeing. He noticed her hands turning black as he risked it taking her hand into his even if it burned like the pits of hell. 

“Hey”

“...”

“Bev-“

“Huh? What-“ Bev pulled her hand away seeing the welts. “Richie you shouldn’t-“

“Stop. It got you back. Now come on. They prob have a class together. Asking stupid class questions. Nothing more” Richie locked arms with her walking toward the school as she was still heated but Richie wasn’t complaining. 

Her mind was racing. 

As Richie enters the building with Bev, Eddie and Bill met up with the two and the boyfriend immediately started panicking. 

“Richie-BEV YOURE-“ Eddie panicked as Bill immediately pulled the two apart holding Bev since his body can take her nova heat. “WHY DID YOU BURN MY BOYFRIEND-“

“Boyfriend aye?” Richie teases since it took Eddie some time to call him that. But that also distracted him from the burns that Eddie just had to grab making him wince. “Okay okay. I see.”

“Bev?” Bill snapped his fingers in her face as she brought herself back and the darkness of space fades from her arms. 

“Oh my god...”

“What h-happened?” Bill frowns as she sighs feeling embarrassed. 

“I got jealous over a fucking girl that was talking to Ben”

“The girl was Greta” Richie states wincing every time Eddie tried touching the welts. 

“Come on I’ll take care of these” Eddie took Richie away from the two and took him into one of empty classrooms to take care of him. 

But also do more. 

Richie picked up Eddie placing him on the lab table wrapping his arms around his waist. Eddie had just bandaged up his arm and didn’t want Richie doing anything stupid but he enjoyed taking control. 

“Don’t push anything puppy” Eddie smiles wrapping an arm around Richie’s neck and placing his free hand on his cheek. “I don’t want you hurting yourself”

“I do have my personal doctor handy, but I promise~” Richie smirks sneaking in a kiss as Eddie brought him closer smiling in the kiss. 

Richie tried pulling away when Eddie moved both hands on his annoying Hawaiian shirt pulling him back. He smirks before kissing his werewolf once more making this one last longer. 

The bell rang interrupting the two as Richie groans pulling back. 

“You don’t have track during theater again do you?” Richie pretended to be upset as Eddie got off the table. 

“You know the season is coming to an end” Eddie hugs Richie smiling as he feels Richie squeeze him. “No. I don’t have track during theater. I do have it during free period though”

“Damn I don’t get to be with my baby during free period?”

“You can watch me run, then after carry me back inside so I don’t burn” Eddie jokes about the burning part, but he knows Richie would happily carry him regardless. 

“I’ll see you in theater baby” Eddie parts from Richie after they got back into the hallway. 

Richie with a huge smile on his face, happily walks into musical theater sitting beside a very anxious Beverly. His smile faded when he started to worry for his bestie. 

“What’s wrong now?”

“Ugh. I don’t know. I’m so stupid for being jealous of the serpent herself but yknow...” Bev shrugs. “We are also singing Only Us today so. I don’t really know what I’m nervous about”

“Well you know I’m top in this class so we’ll be prefect on that. But. The serpent could also stay in her lane. I doubt she’ll do anything but ask for whatever happened in class.” Richie tried his best to reassure but he knew Bev would rather hear from Ben than anything. 

So Bev steered the conversation. 

“Stan wants to do prom this year so we all could do something more exciting for senior prom. You know Mike and Bill agreed just from Stan wanting to. I’m going to ask Ben during lunch. Do you want to?” Bev asks as Richie thought for a moment before pulling out his phone to check something. “What other plans do you have on that night puppy?”

“Um. Nothing, I’ll ask my parents”

“Why would you need your parents permission to go to prom?”

“Don’t you need to ask your old man?”

“Touché” 

After the first half of classes, Richie walks into the cafeteria with his head full of a lot of things. He reaches for one of the supplements when Henry pushed him out of the way to grab the one he reached for. 

“Not going to fight back puppy?”

“Why would I?” Richie turned toward the table the losers sit at avoiding a fight when Henry tosses the tray at his back. 

Why does Henry always expect a reaction from Rich? 

Richie stares at the mess on the floor as he took his Hawaiian shirt off hating the fact that he did that. He becomes the bigger man ignoring what just happened heading over to the table. 

“What was your fucking motive?” Patrick questions as Henry punches him in the shoulder before storming off. “Man. And I thought I had issues..” 

Stan frowns watching Richie come to the table with his shirt ruined. “You’re lucky you always wear a stupid graphic tee under your Hawaiian shirts”

“Yeah. I guess”

“Are you alright? Do you want me-“

“No. I’m good” Richie places his shirt on his section of the table before resting his face in his hand. “You excited about anything?” Now he’s the one steering the convo. 

“Prom. It is next month after all”

“Damn. Coming so quick to be honest” Richie laughs a little. “Gotta...find a tux”

“Going to go ridiculous like your pumpkin jacket?” Stan jokes opening his lunch when Mike and Ben joined the two. “Hey baby”

“Hey dove” Mike smiles kissing his cheek. 

“Hey Rich? Do you know what’s up with Bev?”

“You want me to be honest or be Richie?”

“Be honest and Richie?”

“She thinks Greta is trying to take you from her” Richie rests his head on the table once he moved his shirt. 

“That’s...crazy. But she’s jealous?” Ben frowns as Richie shrugs. Now he’s not helpful but honestly. Bev is just worried. 

Bill and Bev joined the group taking the obvious seats by their partner(s). Bill stares at Richie before resting his head on the table looking directly at him. Bev watched the two just stare before turning to Ben. 

“I’m gonna burn you if Greta-“

“She’s my lab partner” Ben blurts as Bev overly sighs with relief before leaning against him. “You don’t have to worry about that bitch okay?”

“Woah. Ben swore” Mike laughs a bit. 

“That’s when he means business” Stan takes a bite of his carrot watching Richie and Bill have a staring contest. “Is our baby broken? Did Richie break him?”

“Nope. They’re just staring” Mike moved his book in between the staring watching Bill sit up looking at his loves smiling. “Okay we got baby. But I don’t know what’s wrong with him” 

“where’s my baby?” Richie frowns sitting up when Eddie wraps his arms around his neck from behind. 

“I’m right here stupid” Eddie smiles resting his head on top of his. “You guys going to prom?”

“I was just about to start talking about that” Stan states as he starts to talk about how he wants to do prom this year instead of senior year. 

Eddie moves himself to the chair beside Richie listening in as Richie heard white noise through it all. 

They don’t look into a lot of things before deciding. Clearly explains when they were kids fighting Pennywise. But this was a full moon situation. The six didn’t realize that Richie can’t go. They haven’t even asked. 

“Rich?” Eddie nudges Richie catching him out of what he was thinking about. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Sorry” Richie grabbed the seat of his chair pulling Eddie close to him resting his head on his shoulder. 

“Tired?” Eddie asks resting his head on top of his. “Mm”

“Well we can talk about it more tonight? At the diner?”

“I’m down, are you babes?” Stan asks Bill and Mike as they both agree. 

“I have Uh. A shift tonight at the diner” Richie moved off of Eddie. Eddie frowns wishing he didn’t move. 

“Well we can get a deal then” Ben jokes as Richie shrugs smiling. 

“It’s settled. We’ll talk more later” Bev got up grabbing Ben to spend some time with just the two of them. 

Eddie watches Richie go back to a blank expression which made him instantly grab his hand dragging him out of the cafeteria. When the two entered the hallway, Eddie saw Richie’s Hawaiian shirt ruined with supplement. 

“Who did that?”

“Eds. Don’t worry about it”

“Whoever fucking did it ruined my chance to wear that today”

“You know you could just steal my hoodies?” Richie got back into a good mood just by looking at Eddie, smiling at his boyfriend. 

“I already have your letterman” Eddie wrapped his arms around Rich looking up at him. “But I’ll take one of your Hawaiians”

“I’ll gladly give you one of them” Richie smiles kissing him lovingly. 

Eddie smiles returning the kiss happily before holding him tightly. A strange grasp. 

“Now tell me what’s on your mind?”

“Eddie-“

“Come on. If you have something on your mind I wanna help you through it” Eddie states as Richie tried pulling away but Eddie wouldn’t let go. “Baby-“

“Has anybody took a minute to look at the cycle on that day?”

“Cycle?—you mean- Oh Richie. I didn’t-“

“No one did. And it’s fine I’ll honestly manage” Richie shrugs pulling away heading to his locker. 

Eddie stood there for a bit thinking about what to do but he had to think about his feelings for a moment. 


	22. Prom w/ A Werewolf [Pt. 2]

“Fuck. I forgot about that”

“Of course you did. We all did” Eddie frowns resting his head in his hands on the table. “Why wasn’t that the first thought?”

“I honestly, well. If you really think about it. Richie wanted to be more...human. I guess that clouded my thoughts and I forgot that he was a werewolf when planning that” Stan sets down his sketchbook watching Eddie grip onto his hair. 

“Human...” Eddie frowns taking out his things and pouring out his thought on the page. “Why would he want to be more human...”

“Not everybody likes being supernatural. You really have to think about it” Stan says calmly as he watches Eddie draw. “Or you could just ask Richie”

“What are we going to do about prom?”

“Work it out like the Losers Club we are” Stan smiles to reassure Eddie as he still thought about it. 

When free period came around Eddie stood on the field doing the stretches with the rest of cross country/track n field and Bill who was also on the team. Bill kept noticing Eddie glancing to the bleachers waiting for Richie to arrive. 

“Hey. I-If he doesn’t show. Y-You can k-kick his a-ass”

“He’s my boyfriend. I wouldn’t want to” Eddie sighs grabbing the relay batons heading to his group. 

Bill frowns worrying about Eddie as he heads over to his team which did have Connor. Imagine seeing him almost every practice. What a reminder he is...

“On the shot, we begin” The coach yells as she takes out the track n field gun that fires blanks. 

Eddie got into position along side Connor. The two were on the same station which is even worse. 

“Ready?” 

As they got ready, Richie makes his way to the bleachers with Mike who came to watch Bill. 

“Stan told me what’s up”

“That means Eddie told Stan”

“Are you upset?”

“No. I’m just surprised Stan didn’t even think about it” Richie sat down leaning back on the bleacher behind him. 

“Honestly. Can’t you control it, like. Shift human?”

“Human—“ Richie got up from the bleachers heading onto the field when Mike realized after the shot, Eddie started fighting Connor. 

“Well that’s extreme-“ Mike laughs to himself. 

“YOU ARE SO FUCKING-“ Eddie tussled with Connor as he kept trying to push Eddie off. 

“WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO NOW”

“WHAT DIDNT YOU FUCKING DO”

“KASPBRAK GET OFF BOWERS”

“O-Oh lord” Bill face palms as he watches Richie get into the crowd. 

“FUCK OFF KASPBRAK-“ Connor suddenly punched him straight in the nose and that’s when Richie grabbed Eddie quickly before he could do anything. 

“YOU LITTLE” Eddie kept gasping as he tried to get back into a fight. Richie frowns wishing he didn’t have to do what he’s about to do. 

Richie suddenly pinned Eddie to the ground waiting for him to calm down. The coach face palms wishing that didn’t just randomly happen. 

“Kaspbrak. You’re done for the day. The rest of you get back into place. And Tozier. God. Thank whatever god there is for your timing” She groans leading the team away from Richie and Eddie. 

Richie releases Eddie helping him up before dusting him off. He frowns watching Eddie’s nose bleed. 

“Come on let’s clean you up Eds”

“....carry me”

“Huh?”

“Just. Please”

“Tsk. Anything for you Eds” Richie smirks grabbing Eddie throwing him over his shoulder. 

“I AM NOT A SACK OF POTATOES” Eddie yells punching Richie’s back as he carried him into the boys locker room. 

Mike watched everything go down as he locked eyes with Bill before laughing a bit along with him. 

“You are honestly so feisty. You sure you’re not the werewolf in the relationship?” Richie jokes taking the towel away from Eddie’s nose seeing the blood stopped. “What even started that?”

“Ugh. I don’t know. I felt like Bev for a hot minute” Eddie sighs. “No pun intended”

“Well you just started something with the Bowers. Just know I’m gonna always watch your back. Just in case Henry gets a memo” 

“I just want him gone. I want Connor gone” Eddie rests his head against Richie’s chest. 

“Y’know. This day started off fine, but Y’know. Bev burned me. The moon is my bitch. And now my boyfriend thinks it’s cool fighting my exes” 

“You know...The others can go to prom...I can skip and cuddle your werewolf form”

“Even if I did see you twice in that form. I don’t wanna scare you if I do anything stupid”

“Rich. You won’t do anything stupid. You’ve always protected me in that form..” Eddie looked up at Richie as he brings his vampire close to his person. 

“Y’know. If you and I were human. We wouldn’t have to worry about all the burdens of the supernatural”

“Would you want to be human?”

“Mmm. Well. Sometimes. But...a part of me kinda just wishes I didn’t have a burden to deal with” Richie shrugs kissing Eddie’s forehead before holding him protectively. “The moon is my bitch”

Eddie laughs a bit just from that as Richie smiles holding him. 

“You’re so stupid”

“Says the one who started a fight”

“Oh shut up” Eddie held onto Richie enjoying the moments he has with Rich. 

“So, prom is a huge halt at the moment” Mike states as it’s been hours since the fight on the field and the six were sitting in circle booth at the diner in their small town. 

“Wait why?” 

“Bev. Stop and smell the roses”

“Stan what’s that supposed to even mean?”

“It’s a full moon” Eddie blurts not wanting to have the back and forth. So he cut to the chase. “Richie can’t go”

“Okay but you know if someone talks to him we can still go” Bev shrugs leaning back into the booth. 

“Yeah but what’s the compromise?”

“What compromise Ben?” Bev states. “We don’t want to go to prom as seniors because we want to do our own thing-“

“We did our own thing during the past two halloween dances and we weren’t allowed to go prom as sophomores. We did do something then” Stan looks at Bev confused where she’s getting at. 

“Those were dances we didn’t go to because Richie was with Connor—“

“Okay. Shut up” Eddie frowns as Bill sighs happily when the back n forth stopped. 

“I’m just saying-“

“Bev. Richie is our friend. Apart of our group. Everyone’s feelings are considered. And Stan was the one who said the idea. But he’s also considerate. What’s wrong? Why are-“

“Ben. Don’t start with me”

“Bev you should just say what’s on your mind. Because these emotions are clearly not toward Richie and what’s going on with him”

“I just. Fuck. Fine” Bev reached into her backpack taking out an acceptance letter and handing it to the poly. “I got accepted in my dream school. The college I worked hard for. I have early acceptance”

“That...Wait. So you’re saying you won’t even be here for senior prom” Eddie frowns as Bill and Mike watch Ben look all defeated. 

“I thought you were lashing out over Greta. But there was much more in that and you...tell me now? With everyone”

“Ben. I wanted to tell everyone. The only one I told before, was Richie. Because even if he is a loud mouth. He keeps shit to himself. I wish he told me about the prom this year. How it contradicts with him. But he knew about my issue. That’s probably why he didn’t even tell me” Bev frowns. “I’m sorry baby”

“Y’all are loud for my puppy dog ears” Richie jokes walking over to the group and taking his break. “So. You clearly told them by the letter”

“And you didn’t tell me about the issue with prom this year”

“Bev. I love you because you’re family and I didn’t want to interfere your emotions with mine” Richie states as Stan knew he was considerate but not this considerate. 

“So. You’re cool with us going to prom without you this year”

“If we can hang during the weekend, I’m chill” Richie smiles before looking over to Eddie leaning over to his ear. “You still want to cuddle with a werewolf?”

“Yes. Yes I do” Eddie smiles taking his hand under the table. 

“You know I’m going to miss you guys right?”

“Hey. We made an oath. Yeah it was to come back when the bitch does. But. Doesn’t mean we aren’t family regardless of the oath” Mike smiles hugging Bev. 

“Plus. Y-You’re going to have t-to have a s-s-send off before leaving”

“Yeah you do” Ben smiles trying his best to be happy. Bev knew how he was feeling so she did her best to make him happy regardless of what’s happening. 

So. 

Prom this year has to be perfect

Even without a Loser


	23. Prom w/ A Werewolf [Pt. 3] END

The day finally came and everyone was getting ready. 

Beverly went all out with a long sleeveless red dress with a slip on the left side. She put her hair up in a tight bun with her late mother’s star hair pins holding it together. Her shoes were thigh high black boots and she had a necklace with a B on it. Not for Bev but for Ben. 

Ben is wearing a white suit with a red button down underneath to match Bev’s red. He hated the loafers that a lot of guys wear with suits so he’s wearing his black high tops in replacement. 

Mike and Stan matched with the red button downs and black jackets. Since they don’t have human legs they didn’t have to worry about shoes. Stan wore short slacks and Mike had the cuff-lets on his lion ankles to be a bit fancy. He wore a black tie and Stan had the black and red bow tie. 

Bill matched with his lovers but his full set suit in black had the noticeable red trimming. He skipped the tie or bow tie and gelled back his hair to look slick. He was picking up his dates and Ben is borrowing Richie’s car to pick up his and—

Eddie who’s going all out for Richie’s request. He was also wearing the white tux. Obviously. They’re going as a group once everyone arrives. The white tux had the black trimming and he wore a red bow tie. His button down was black and his shoes were converse. The all out thing about Eddie’s outfit is in the interior with a settle bat design. The black background with a red bat pattern. 

They’re all looking snazzy, and Richie’s in shorts and a hoodie knowing he’s going to shift that night. 

“So, what does your mom know?” 

“That I’m spending the night at Bill’s after the dance” Eddie cuddles up to Richie in his bed as the school day was a half day. 

“When do you leave to get ready?”

“Mm.” Eddie sat up grabbing his phone off the nightstand. “It’s still 12:45...I have to start getting ready at 3”

“Dance is at 7:30. It’s gonna take you four and a half hours?”

“Well I have to look fabulous for my boyfriend when I sleepover at his house instead of Bill’s” Eddie got comfortable again feeling Richie tower him a bit. “What are you doing?”

“Taking my time” Richie smiles kissing Eddie lovingly before pulling back and moving to his neck. 

“Hey don’t go...actually...” Eddie pushes Richie back up locking eyes with him. “You won’t be crazy right?”

“You’re telling a werewolf to not go crazy...I’ll be gentle baby”

“Oh I know you will. But I don’t make any promises” Eddie jokes for the most part as Richie resumes to what he was doing. 

But he of course was going to go further. 

After...quite a bit of time. Richie grabbed his phone from his nightstand turning it on as he put his glasses back on. He checks the time reading 2:36 as he groans resulting in Eddie unlatching from his neck. 

“Did I hurt you?”

“Nope. I just have 24 minutes left with my love before he goes home to get ready for a dance I sadly can’t attend” Richie frowns watching Eddie press his neck for a minute. “Did you really drink a lot?”

“Hey. I didn’t say it was okay. You said it was okay and I have better control compared to when we were freshmen”

“That’s for sure” Richie smirks as Eddie rolls his eyes pushing back the blanket still straddling Rich. “Now that’s a view”

“I’m pale as fuck. How am I supposed to cover up all your fun? Especially the bite you left on my fucking back” Eddie arches back a bit to stretch as Richie sat up completely kissing his collar bone as he slowly straightened back up. “Can I patch you up before I go?”

“Hey. If it scars. It scars”

“Oh I know yours is definitely going to scar” Eddie punches his arm feeling Richie cover him up with his covers pulling him into his arms. 

“Just letting the world know you’re mine. Besides. I left my mark in a place that can be covered with a shirt” Richie kisses Eddie’s cheek smiling. “You’ll be covered up in a nice suit and your mom won’t even notice because you’re just that good at hiding shit”

“Compared to your who flaunts my marks like trophies to our friends”

“Hey hey hey. I stopped doing that. Give me a little credit. Besides. No one can see THOSE...marks” Richie smirks as Eddie blushes heavily pushing Richie off of him making him laugh a bit. “I’m sorry I’m sorry”

“You better be. Even though...you are right”

“Oh?”

“I like it when you leave your mark so the whole world knows I’m yours. But now” Eddie kisses the fang bite marks he left. “They know you’re mine. Plus I’m surprised your parents didn’t even hear”

“They aren’t home. That’s why we were able to do this” Richie smiles planting kisses all over Eddie’s face and neck occasionally. “They have to get supplies to prepare for the full moon. Gotta put the cat in the kennel”

“How am I going to get used to you preparing when we are adults living together”

“Planning ahead in the future?”

“Why not” Eddie smiles as Richie never been happier to hear that. He kept it to himself so he wouldn’t scare his love off. 

But fuck he was happy and had to make sure his tail wasn’t out showing. 

“Better get dressed, head home, go to the dance, then come over and cuddle with a wolf. I promise I’ll be here”

“Knowing you Rich, you’ll wait outside the school to take me back to your house” 

“Would you be upset about that?”

“Not one bit” Eddie got up smiling grabbing his clothes off the floor and going into his bathroom to get dressed. “Leave a hoodie and shorts out for me baby”

“I already have your stuff prepared” Richie smiles rechecking Eddie’s duffle under his bed to make sure it’s still there. 

“Yeah but I want one of your hoodies...” Eddie shines walking back into his room immediatelygoing back into the bathroom when Richie opened the curtains. “You trying to kill me?”

“Sorry baby. I was checking something” Richie put the curtains back bringing Eddie close when he came by. “Promise me you’ll have fun tonight?”

“Mm...you better repay me when you shift back Puppy” 

“I will” Richie smiles kissing his cheek. 

A few hours went by as Eddie and Ben waited outside Beverly’s apartment dressed to impress. Ben was restless and Eddie didn’t know what exactly to do besides rest his free hand on his back holding his umbrella with the other. 

“What?”

“Just enjoy tonight Ben. Who knows where you two will be after everything. Probably shacking up”

“You’ve been hanging out around Richie too much”

“Well he is the love of my life and I have hope after high school” Eddie states elbowing Ben and pointing to Bev coming out of the building. “Just enjoy tonight”

“Oh you know I will” Ben smiles embracing Bev when she happily joined the two. “Let’s get this party started”

“Let’s!” Bev smiles hurrying into the impala after Eddie got into the back. “Bless Richie for letting Ben borrow his precious impala”

“That crackhead would do anything for us” Eddie smiles looking around in the backseat when Ben started heading to the school. 

Richie clearly cleaned his car for them to enjoy their prom night. Eddie found something that caught his eye under the driver’s seat. He pulled it out finding Richie’s sunglasses and immediately puts them on. 

Let him enjoy himself. 

Once the six losers arrive to school, they met up at the entrance of the gym. Admiring everyone’s look and Bev giving hugs to everyone. 

Time to enjoy the night. 

“Come on Ben dance with me” Bev smiles pulling her Ben away from the others and onto the dance floor with the other classmates dancing. 

“Those two will definitely make it after high school.” Stan states heading over to get water as Eddie follows him over. 

“You don’t think you three will make it?”

“Oh I know we will. Even if Bill is going to California and I’m going to Atlanta. Honestly. I love the fact that we all got into our first choices but it’s like. The distance is the only killer thing.” Stan drank his water. “What about you and Rich? Where you two heading?”

“Well. New York”

“Both of you?”

“He got into NYU”

“Same college as Bev. Does that mean-“

“No. He’s not in a program like Beverly. So he graduates with the rest of us”

“And where are you going?”

“Colombia”

“Wow. Guess you’ll see Mike”

“Thought Mike was staying?”

“Well. He applied for more than just one college here. Besides. He wants to study history and he’s did his research about Colombia”

“Hm. I get to spend more time with your boyfriend after high school than you do” Eddie jokes as Stan rolls his eyes smiling. “But I guess that means the three not in New York. Have to visit there in order to be all together”

“Promise me when you’ll get an apartment you’d consider letting Mike stay with you?”

“He’s family. Of course he’s considered. But you know I’m going to have to get used to Richie’s full moon days first”

“Eddie. You’re so stupid”

“What do you mean?”

“That puppy loves you in every form he’s in. So he’ll definitely listen a little bit when it’s the full moon days. He won’t cause you much trouble” Stan pats his back heading out to cut in between Mike and Bill so he could dance with his boys. 

Eddie watches his friends enjoy themselves from the wall. He held his punch close sighing wishing Richie was there. His stupid werewolf boyfriend should’ve been there. 

“Can I get a dance?”

The familiar voice brought a smile to Eddie’s face as he turns to smile at Olivia. Olivia has changed since they’ve broke up. For example, she prefers to be called they. They wouldn’t like to say that they were confused when dating Eddie but the two of them were both confused when dating each other. It brought out a lot of answered questions when regarding one another. 

“Not with Lady tonight?”

“Well, she’s here. But come on. We’re still friends. And I see your boyfriend couldn’t make it tonight. So why not just have one dance” Olivia smiles as they extend their hand out to Eddie who happy took it going to dance with them. 

As the dance was getting closer to the end, they were calling one last dances and Eddie was planning to leave early but Stan and Bev made him stay until he was almost the last one there. Eddie hugged the wall hugging himself watching everyone leave and the DJ put on THAT ONE SONG—-That Richie loves playing when Eddie is around. Eddie my love starts playing and Eddie started laughing a bit to himself but before he could say anything more. 

“Now. Can I get a dance?” 

Eddie looked up smiling at his half formed werewolf for a boyfriend. 

“How did-“

“A lot of medicine is honestly coursing through my system. My parents were able to help me before they let the moon kick in” Richie laughs a bit smiling. 

Richie wore a red full piece suit with black trimming in honor of Bev’s theme. He always had his converse on for these dances. Eddie smiles at the black tie with a red bat pattern to match the interior of his suit jacket. But Eddie love the fact that Richie was also in his hybrid style with the ears, tail, and claws. 

“How long we got baby?”

“A dance or two” Richie smiles kissing Eddie lovingly before getting pulled by his feisty vampire onto the dance floor. 

The two were enjoying their moment as the rest of the losers were watching the sight. Bev smiles at the two before looking over at Ben taking his hand into hers. 

“You’ll love me forever right? Even if we are miles apart?”

“Of course, I’ll love you until the end of times Beverly”

“Why you have to be so sweet?”

“You’re worth it, that’s why” Ben smiles feeling himself being pulled out of the gym to be alone with the love of his life. 

Bill smiles as he watches the two dance together alone on the dance floor. He felt Stan press his lips on his cheek planting a kiss or two before smiling at his demon. 

“You excited to be in sunny California for college?”

“A-Are you for A-A-Atlanta?”

“I am if you are” Stan smiles taking his hand into his. “Promise we’ll visit”

“Holidays b-baby”

“Holidays in New York I hope” Mike smiles embracing them both as they lean into their Lion for the extra comfort he provides besides his presence. 

“Well. Most of our family are heading to New York. So. Snowing and humid holidays” Stan laughs with his loves as he enjoys the moments with them. “You two are the two halves of my heart. I hope you know I can’t live without both of you”

Bill brought Stan close and Mile brought them both close to him. 

“We can’t live without each other”

“A-And knowing if we’re okay or not” 

Soon the three left to be completely alone leaving the werewolf alone with his vampire. 

“Living with me during college is going to be hell”

“Well. That’s a hell I’m willing to live in” Eddie rests his head against his chest as the two swayed. 

“Promise me you won’t run”

“Run from what?”

“When it gets hard”

Eddie laughs a bit before looking up to see Richie’s sad puppy dog eyes. He smiles to reassure and Richie smiles kissing those smiling lips. 

“I promise”

“I love you Eddie”

“I love you to the moon and back Richie”

“Is that a werewolf joke?”

“Don’t make me kick you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading lovelies 
> 
> *possible sequel in the near future*


End file.
